Caught Between Two Worlds
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Rose is a unloved first class girl on her way home with her mother and Aunt Molly. Jack is a steerage passenger, heading home with his best friend and fiancee. What happens when Jack and Rose meet? Will their love flourish, or will it sink with the collision of the coming iceberg and the determination of his jealous fiancee?
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This is not the first time this story has been written and posted. It's a story I wrote when I first got into the Titanic fandom. You can find the original work at Anne's story Page. I've decided, in honor of the anniversary of the sinking to rewrite and repost the story here. I am also planning to continue the story way past the sinking and make it longer than it originally was. But for now, I'm only rewriting what had been written and will continue it at a slower pace once we reach the aftermath of the sinking. If you read this story before, I hope you decide to join us again, because I'm planning to change and add onto the chapters as we go:) Btw, this is the anniversary of the start of Titanic's maiden and final voyage. This story is also dedicated to all those who had died that fateful night. May you rest in peace.)_**

_April 10, 1912_

Rose Dewitt Bukater stared up at the towering ship that was going to carry herself, her mother, and her Aunt Molly all the way back to America. It was magnificent. The most magnificent vessel she had ever seen in her life and she…Rose Dewitt Bukater seventeen-year-old debutante was going to be among the first to sail on her.

"Rose! Don't just stand there and gawk at the ship, get moving!" Ruth scolded her daughter.

"Now Ruth, let the girl take it all in. This is Titanic, the grandest ship in the world," Molly Brown chuckled placing a supportive hand on her niece's shoulder. She didn't understand Ruth at all. The woman had a lovely daughter like Rose and all she could do was belittle her and treat her like she was dirt. Molly had to wonder what affect did Ruth's carelessness have on Rose. Especially during this European vacation. Molly had caught her niece a number of times staring out into space, the saddest expression in her clear green eyes. "Come Rose darlin'. We'll be late."

Rose nodded and took a last look at her surroundings, secretly knowing that this will be the last time she'll see land again. If things went as planned that is. If she accomplished the task she was going to sit out to do, she wouldn't have to worry about her future as an old maid, nor would she have to deal with her mother's hatred any longer. Sighing one last time, she followed her aunt into the ship, unaware that she was about to embark on a journey of a lifetime.

…..

Caroline Simmons sighed irritably as she sat in a Southampton pub, watching her fiancée Jack Dawson and his friend Fabrizio DeRossi play poker with a couple of Swedish men. She didn't want to be in this stuffy old bar watching a game of poker. She wanted to be outside waving to the Titanic as it sat off on its maiden voyage. Or rather, she wanted to be on Titanic as it sat off on it's maiden voyage. She wanted to be aboard the grandest ship in history, waving good-bye and perhaps joining the famous names of society for tea. Women such as Ida Strauss and Madeleine Astor. Make some impressions on the big names of society. But instead, she was in this filthy pub, watching her fiancee play poker with a couple of sweaty men.

"Sven, I can't believe you bet our tickets," a blond woman slapped one of the Swedes on the back of the head, her blue eyes matching the annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah Jack," Caroline glared at her handsome fiancée. "I can not believe that you've bet everything we have. What are we going to do for food and shelter? I had worked hard to get that ten dollars. It would have given us food and shelter."

"Well, when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose. Don't worry, Carly. I'm a pro at poker. Besides, we stand to gain a lot more than we stand to lose," Jack smiled up at her, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Caroline just rolled her eyes and continued to stare out at the Titanic, imagining herself boarding the great ship. Oh to be one of the passenger's. Dressed to impress, sailing in the lap of luxery. Being the first to use all the ships facilities. What a life that would be...

"What do you mean you're sorry?!" Fabrizio's angry voice interrupted her daydream, dragging her back to reality. "My mamma's expecting me in.."

"I'm sorry. You're not gonna see your ma again for a very long time. Because we're going to America! Full house boys!" Jack laughed, slamming his cards down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned. She never did understand or like the game of poker. To her, it was just another way to lose money that one didn't have in the first place. "Did we win? How much?"

"Three third class tickets aboard Titanic!" Jack laughs scooping Caroline up in his arms and swinging her around. Her attention to the new ship had not slipped his attention. He knew that she had wanted to not only sail on the ship, but to return home as well. At least, that's what her moans of home and America, and reminding anyone in England that would listen that she was American had told him. "We're going home!"

"Look at me! I'm going to L'America!" Fabrizio laughed excitedly, visions of dollar bills filling his vision as he thought about his lifelong goal.

Home? On Titanic? Caroline couldn't believe her ears. True, they were steerage tickets, but they were tickets on Titanic. Not to mention, she was finally going home! Back to America! Hopefully back to Chippewa Falls where Jack could finally get a job doing something and they could finally wed.

"No mates!" The bartender yelled. "Titanic's going to America in five minutes!"

"Oh shit!"Jack yelled scooping up their meager belongings plus the three tickets. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

All three of them dashed out the door and rans as fast as they could towards the ship, pushing their way through the crowd. Two minutes later, they were running up the gangplank with Jack shouting for the officer, who was about to close the door to wait.

"We're passengers!" Jack yelled, out of breath as they made their way up the gangplank.

"Have you been through the inspection Que?" The officer asked, looking Jack squarely in the eye.

Caroline's face fell as bitter disappointment set in. No they have not been through any inspection Que. There had been no time. They hadn't even expected this opportunity. There would be no way that they were gonna get on that ship. Her dreams, so in reach has slipped away from her once again.

"Of course we have," Jack lied. "Besides, we don't have any lice, we're Americans. All of us!"

"Okay. Come on in," The officer stepped aside, assuming that being American meant that the three young people were inherently free of lice.

"Jack you genius," Fabrizio slapped his friend on the back as they dart into the interior of Titanic.

…..

Caroline sighed irritably as she watched Jack and Fabrizio at the bow of Titanic, watching some dolphins try to outrace the ship.

"Hey Carly!" Jack called her by her nickname, something he's called her since they had been children back in Chippewa Falls. She hated the name. It seemed so childish to her now. She was a young woman and rather go by her full name of Caroline, but Jack refused to grant her that wish. Sometimes, she wondered if he called her that just to annoy her. "You ought to come see this!"

"I'll pass," Caroline called back. Third class. That's all they were and all they ever would be. She could still remember earlier when she had tried to go up to first class and was blocked by a snotty steward.

_"You can't go up there. First class only and that's not you," The steward nastily denied her entrance. _

_"But…" She had tried to protest._

_"Captains orders! Now I suggest you go back down there where you belong!" The steward pointed a stiff finger back down to the third class area of the ship. _

Caroline sniffed again. She had been so excited, so looking forward to having a conversation with Madeleine Astor, or even that one woman...Molly Brown. Now that was never going to happen. All because the stupid Swedes were not smart enough to get first class tickets. All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by a joyful Jack.

"I'm the king of the world!" Jack yelled happily, a big smile on his face as he stood upon the railing, a big smile on his face as he hooted and howled along with Fabrizio.

"No you're not," Caroline grumpily mumbled. "If you were, we'd be in first class instead of down here."

How could Jack be so happy being down here in third class? Then again, he was happy anywhere. He was even happy to be under that bridge they had slept under the other night. That was one of the things she hated about him. He didn't have any worthwhile aspirations. All he cared about was his art and making each day count. She was hoping that the millionaires on board this ship would be a good influence on her young fiancée. That they would give him some goals. Maybe they would have even help him get into the stock market.

But now, that wasn't going to happen either. The absurd class laws made sure of that. Oh very well then. Caroline was patient. Maybe her raise to greatness wasn't meant to happen here on Titanic, but it was going to happen and in the very near future. She was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

April 11, 1912

Rose sighed sadly as she entered her aunt's room. She just had another fight with her mother. Ruth was again airing her opinion about Rose's "awful" red hair. How she wished she had a blond child instead. The last time Ruth had made this comment, Rose had gone out and tried to dye her hair blond, but instead of turning blond, her hair had turned a sickly green. It took three months for it to turn back. Her mother had a fit. She had kept belittling Rose for being so stupid as to pull such a stunt. But what had she expected with all the negative criticism she had thrown Rose's way all of her life?

"Rosie darlin', don't let her get to ya. She doesn't mean any of it. She doesn't mean to hurt ya. She just doesn't know how to shut up is all," Molly patted the space beside her on her bed as Rose came to sit down. She placed a comforting arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Why does she hate me so much Molly? Why am I so unlovable?" Rose sniffed, trying to fight her tears, but failing. "Even that horrible Caledon Hockley didn't want me." Rose remembered how one of the suitors her mother had picked out had rebuffed her, saying that she was too headstrong and read too many books. That he didn't like women that knew more about politics than he did.

"Oh Rose, you're not unlovable at all and believe it or not, she does love ya. It's just that She doesn't know how to show it properly. Her ma and pa had ignored her and neglected her to no end. They never showed her an ounce of affection or praise for that matter. So when you came along, she had no idea how to love ya. Not the way a mother should. I of course hoped that she would take a lesson from your father, but she didn't. She had just gotten worse it seemed. And as for that Hockley fella, you're lucky that he wasn't interested. Word has it that the girl he's engaged to now has had quite a few accidents with the stairs lately," Molly hugged her niece. Shuddering at the thought of Rose being trapped in such an engagement. "Don't you worry Rose. You will find love...that one person who was meant just for you. I believe in soulmates and that the lord has someone picked out for all of us. It's just the matter of finding them."

Rose wiped away her tears and looked into Molly's eyes, deciding to humor her. She did not believe in the notion of soulmates. Such a thing sounded too juvenile to her. But if that was what her Aunt believed, well then who was she to discredit it? "How will I know him when I meet him Molly?"

"Oh you'll know. You'll know the moment you lay eyes on him. It'll be as if nothing else exists but the two of you. You'll be in your own little world and you'll move heaven and Earth to be together."

"Oh Aunt Molly, you are such a romantic," Rose smiled, wishing that she could believe what her aunt had just told her. She wished that true love did exist, that there really was someone out there for her. But, she knew for a fact that such love never existed. How could it when her own mother didn't even love her? How could she ever hope that anyone besides her aunt Molly could ever love her so strongly? It just didn't happen. "I'll be back Aunt Molly. I'm going to take a walk on deck. Maybe explore the ship a little. It can't be good spending the whole day indoors."

"Don't be gone too long darling. You don't want to be late for lunch. Ruth would kill ya if you were," Molly smiled sadly, watching her niece walk out the door. Poor Rose. Molly felt so sorry for her. If only she'd meet the love of her life on this ship, or at least a romantic fling with a handsome Romeo. Maybe then things would seem so dark for her niece. Well, the voyage had just begun. It could happen for Rose, at least Molly hoped so. Maybe then, Rose would know that she was worth someone's love. Even if it wasn't her mother's.

…..

"This ship is nice no?" Fabrizio asked the Irishman leaning up against the wall while Jack was drawing a man showing his little girl a dolphin. Jack and his art. Nothing could come between them. He might as well start up a conversation with the man standing in front of him. "It's British no?"

"No, it's Irish. A dozen Irishmen built this ship," The man took a drag of his cigarette, his voice full of pride. One would think that he had a hand in building the ship himself. "Strong as a rock, big Irish hands."

Fabrizio just nodded, not really believing him, but not wanting to argue over it either. He looked up and over in just enough time to see an officer walking a group of expensive looking dogs.

"Now isn't that typical," The Irishman bitterly snorted. "First class dogs down here to take a shit."

"Ah it just let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things," Jack smiled good-naturedly. His status as poor and homeless really didn't bother him. He knew that Caroline hated it, but Jack couldn't help but find the silver linings in such a life.

"Tommy Ryan," the man held a hand out to Jack, already taken by Jack's sunny disposition.

"Jack Dawson," Jack grinned, accepting the offer, always pleased to make new friends.

"Fabrizio," Fabrizio piped in, also shaking Tommy's hand.

"Do you make any money off your drawings?" Tommy asked noticing the portfolio, but this time his question went unanswered. Jack had grown quiet as something caught his gaze on the first class deck, the look on his face was one of total fascination. He only got the look when he was inspired by something. Tommy followed his gaze to see what Jack found so mesmerizing. It didn't take long for him to see her as well. The loveliest vision he's ever seen, and she was staring too right back at Jack. It was as if they were making some sort of connection. Tommy was touched, but he was also a realist. That lady up there was first class and Jack was obviously poorer than poor. It looked like the only thing he truly owned was that portfolio. He had to bring Jack back down to Earth, he hated to do so, but it was for the lad's own good. "Ah forget it boy-o. You're more likely to have angels flying out of your arse then get next to the likes of her."

But Jack didsn't come out of it. He continued to stare up at the red haired beauty above him. To him she was an angel from heaven and he'd do anything to just talk to her if nothing else. Maybe even draw her picture. She sure enough was as pretty as one.

"Jack Dawson there you are!" A loud and angry feminine voice called out to him, breaking the spell. Jack blinked and turned to face his angry fiancée, wondering what he had done this time to earn her wrath. Ever since they had begun the voyage, Caroline had been nothing but miserable. He didn't understand why. She had wanted to sail on Titanic. Now she was. She should be happy, right?

"It's those stupid drawings of yours again! They're going to make us late for lunch! Now come on!" Caroline grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the third class dining saloon, not noticing how Jack had looked back behind him to the girl who was staring at him with a certain sadness in her eyes. On his way to the dining saloon, Jack wondered why the girl was so sad. She seemed to be someone who had the world at her feet. She could probably have any and everything she wanted. So why the sadness. He couldn't help but wonder if he could find out why the sadness was there.

He sighed again. Of course there wasn't. Not only was he engaged to Caroline, it would probably be deemed in appropriate to even be in the same room alone with the girl. He'd probably never see the girl again anyway. He was third class and she was first. There was no way he'd get close enough to even talk to her, much less ask her why she looked so unhappy.

…..

Rose stared after the handsome boy down in third class. He was certainly the handsomest she's ever seen and she was amazed at how everything but him had disappeared. It was like as soon as their eyes had met that they were in their own world. In his blue orbs she could swim forever and not care whether anyone found her or not. Jack. Jack Dawson. That was what that awful girl who had angrily pulled him away had called him. Jack Dawson, the most wonderful name in the world. It seemed to suit him as well. It was a shame that she was never going to have a chance to talk to him. He was obviously third class and her mother would never allow her to associate with a third class man. It would be bad for her reputation Ruth would coldly reply. Destroy the chance that Rose had of ever finding a first class man that would feel sorry for her and marry her. Rose sighed sadly as she turned and walked away, the man named Jack Dawson still on her mind. She wished that there was a way she could meet him. Just to talk to him for a couple of seconds. She didn't know why, but he had captured her attention. Despite knowing that it would never happened, she wished that she could see him again.

…..

_Four hours later…_

_The first class Saloon._

Rose could feel the hot unshed tears burning in her eyes as she listened to her mother berate her in front of the other first class passengers that were seated with them. Ruth was going on about what a plain daughter she had and how she wished she had a daughter as beautiful as Madileine Astor. How it was so unfair. Aunt Molly had tried to stop Ruth, but her sister in law kept going and going. There was no stopping her.

"I'm sorry Rose. Just ignore it," Molly squeezed the girl's shoulder, unaware that Rose was stabbing her wrist with the crab fork under the table.

"Will you excuse me," Rose couldn't take it anymore and got up to leave, ignoring the pitying glances from the other passengers around the table. Not one of them agreed with Ruth. They all thought that Rose was a lovely, intelligent girl and thought that there must be something wrong with Ruth to not see what a beautiful daughter she had, but no one said anything out of politeness. Maybe if one of them had stood up and contested Ruth's views, maybe Rose would have thought twice about her plans for the evening. But no one had and right now, her plans were going full steam ahead.

…..

Jack laid on the bench, smoking a cigarette and staring upat the stars. Thinking about his coming marriage to Caroline. Why was he marrying her? She was rude, she treated him like he was lower than her and that he ought to be glad that she graced him with her company and she had higher aspirations than he did. Fabrizio had once asked him a couple of weeks ago why he was marrying her and he had answered because he loved her, and it was true. He did love Caroline. But the experience earlier today had made him wonder. That eye lock he held with the beautiful red head earlier had awakened emotions in him that he didn't even know he had. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He had thought that it was just artistic inspiration, like he always had. He'd see a beautiful girl and want to draw her and that would be it. But this girl..she just wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know why she was so sad. He wanted to get to know here, which was insane really. He had Caroline. He shouldn't be wanting to talk to any other beautiful girl other than her. Not this badly.

What was he going to do? What if this didn't go away? What if he still thought of this girl on his wedding day? Could he honestly marry Caroline while he was daydreaming about a girl he hadn't even spoken a word to? What was he going to do? What could he do?

He had to forget about her somehow. He had to get her out of his head before Caroline noticed and then there would be no end to her tirades. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to shift his thoughts to something else. That was when he heard the sound of sobbing and running feet heading towards the stern of the ship.

He sat up and frowned as he saw a blur of red and black rush by. What was that? He couldn't help the curiosity. By the sounds of it, it was a girl, and she was obviously upset. Curiosity winning over common sense, he got up off the bench he was sitting on and followed the sound. Maybe whatever was going on here would get the girl in first class out of his mind at last.

…..

Rose wiped her tears away as she climbed over the rail of the ship. Tonight was the night. She couldn't take her mother's ongoing hatred anymore. She was going to escape to the one parent that she knew did love her. She was going to join her father and escape this life that was determined to torment her. She stared down at the dark ocean when a worried voice spoke up.

"Don't do it."

Rose turned her head and her eyes widened to she see the man she had made eye contact with earlier that day. He was the last person she had expected to be here. But none the less, she was going to go through with this. Not even he could stop her.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Rose sobbed.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back over!" Jack looked at her, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the lights. This girl didn't want to die. Sure she was terribly upset, maybe even devastated, but he could also see in her eyes that she didn't really want to die. Maybe he could use that knowledge to get her to climb back over.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go," Rose leaned out a little over the ocean as if to prove her point. But this didn't fool Jack.

"No you won't."

Rose grew angry and indignant. Who was this man to tell her what she would and would not do? "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already," Jack simply pointed out, holding out his hand to her again. "Now come on. Take my hand."

Rose stared at him, or more into his eyes. She was almost mesmerized by them again, but she was too emotional to get totally lost. She had to get rid of him. She really didn't want him to see her end her life. Her mother maybe, but not him. "You're distracting me. Go away."

Good. He was glad that he was taking her mind off jumping off the end of the ship. And there was no way he was going to leave. He could see it in her eyes that as long as he was there she was never going to let go of that railing.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'll have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

Jack took off his Jacket, as if he was preparing to jump into the freezing ocean after her. "I'm a good swimmer."

He began to untie his shoes and removing them.

Rose gasped. He was serious. She deserved to die, but he didn't. She couldn't let him go through with this. She had to get him to change his mind. "The fall alone would kill you." she tried to scare him.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Cold? She never thought about that. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over," Jack ttook off his shoes. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" What did Wisconsin have to do with her jumping off the back of the ship into a freezing ocean.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there in Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice fishing out on lake Wissota. Ice fishing is where you…"

"I know what ice-fishing is!" Rose yelled irritably. She hated it when people acted like she didn't know anything.

"Sorry. Just, you look like kind of a indoor girl," Jack apologized. "Anyway, I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling ya, water that cold…like right down there…. It's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice." He smiled then, his voice teasing. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!"

"That's what everybody says," Jack laughed lightly, then his voice turned serious and he slid a little closer. "But with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. You don't want to do this," Jack held out his hand again. This time his hand was practically in front of her.

She stared at him, realizing that he was right. She didn't want to die. She didn't want go give her mother the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten to Rose like that and she couldn't bear to hurt her aunt Molly like this either. Molly was perhaps the only person who cared, and maybe so was this kind stranger that didn't even know her. He obviously thought her life was worth something if he was standing here threatening to jump in after her if she decided to let go. She couldn't do it. Not to her Aunt and not to this kind man.

She tentatively took one hand off the rail to tightly grasp Jack's warm and inviting hand. She gasped at the electric shock that ran through her at the contact of his skin. She looked back into his eyes and could tell that he had felt it too.

"I'm Jack Dawson," He smiled as she turned to face him.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Jack smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. "I have to get you to write that one down for me."

Rose had no choice. She laughed at the joke. For the first time Jack saw her smile and he was dazzled. The girl was even more beautiful up close than she was far away.

"Come on," He pulled on her hand, wanting to get her back over to safety as soon as possible.

Just as she stepped back upon the railing, the sequined trail of her dress got caught under her foot and she slipped, finding herself dangling over the ocean. Jack tightly held onto her hands, preventing her from falling into the ocean.

"Help! Help me!" Rose screamed tightly clinging to his hand.

"I've got you!" Jack yelled to her attention. "I won't let go. Now pull your self up! Come on you can do it!" He began to pull her up. It was when she helps by pulling herself up on the railings that he managed to her back over the railing where he fell as well, landing on top of her.

"What's going on here!" an angry female voice yelled from above them.

Jack looks up to see Caroline glaring angrily down at them just as two officers come running. Rose's screams must have attracted them. By the position him and Rose were now in, it didn't look too good. In fact it looked as if Jack was attacking Rose.

"Stand back and don't move a inch!" One of the officers yelled at Jack and turned to his companion. "Fetch the master of arms!"

…..

"I can't believe this!" Caroline was pacing the deck, in a panic. This was the worse fix they have ever been in! She had never thought Jack even capable of doing something like this! Now he had completely screwed up both of their lives! "This is totally unbelievable! Jack how could you do such a ridiculous thing! How completely stupid of you. This is the most embarrassing thing you have done yet!"

Rose stared at the girl as she just began to belittle Jack as he was put in handcuffs. Rose waved away a shot of brandy that her aunt offered her as she watched the scene. How dare this girl treat Jack like that? She was treating Jack just like her mother treated her! Jack was kind and brave for talking her back over the rail and she wasn't going to let this mean spirited girl belittle him for doing that for her. But how could she do that without letting her mother and aunt know what she had been planning to do? Her Aunt would be devastated. Her mother...well she didn't think that she would care one bit. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do something. She couldn't let this go on!

"Stop stop," Rose stepped in-between the girl and Jack. "It was a accident."

"Rose…" her mother warned, wanting Rose to stay out of what was ever going on.

"A accident?" The girl looks at Rose skeptically.

"Yes a accident. I was leaning far over to look at the…" What? What could Rose possibly be looking at that would cause her to fall over the railing? She looked at her aunt for help.

"Propellers?" Molly looks at her niece wondering what was really up. This was obviously a falsehood and she wondered what really happened tonight to make her niece jump to the young man's defense like this.

"Yes, the propellers," Rose's eyes light up as if she just remembered what she was trying to say. "I was leaning far over to see the propellers and I slipped when Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers!" Ruth threw up her hands in total annoyance. "How completely stupid of you Rose! You should know better! Honestly you get more and more dense everyday!"

Jack looks at Rose and noticed the pleading expression in her eyes, begging him to back up her story. She was trying to save him from both jail and Caroline's wrath, but at the same time she was being punished by her mother's cruel words. Why was she doing this? He didn't know, but the least he could do for her was not contradict her story. It was the least she was asking from him.

"Now Ruth, there's no need to yell at Rose. She's been through enough tonight," Molly came up and placed an arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Was that the way of it?" The master of arms asked.

"Yeah. Yeah that was pretty much it," Jack nodded, meeting Rose's eyes again. He knowingly smiled at her, as if saying that they shared a secret together now.

"Very well then. You may go," the officer removed the cuffs.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Caroline rubbed Jack's shoulders, her earlier rage gone. She now seemed only concerned for Jack, but Rose found herself disliking Caroline. The woman was awful to Jack, not only tonight but also earlier today when she yelled at him on deck. Jack deserved better. Or at least, so she thought.

"Mr. Dawson, would you and your lady friend here like to join our group for dinner tomorrow evening?" Molly asked. "A show of our appreciation for what you did."

Molly had caught the way her niece had looked at the young man and how the young man looked at her. This was the beginning of something, she was sure. She didn't know who the young lady was to the young man, but she did know that she wanted to encourage whatever it was between the young man and her niece. He may be third class and poorer than dirt, but he obviously cared for her niece and that's what Rose needed. Someone else to care for her. Inviting him to dinner was a great way to insure that Rose saw him again and they could get to know each other better.

"Great we're in," Caroline grinned from ear to ear, as she answered for Jack. She wasn't going to give Jack the chance to turn down the chance to get into first class. This was her big break.

Jack just nodded in agreement. He definitely wanted to see Rose again and perhaps talk to her a little more. Maybe get the real reason behind what happened tonight.

"Very well then," Ruth arrogantly snorted, tired of this whole debacle. It had been a long day and she wanted to relax in her chambers. "Back to our cabins. Good night Mr. Dawson."

Ruth grabs her daughter's hand and lead her away from Jack. Rose looked back at him, not wanting to leave him alone with that mean girl, but she had no choice. She'll see him again first thing tomorrow. She was going to make sure of it somehow.

Once everyone was gone, Caroline turned to Jack and looks at him with an arched eyebrow. "Funny. She slipped so suddenly and yet you had time to remove both your jacket and shoes."

She hadn't believed the girl's story for one minute, but she really didn't care what happened. She was going to first class tomorrow evening and she had to prepare. She just wanted Jack to know that she didn't buy the story for a second and that when they were married, such behavior was not acceptable. But she'll have that conversation at a later date. Right now it was freezing and she wanted to get back inside where it was warm. "Come along Jack. It's late. I'm sure Fabrizio is wondering where we are," She took his hand and lead him back to their room in third class.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, directly after breakfast, Rose slipped away and headed down to the third class area of the ship. She had stayed up all night, thinking about Jack and how she could see him again before dinner and hopefully alone. The idea came to her right before she drifted off to sleep. She would go look for him on the ship. He was in third class, so he shouldn't be too difficult to find.

So the next morning, Rose woke up and the minute she was dressed and had eaten a quick breakfast, she went in search of Jack. She had to admit, she looked forward to seeing him again. He was kind, friendly, and handsome, and not to forget interesting. The first place she searched for Jack was in the third class social center. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt the stares on her. It was like no one had ever seen a first class lady before. It didn't take long for her to spot Jack sitting with Tommy and Fabrizio, playing with a little girl named Cora. She nervously approached him, unsure of what his reaction will be in seeing her down there. Tommy and Fabrizio's mouths fell open in awe as they watched her approach Jack. Of course, they both remembered Tommy's words the day before and to see that the Irishman was proven wrong was a shock. It was Cora that finally announced Rose's presence.

"Jack there's a princess standing behind you," the little girl giggled, causing Rose to blush and smile shyly. No one has ever called her a princess before. Well...maybe her father had at one point, but that had been the only time.

"Oh really," Jack smiled at the little girl, thinking she was joking.

"Really. See," Cora pointed to Rose who was smiling and blushing, flattered at being called a princess.

Jack smiled and decided to humor the little girl. He turned around and his eyes widened to see Rose standing before him. He immediately stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, feeling as if they were sweaty. Cora, Tommy and Fabrizio was suddenly forgotten. "R-Rose. Hello again."

"Hello Jack," Rose smiled, once again being taken into his beautiful blue eyes. "Can I speak to you…in private?"

"Sure," Jack smiled and turned back to his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Jack!" Cora ran up to him.

"Yes Cora?"

"Remember you promised me a dance at the party tonight!" Cora grinned.

"I'll remember,"Jack smiled, ruffling the little girl's hair. It was obvious he had a soft spot for children. Rose was certain he would be a great father someday. She just hoped that the mean girl wasn't a part of his life in that way.

They walked in silence as they walked through third and second class, neither of them knowing what to say or where to start. Finally, when they're at the first class gate, Rose decided to make the first move.

"Mr. Dawson…"

"Jack."

"What?" Rose nervously asked.

"Call me Jack. Mr. Dawson was my father," Jack smiled.

"Okay. Jack," Rose smiled, loving the sound of his name on her lips. "Call me Rose."

"Okay Rose," Jack smiled. She had obviously forgotten that they were already on first name basis from the night before, which he found adorable.

"Jack," Rose was nervous. She felt as if she should explain her actions the night before. But she wasn't ready for that yet. Instead, she wanted to know a little more about her savior. Where was he from? What did he do for a living? Who was that woman who was so mean to him last night? Was she someone of importance to him? "So Jack. Where are you from?"

Jack looked at her in surprise. By the way she sounded she was going to tell him about what happened last night, but instead she was asking him about himself. Well he was just going to have to be patient. She obviously wasn't ready to tell him what was behind last night's suicide attempt and he wasn't going to push her. She'll tell him when she was ready.

"Well, as you already know, I'm from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. I lived there for the first fifteen years of my life. When I was fifteen, my parents died in a fire and my sister had ran away from home with some guy my parents didn't like two years back, so since I didn't have any other family there except Caroline, my fiancée, you met her last night. Well we lit on out of there. You can say we've been a couple of tumbleweeds blowing in the wind ever since."

"Caroline. She doesn't strike me as a very nice person," Rose replied rather bluntly. She knew that she was possibly being rude, but she couldn't help it. She shuddered as she remembered the girl's treatment of Jack. It was horrid.

"She's okay. She's just a little uptight," Jack shrugged. "But she is quite pleasant at times."

A little uptight? Rose thought to herself. The girl was a younger version of her mother. She had belittled Jack in front of complete strangers. The girl was flat out horrible and he deserved better. He was too nice and way too handsome to be treated in such a manner. He deserved a girl who adored him and would never belittle him. A girl like…she stopped herself from finishing the thought. What was she doing? She hardly know Jack and yet here she was, determining what he needed. It was obvious that he cared for this Caroline. But did he love her? Did he truly love her and want to spend the rest of his life with her or was he still with her because he thought that he couldn't get any better?

"You're quiet all of a sudden," Jack smiled, interrupting her inner dialogue.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I got a little lost in thought."

"Oh," Jack nodded.

It was time for a change in subject before she said something that she shouldn't. Jack didn't need commentary from a stranger on his relationship with his fiancee. Maybe he was happy with her. Maybe he didn't mind her bad treatment. She doubted that was the case, but it wasn't her place to confront him on it.

"Jack…I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery."

"No. No that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out," Jack stopped and stared into her eyes. Looking into his eyes, Rose felt like she could trust him with the truth. That he would keep all of her secrets and tell no one. That he would listen and not judge.

"It's my mother. She hates me!" She cursed herself as tears begin to flow from her eyes. She hated herself for this most of all. That her mother's treatment still brought tears to her eyes, no matter how used to it she was. It shouldn't hurt like this anymore, but it did. "All she does is stand there and tell me what a horrible daughter I am and how stupid I am. That she wished someone else was her daughter, not me!" Rose covered her face, embarrassed that she was getting so emotional in front of a man she didn't even know.

"Rose," He placed a secure arm around her shoulder and they begin walking again. His heart went out to this girl. It was awful for a mother to be so creul to her daughter. From what he's seen, Rose was a nice girl. "Don't cry Rose."

"Last night I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to end it all right there and then. Just escape from it all, you know? It wasn't until you came up to me and began talking to me that I realized that I would be giving her what she wanted and I shouldn't do that. That instead I should prove her wrong. Prove that I wasn't unlovable, or stupid. That I could make something out of my life."

"That's right Rose. You are smart and you're not unlovable. I bet that a lot of people love you and you don't even know it," Jack turned her to face him. He had a need to refute her mother's words. To let her know that things may seem bad, but they really weren't and that she could make something of her life, despite the hateful woman that raised her. He was glad to see that she had come up with the realization on her own and was no longer eager to end her life. It would have been a huge tragedy and loss if she had.

Rose looked into his eyes, wishing that it was possible for him to court her like a normal suitor would. That he was an option. But she knew that it was impossible. They had just met. He wasn't of the same class as her, not to mention that he was already engaged.

"Thank you Jack," Rose smiled, trying to push all romantic notions that this man brought up in her aside. "You've done so much for me."

"Well I'm glad,' Jack smiled, kind of basking in her presence. He wouldn't admit that to himself, he couldn't. He was engaged and it was wrong to feel romantic towards another girl, especially one as beautiful as Rose. He just added the fuzzy warmth he felt towards her as the start of a friendship. Never mind that he didn't have the same warm fuzziness towards Fabrizio or Tommy.

"So Jack, tell me more about yourself," Rose smiled, finding herself enjoying this time with Jack. He may never be hers, but it didn't matter. For the first time since this voyage, the weight of her mother's abuse was lifted and she was actually enjoying the voyage.

…..

It's lunchtime and Caroline was pacing the dining saloon. Where was Jack? He had never missed lunch before and here he was late, just when she needed to talk to him. She had to coach him on how to behave in first class. She was not going to have him behave the same way he did in third class with his friends and embarrass her! She had looked all over for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He wasn't even with Fabrizio and that was a first. Ever since they boarded this ship, Jack and Fabrizio had been inseparable. But instead of with Jack, she found Fabrizio with that Irish lout and that girl Helga.

That is when she noticed two girls staring in her direction and turn away giggling. She wondered what was up with them. Why were they finding her so amusing all of a sudden. She went over to them to find out.

The brunette's , whose name was Kate, eyes widened as Jack's fiancée approach. She definitely didn't like Caroline Simmons. She was mean and rude and a social wannabe. Neither Kate nor her sister Natalie that Caroline was worthy of such a sweet and handsome guy like Jack. That's why they had been so pleased to see a real society girl come down to third class that morning and walk out with Jack, who didn't seem to mind the company. In fact, if they didn't know better, by the way Jack and the girl was looking at one another, one would have thought they were engaged. Yes, Caroline was getting what she deserved.

"What's so funny?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Well we were just wondering," Kate, turned to face the annoyed American, "What Jack and that girl from first class was talking about this morning."

"Girl from first class?"

"Yes. Some red head dressed real fancy came down here this morning looking for Jack. He left with her and hasn't been back since," Natalie giggled, also pleased to stick it to Caroline, who had snapped at her and called her an Irish milk maid, angering her. "What could they possibly have to talk about?"

"Perhaps they're not talking at all," another Kate laughed.

That did it. Caroline's anger reached sky high. How dare these girls insinuate that Jack would cheat on her! He would do no such thing! She was going to put a stop to this rumor mill and she was going to put a stop to it now! She turned on her heels and head for the first class area of the ship. It was about time that her and Miss. Dewitt Bukater had a long talk about keeping their hands off other people's fiancées.

…..

Jack and Rose were now in first class setting in a couple of deck chairs. Rose was leafing through Jack's art portfolio. She had spotted it when her and Jack had a small argument about caviar and had grabbed it and was amazed at the talent inside.

"Oh Jack," Rose breathed. "This is exquisite work."

"Thanks, Caroline and the critics in ole Parie don't seem to think so," Jack looks down at the ground, feeling a little bitter at the lack of support from his fiancee and the disinterest of the Parisian critics.

"Well Caroline doesn't know true art when she sees it and…wait a minute. Did you say Paris?"

Jack nodded.

"Why you do get around for a p…a person of limited means," Rose caught herself before she offended him, which was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"It's alright, a poor guy, you can say it," Jack laughed good-naturedly.

"Well well well," Rose came across a group of nude drawings. "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yeah. That's the good thing about Paris. A lot of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack reaches over and turns a couple of more pages to a lady with sad eyes wearing a moth-eaten fur coat. "And this is a lady that sat in this bar every night waiting for her long lost love. We used to call her madam Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth-eaten?"

Rose nodded and looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people."

"I see you," Jack said, looking at her seriously.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Rose looks at him in awe. He really did see people. He read her like a book.

…..

Caroline stood far enough away she wouldn't be seen, but close enough to hear and see what was going on between Rose and Jack. Right now, Rose and Jack were leaning against the rail looking out at the ocean, unaware of Caroline's presence.

Jack had just gotten through telling her about the time in Santa Monica where he had drawn pictures for ten cents apiece.

"Oh why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon when ever I feel like it?" Rose waved her hand out towards the ocean. "Say we go there sometime to that pier…only if we ever just talk about it…"

"No we'll go," Jack smiled. "We'll drink cheap beer. Ride the roller coaster 'til we throw up. And ride on the beach, right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that sidesaddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure. If you like," Jack nodded. Thrilled at the thought of showing Rose the Santa Monica pier and doing all of those things together.

Of course, Caroline was anything but thrilled by the prospect. Not if I can help it, Caroline thought to herself.

"Teach me to ride like a man," Rose smiled.

"And chew tobacco like a man," Jack said in a country accent.

"And spit like a man!" Rose laughed.

"What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No," Rose shook her head.

"Well then come on. I'll teach ya now," Jack took her hand, his eyes mischievous.

"What? Jack no! No Jack!" Rose pulls back, but Jack pulls her over to where they're staring straight out over the ocean. It was obvious that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Now watch this." Jack hocked it back and lets it fly out over the ocean. Rose twists up her nose.

"That's disgusting," Rose exclaimed.

"Your turn. You try it," Jack turns to Rose.

Rose simply spits and watches it just fall into the ocean.

"That was pitiful. You do it like this!" Jack described what to do as he did it and let another one fly into the ocean.

Rose did as he directed and spits. This one better than the last.

"That's better, but you really gotta hock it up," Jack demonstrates again. "See. Now you try."

Rose was hocking it back just as her mother and Aunt Molly come strolling up to them. Ruth's face was turned up in disgust, even more than it normally was.

"Rose what in heavens name are you doing!" Ruth exclaimed in disgust. "Get over here right this instant. Disappear for hours on end and I find you doing this!"

"Jack there you are!" Caroline decided to make her entrance and immediately grabbeds his arm tightly, pulling him away from Rose, who just glared at her. "I've been looking all over for you. You missed lunch and now it's time for supper. Whatever are we going to wear?"

"Don't worry dear," Ruth came up and took Caroline's arms. You may wear one of Rose's fine dresses. She doesn't mind. Ruth wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulder and led her into their stateroom. Rose looked after Ruth and Caroline, a strange expression in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Molly.

"Jack," Molly turns to the young man who was looking at her niece. "What do you plan to wear?"

"Isn't what I have on okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh boy. I'm telling ya Rose, it's a good thing that your friend Jack is the same build as your older cousin or we may have a catastrophe on our hands," Molly laughed, taking both Rose and Jack by the arm and leading her to the staterooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly smiled with pleasure as Jack examine his reflection. He sure did make a handsome picture in that tux. If only she was thirty years younger. He sure would look nice on Rose's arm, that was for sure.

"I was right. You are the same size as my son," Molly laughed.

"Almost," Jack grinned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You shine up like a new penny," Molly nodded.

…..

"My dear you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ruth exclaimed as she entered the stateroom that connected with her daughter's and saw the petite blond setting next to Rose, who was not smiling at all. In fact, she was wishing that Caroline would just disappear. "They'll all be staring at you tonight. Jack sure is a lucky fellow."

"Thank you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Caroline blushed.

"Doesn't she look lovely Rose?" Ruth turns to her daughter.

"Yeah," Rose flatly replied, all ready knowing what was coming next. Every time Ruth paid a compliment to someone, there was a criticism for Rose coming right after. It really didn't surprise her anymore.

"Poor Rose Caroline. She's just not the classic beauty like you. I'm gonna have hard time finding a husband for her. But hopefully some rich fellow will feel sorry for her and take her as his bride," Ruth sighed.

"I think I'll head down now," Rose frowned, refusing to let her mother's words get to her this time. She was not going to cry. She wasn't going to give her mother the satisfaction. "I'll see you down there mother and Caroline."

With that Rose left the room, her head held high as she ignored the swirling hurt emotions. She was done giving them power of her.

Rose didn't notice Caroline's smirk of satisfaction. Now if only she could ruin Rose in Jack's eyes. That is going to be hard since Jack always managed to see the good in everyone. But she'll find a way. She always did.

…..

Rose spotted Jack at the bottom of the grand staircase pretending to shake hands with an imaginary person. She had to smile. He was so adorable and in that tux, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Jack looked up and saw her descending the stairs. She was gorgeous, he could barely believe that she was real. That this situation was actually happening. He just couldn't help himself. It was too perfect. He approached the stairs, not taking his eyes off her the whole time. When she reached him, he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do," He smiled, his eyes shining with laughter, he was pleased when she returned the smile. He offered his arm and smiled even more when she accepted the gesture.

Rose giggled when Jack arrogantly stuck his nose up in the air, immitating the aristocratic gentlemen surrounding them. Her good mood didn't even fade when she spotted her mother and Caroline being escorted down the staircase by Mr. Andrews, the builder of the ship they were on.

"Why hello young Rose," Mr. Andrews gave her a fond smile.

"Hello Mr. Andrews. I'd like to introduce Jack Dawson. He saved my life last night," Rose introduced.

"Hello Jack," Mr. Andrews nodded in greeting.

"Why Jack, you almost look like a gentleman," Caroline replied in surprise. She really hadn't expected him to clean up so well. Jack usually hated suits and was rarely found in one. She was pleased that this time, that wasn't the case. He was actually making an effort.

"Almost," Jack smiled.

"How extraordinary," Caroline smiled at Jack, but her smile fades as she saw that Rose on Jack's arm.

"Hello Rose," She greeted coldly, now wondering if Jack was trying to impress Rose and that was why he was dressed up like this.

"Caroline," Rose replied, just as coldly.

As they enter the swirling throng, Rose led Jack over to the side of the staircase and began to point out some faces she recognizes

"There's the countess of Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there Madeleine is my age and in the delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal. And over there is Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course. And over there is Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

"Hey got room for a lady?" Molly appeared beside Jack, her smile wide and welcoming.

"Why certainly," Jack offered his free arm.

"Ain't nothing to it is there Jack?"

"Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up," Jack smiled, looking at Rose who once again laughed.

"Now remember, they love money. So just act like you've won a gold mine and you're in the club," Molly advised. "Hey Astor!" Molly led Jack and Rose over to Madeline and J.J. Astor.

"Molly," J.J gave a fond smile.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson," Rose introduced.

J.J. shook Jack's hand. "Good to meet you Jack. Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

"No. The Chippewa Falls Dawsons actually."

"Oh yes," J.J. nods as if he's heard of them, but it was obvious that he hasn't.

"Very handsome Rose," Madeleine leaned over to Rose. "Where ever did you find him?"

Rose just smiled shyly and tightened her grip on Jack's arm. She couldn't help but be pleased that Madeleine thought that they were a couple.

As they moved to their table, Jack was indeed nervous, but he forced himself to keep his cool. He pretended that he had indeed won a gold mine and couldn't care less. So far he was a success. When they reached the table, Molly sat between Jack and Rose and Caroline sat between Rose and Ruth.

"Tell us the accommodations in Steerage Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship," Ruth smiled over at Jack, her voice condescending. She may find herself liking the boy's fiancee, who seemed to want more out of her life, but this boy...he was too nice to her daughter. She didn't like it.

"The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats," Jack smiled, causing the table to laugh at the joke. Caroline was not laughing of course. She had been hoping to avoid the topic of steerage. She wanted the people to think that they were at least second class if not first, but that was all blown now. She'll just have to work with what she had.

"Mr. Dawson was of some assistance to my daughter last night," Ruth replied.

"It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today," Rose smiled at Jack, wanting people to know that he was more than just a steerage passenger.

"If you can call what my fiancée draws fine art,' Caroline laughed. "I try to discourage him, but he refuses to give it up."

She glanced over at Rose and witnessed her motion for Jack to take his napkin off his plate. A sear of jealous once again ripped through her. She also noticed how Rose and Jack weren't taking their eyes off one another. Did they have no tact at all? It was infuriating her!

"How do you take your caviar sir?" a waiter came up next to Jack, holding out a try.

"No caviar for me thanks," Jack smiled at Rose, as if they shared an inside joke. "Never did like it much."

Rose smiled at his joke, knowing that most likely he's never had caviar before.

"So where do you live Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked, taking a bite of her caviar-laden cracker.

"Well right now our address is the R.M.S Titanic. After that we're on God's good humor."

"And how do you have means to travel?" Ruth asked, her tone even more condescending than before, causing Molly to glare at her.

"We work our way from place to place, tramp steamers and such. But I won our tickets here on Titanic with a lucky hand of poker," Jack smiled again at Rose. "A very lucky hand."

"All life's a game of luck," Colonel Gracie nodded.

"A real man makes his own luck Archie. Right Dawson?" Mr. Andrews grinned.

Jack only smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book," Rose grabbed the book out of his hands and read, "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from two to three. You built the biggest ship in the world and this is what preoccupies you?"

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Mr. Ismay smiled with pride. "She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

"Your ship is a wonder Mr. Andrews. Truly," Rose handed the book back.

"Thank you Rose."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing do you?" Ruth questioned, bringing the conversation back to Jack.

Jack hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes ma'am, I do. I have everything I need right here with me. I have air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet. Last night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people. I figure that life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to be dealt next. I believe in making each day count," Jack again gave a meaningfully to Rose, as if sending her a silent message.

"Well said Jack," Molly agreed, liking the motto.

"Here's to making it count," Rose lifted her glass in a toast.

"Making it count," the table also raises their glasses.

Neither Rose nor Jack notices Caroline glaring daggers at Rose, hating that she was making more inroads with her fiancee.

…..

Two hours later…

"So Mr. Brown comes home as drunk as a skunk and not knowing that I hid the money in the stove, he lights a fire," Molly laughed as she ended her story, causing the table to laugh along with her. She had told the story to a number of her friends, a number of times and it never got old.

Dessert had been served and a waiter arrived with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and lighting up.

Rose leaned over towards Jack and whispered to him. "Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room"

Colonel Gracie stood up, ready to gather with his friends and discuss politics. "Well, join me for a brandy gentlemen?"

Rose suppressed a laugh and again whispered to Jack. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Joining us Dawson?" Gracie turned to Jack, hoping to spend more time with the friendly young man. He had never met someone like Jack, poor but satisfied with his station in life. Everyone he met, rich and poor were always striving for more, never satisfied. He found the young man and his motto rather refreshing..

"No thanks. I have to be getting back," Jack glanced at Caroline for the first time since they've sat down to dinner. "Shall I escort you back too, Carly? Or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm staying here. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater wants to discuss a job in the states with me," Caroline waved him away, angry with him for ignoring her for most of the night to make puppy eyes at Rose.

Jack just nodded, a little relieved. He turned to Rose, causing Caroline to watch the scene, her jealousy growing..

"Jack, must you go?" Rose asked, wanting to spend more time with him.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," Jack smiled. He took her hand and quickly slipped a folded piece of paper into her hand. "Good-night Rose." He kissed her hand and walked away, turning back once to see if she read the note, then he's gone.

Rose kept her back turned from Caroline so she didn't see the note and read: Make it count. Meet me at the clock.

Rose slowly approached the grand staircase as she found Jack standing with his back to her. Taking a deep breath she ascends the stairs. She had no idea what this was about or what she was doing. She just knew that this was a chance to see Jack again and she couldn't pass it up.

Jack didn't exactly know what he was doing either. He just knew that this felt right. He had never met a girl like Rose before and he wanted to get to know her better and was willing to take advantage of the situation to do so. He turned to her and smiled. "Want to go to a real party?"

…..

The third class social center was crowded and alive with Music, laughter and dancing. Rose sat at a table with Tommy Ryan and one of the Swedes that Jack had met aboard the Titanic. Tommy handed Rose a pint of stout and she hoisted it as she took in her surroundings. Jack meanwhile was dancing with little Cora Cartmell. As the tune ended, Jack turned to Rose and leaned down to the little girl.

"I'm going to dance with her now," Jack pointed to Rose. Cora just nodded as they both turn to Rose.

"Come on," Jack beckoned for Rose to join him on the dance floor. He wanted to show her a good time and he needed her to dance in order for the experience to be complete.

"What?" Rose asks, her eyes growing wide. He couldn't possibly expect her to dance with him. She didn't know how! She'd make a fool of herself!

"Come on. Come with me," Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, not taking no for an answer.

"Jack wait," Rose protested, feeling panic raising up into her chest. "I can't do this."

"We're going to have to get a little bit closer. Like this," Jack pulls her a little closer to him, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He liked how she seemed to just fit into his arms, like she was specifically made to be there. He glanced over at Cora, noticing that she looked a little sad. "You're still my best girl Cora."

The little girl just smiled and continueds to watch Jack and his princess dance.

"I don't know the steps!" Rose exclaimed as they begin to move to the music.

"Neither do I!" Jack yells over the music. "Just go with it! Don't think!"

Rose screamd no with almost every step, but they were useless. Jack just kept on swinging her around the room, moving to the music. Eventually her screams stop, turning into bursts of laughter as a feeling for freedom and fun swept through her. Suddenly he stopped in middle of the dance, giving Rose time to catche her breath, or at least that was what Rose was hoping for, but it wasn't for Jack was pulling her onto a platform in the middle of the room. Rose watched he went into a complicated dance step. Watching him closely Rose laughed and tossed her shoes to a woman standing to the side. Laughing, she imitated his movements step by step. Soon they linked arms and turned about with each other, and then Jack grabs both her hands and whirled her around and around, causing her to get dizzy, but Rose didn't care. She was having the time of her life and didn't want it to end. Not ever.

"Jack no!" Rose laughed, feeling that she should protest, even though she far from meant it.

After the song has ended, Rose and Jack made their way back to their table to find it occupied. Jack looked at Rose and shrugged, not wanting to make too much of the situation. He just reached over the men and retrieved his and Rose's drinks. Jack took a gulp from his beer and glanced at Rose, expecting her take lady like sips, but instead, he found her gulping the beer down without taking a breath. Impressed, he just stared at her. This girl was unbelievable.

Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped and grinned at him amused, knowing that he was expecting different. "What? Didn't think a first class girl could drink?"

Jack laughed in response until a man bumped into him, forcing him to spill his beer all over Rose.

"Hey get out of here," Jack pushes the man back into the crowd. He turns to a laughing Rose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose laughed, then she spotted Tommy and his Swedish friend arm wrestling. The Swede wins.

"Again!" Tommy demands, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"So!" Rose loudly interrupted, the beer causing her to be quite tipsy. She grabbed Tommy's cigarette from his mouth and took a drag from it. "You think you're big tough men. Let's see you do this." Rose picked up the train of her dress and handed it to Jack. "Hold this Jack. Hold it up."

To everyone's amazement, Rose lifted herself to stand on the very tips of her toes. After ten seconds her mouth opened in pain and she fell into Jack's arms, laughing the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, holding her in his arms so she wouldn't hit the floor.

"I haven't done that in years," Rose laughed happily, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her as she gazed into those pretty blue eyes.

Neither noticed Caroline glaring at them on the stairs. This was an outrage! There those two were, all lovey dovey in front of their friends, making a fool out of her! It was time to have a serious talk with Jack. She was going to put an end to this...affair before it got too out of hand!

Suddenly the Ad hoc band started up with another song. And people are linking hands and dancing in a line through the room.

"Good time!" Fabrizio laughed, grabbing Rose's hand who automatically grabbed hold of Jack's. For just those couple of hours she had completely forgotten about her troubles. She no longer cared that her mother hated her and that she may never find someone to love her enough to marry her. All that mattered was having fun and being with Jack.

Later that night Jack was walking Rose back to her room. They were both still giddy from the party. They walked along a row of lifeboats and were singing a popular song "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine".

"Come Josephine in my Flying Machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes! In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" Both Jack and Rose sang. Soon they fumbled the words and broke down laughing. They have reached the first class entrance, but Rose didn't go straight in. Neither of them wanted the evening to end. Through the doors the sound of the orchestra wafted gently. Rose grabbed a davit and leans back as she stared up at the stars.

"Look Jack. Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless," Rose sighed and went to lean on a rail. "They're such small people, Jack…my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble…and someday the bubble's going to burst."

Jack leaned on the rail next to her, his hand gently touching hers. It is the slightest contact imaginable and all either one of them can feel is that square inch of skin where their hands were touching.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake," Jack looked squarely into her eyes.

"A mistake?"

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address."

Rose just laughed. "I did didn't I? Look! A shooting star!"

"That was a long one. My Pops use to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that," Rose nodded. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Jack looked at her and found that they were standing very close together. If he just moved a few inches, he could probably kiss her. Little did he know that Rose was noticing the same thing...she even wanted it.

"What do you wish for Jack?"

After a second, Jack takes a step back. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing here, feeling these things for this girl he had just met. He was engaged for christ's sake. But he just couldn't help himself. Rose Dewitt Bukater brought up emotions in him that he had no idea even existed. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted Caroline and he knew that was bad and felt horribly guilty for it. Taking a deep breath,he stepped away from her, widening the space between them. "Something I can't have." He smiled sadly, looking into her eyes one last time. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Thank you for the wonderful evening Jack," Rose smiled, hating for the night to end. She too was having strong feelings for Jack and knew they were wrong, but she didn't really care. Caroline didn't deserve a guy like him. But neither did she, even though she wouldn't tell him that. Sighing, she took a step towards the entrance, but didn't go in.

"No. Thank you," Jack smiled before turning around and making himself walk away, leaving Rose to stare after him, wishing that she could leave with him. Sighing one last time, Rose returned to her world with nothing but Jack Dawson on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

April 14, 1912

Jack and Caroline were in the room alone. Fabrizio had gone out to join Helga and Tommy for breakfast. He had woken up to find Caroline glaring at a sleeping Jack so he knew that most likely there was going to be trouble between them two that morning and wanted to make himself scarce. Normally, he wouldn't mind sticking around and taking Jack's side, but he had a feeling that this time it was best for him to be elsewhere when the argument took place.

When Jack woke up, he wasn't aware at first of Caroline's mood. His mind was still too confused and muddled. He couldn't help but to think about Rose and these feelings that he was having towards her and what to do about them. He was fully dressed and tying his shoes when Caroline decided to let him know where they stood in their relationship.

"I was hoping that we'd be together last night when you came in," Caroline pulled a brush through her blond curls.

"I was tired," Jack simply replied, not looking at her. Not wanting her to even suspect that he was having feelings for another woman, unaware that she was already suspicious.

"Oh I'm sure all that partying with Miss Dewitt Bukater was no doubt exhausting," Caroline glared, not hiding the anger in her voice.

Jack didn't know what to say. He just looked at Caroline, trying to read her expression. He couldn't tell how mad she was but it was obvious she was mad. "What are you getting at Caroline," Jack looks her squarely in the eyes. He wasn't going to deny that he was with her last night. There was no point in that. But he did want to know what was on her mind. How much she actually knew.

"You are not to behave in that way again Jack. Do you understand me?"

"Do I understand you? In what way did I behave Caroline that was so insulting to you? But then again everything I do is insulting to you so why don't you just point something out this time?" Jack sighed, tired of there always being some reason for Caroline's anger. Okay, maybe this time she did have reason to be, but the other times, there had been no reason and it had worn on him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Caroline took a step back, hearing the annoyance in Jack's voice, but she was not going to back down. Jack was her fiancée and she was going to make sure he and that girl from first class knew that.

"Bringing her down here to that party for one thing Jack. It was embarrassing enough for everyone witnessing you leaving with her yesterday, but actually bringing her down here and flaunting her off to my friends like that! That was total humiliation!"

"Humiliation? How was Rose going to that party humiliating to you?"

"Oh come on Jack. Everyone was talking about her looking for you yesterday. Kate and her sister even suggested you were doing something else other than talking! You can't be that clueless can you?"

"But we were just talking Carly. That's it."

"And what about down here at the party? I came down just to see her in your arms!"

"She fell! What was I supposed to do? Let her hit the floor?! Listen Carly, I'm not one of your little brothers back home that you can give orders to! I'm your fiancée!"

"My fiancée? My fiancée?! Yes you are! And you are my husband by practice if not yet by law and you will honor me! You will honor me the way a husband is required to honor his wife," Caroline moved to stand face to face with Jack, her brown eyes burning into his. "Because I will not be made a fool of Jack. Is this in any way unclear?"

"No," Jack takes a step back, seeing the intense anger and jealousy in her eyes. He had never seen her like this before. Not even when he had been drawing nude prostitutes for a few dollars.

"Good. Now I won't be at breakfast this morning. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had invited us up to join them for Sunday mass, but I think it's wise that you do not come since the young Miss Dewitt Bukater will most likely be there. So I'll most likely see you later this afternoon. Or maybe this evening. All depends on what Mrs. Dewitt Bukater wants to do. Good day Jack." With that said, Caroline left the room leaving Jack alone to stare after her.

"Jack? Are you coming to breakfast?" Fabrizio stuck his head through the door now that he saw that Caroline was gone.

"Coming," Jack said following his friend out into the hall, his mind on Rose and the confrontation with Caroline. He had no idea what he was going to do. He really did like Rose...but Caroline was his fiancee and that meant something...or at least it once did. He wasn't so sure now.

…..

Rose was up in her room with Ruth, who wass getting ready to lace her corset when Caroline entered. Ruth dropped the laces of Rose's corset and turned to greet Caroline.

"Why Caroline, there you are!" Ruth happily smiled, unaware of the mounting tension between her daughter and the blond. "And don't you look lovely today. Doesn't she look lovely today Rose?"

"I guess," Rose shrugged, noticing how Caroline wasn't wearing a corset. If Rose herself wasn't wearing a corset, Ruth would have a fit.

"Ruth darlin' can you come help me with this corset!" Molly called from her room.

"Coming Molly! Caroline be a dear and help Rose please. Honestly Molly thinks I can do two things at once."

"Sure Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I'll be happy too," Caroline smiled, pleased to get a moment alone with Rose. She was going to set some things straight. She roughly began pulling the laces on the corset. Once Ruth was out of earshot, she began talking through gritted teeth, her voice angry. "Jack is off limits to you. Do you understand me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rose rolled her eyes. If Caroline thought she could come up here and throw around threats and other nonsense, she was mistaken.

"This is not a game Rose," Caroline roughly turned her around, forcing the red head to face her. "Jack and I have been together since we were kids. There has never been anyone else and never will be and I'm not going to let a first class brat come and ruin that."

"Ruin what? You yelling at him and belittling him every chance you get? I mean is that what you think love is Caroline? Well then if so, you're sadly mistaken it's not. Jack deserves better than that," Rose argued. She wasn't scared of Caroline and she wasn't going to let her intimidate her. If Jack wanted her around, she will be.

Caroline laughed. "Like you? Oh come off it Rose. Jack doesn't have the slightest interest in you."

"And that's why you're here telling me to stay away from him? Because he doesn't have the slightest interest in me? What a laugh. Besides, this isn't about me liking Jack; it's about you mistreating him! You treat him bad and you know it and you know he'll leave you the moment he gets the chance!"

"He's had plenty of chances Rose and he hasn't left me yet! So what does that mean? Nothing! Listen; just stay away from him for the rest of this voyage. It's a big ship. It's not that hard," Caroline finishes lacing the corset. She had made her point to both Jack and Rose. Hopefully that would be enough to keep things the way they were. Jack with her and Rose stuck in her world, away from her fiancee.

Rose didn't say anything else. She knew how she felt and what she wanted. As far as she was concerned, everything else was Jack's decision. Not Caroline's. Ignoring the girl, she just walked to her closet and slipped on the dress that her maid had lain out for her.

"All ready?" Molly came in, unaware of the argument between the two girls, even though it wouldn't have surprised her. "Is Jack meeting us there Caroline?"

"Oh no ma'am. Religion's not much his thing. But he does send his regards," Caroline smiled.

"Very well then," Mrs. Dewitt Bukater ushered her daughter out of the room, followed by Caroline and Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack is setting with Fabrizio and Tommy lost in his own world. He's tried not to think about Rose, but he couldn't help it. It was worse than the night before. She definitely was in his blood now. But he couldn't see her again. That would only anger Caroline further and he really didn't want to get into another confrontation with her. But he couldn't stop thinking about Rose either. He had never met another girl like her. She was kind, compassionate, and fun and at the same time she was a real lady. He needed to see her again, one last time…to only say good bye at the least. That wouldn't hurt would it? Just go see her, tell her he wouldn't be seeing her anymore and leave. Then he forget about her. Never think about her again. He could do that couldn't he?

"If you like the girl so much boy-o, why don't you go tell her so?" Tommy read Jack's mind. "She obviously likes you. She came down here for you twice."

"I can't Tommy. I can't tell her that I like her. I have a girl already. Remember?"

"Oh yes. Fabri was telling me about the shrew," Tommy laughed.

"Caroline. Her name's Caroline," Jack sighed miserably. "We're engaged to be married."

"But you're not married yet," Fabrizio pointed out. He did not like Caroline at all. She did not fit Jack's easy going personality and was always grumping and nagging him about something. He hadn't said anything before because she was Jack's and he thought that perhaps there was real amore there...but Fabrizio didn't think so. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that his friend was only still with the blond because she was the last connection she had to his hometown. She was something familiar in a life that was always changing. But it was time for Jack to let go of the familiar and move on with the new. At least in his opinion. "Come on Jack. We come with you. We find Rose and tell her you like her."

"No Fabri no. I mean, yes I'll go see Rose, but I'm not telling her that I like her. I'm going to tell her good-bye. I'm not going to be seeing her anymore after today," Jack sighed.

"Come on Jack. We'll help ya sneak up there so the shrew won't go crazy," Tommy squeezed his friend's shoulder, wanting to be supportive.

…..

Jack scrambled over the railing onto the first class deck. Spotting a long coat and a large hat laying on a chair, Jack grabbed them and swiftly moves out of sight. He's determined to find Rose one way or another, but he couldn't risk Caroline seeing him. She would get pissed and cause a scene and he didn't want his good-bye to Rose to be like that.

Mr. Andrews was leading Rose, Caroline, Ruth and Molly on a tour of the ship. They were strolling along the lifeboats when Rose stopped him, needing to ask him something that had been bugging her from the moment she boarded the ship. Something that she had read about the ship.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the capacity number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned…forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone on board."

"About half actually," Mr. Andrew turned and grinned at Rose, impressed. Not even the most educated gentleman on the ship had made such an observation. "Rose, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here," He gestures along the deck. "But it was thought…by some…that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship," Ruth laughed.

"Sleep soundly young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need,"

They are passing lifeboat seven when a gentleman turned from the rail and walked up behind the group. He tapped Rose on the arm and she turns to recognize Jack. He motioned for her to follow him. Making sure that no one was watching, she cut away from the group towards a door, which Jack held open. They duck into what seemed to be the gymnasium. Jack closed the door behind her and glanced out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor was chatting with some woman who was riding the bike. So far Rose and Jack were the only ones in the room.

"Jack," Rose stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She had so much to say to him. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed to tell him that she thought he'd be better off leaving Caroline and giving whatever this was between them a chance, but there was a look in his eyes that stopped her.

"I can't stay long Rose, I just wanted to tell you good-bye," Jack said, his heart aching at what he was saying. He hated this. He hated that he was engaged and couldn't see Rose anymore. Why did this happen now? Why did he meet Rose at all when he was attached to someone else? It wasn't fair.

Rose felts the tears coming to her eyes. Jack was so open and real…she had never known anyone like him before and he was saying good-bye to her now. But why? Did she do or say something wrong last night? Had she offended him somehow? Surely it couldn't be because of Caroline. Had she done something this morning that had made Jack change his mind? Was that what was behind her little speech that morning?

"It's not you Rose," Jack said as if he could read her thoughts somehow. "I don't ever want you to think that it was you or anything you said or did because everything you said and did was perfect. Rose…it's the fact that I'm engaged. I'm engaged to marry Caroline and…it's just not proper that we see each other anymore. Do you understand?"

"I understand Jack but…"

"Rose…"

"No let me finish. I need to say this. I need to get this out. I know we haven't known each other very long especially compared with how long you've been with Caroline. But Jack…I can't walk away. I can't just leave you to the mercy of that horrible girl. Believe me, if she was one ounce deserving of you, if she treated you well at all I would be able to walk away. But I can't. I can't walk away without knowing that you'll be alright."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine," He tried not to be touched by her words, to reconfirm to himself that this was the right thing to do. That he had to let Rose go and continue on the path he was on with Caroline.

"Really?" Rose looked into his eyes and saw the conflicting emotions there. His feelings for her and the need to avoid confrontation with Caroline. "I don't think so Jack. She's got you trapped Jack. And you'll die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, but sooner or later, that carefree spirit that I and all those people from last night love about you…it'll burn out," Rose tenderly touches his cheek and meaningfully stared into his eyes. At this moment she knew she loved him and he loved her. If there really was a such thing as soulmates, like Aunt Molly believed, He was hers. She'd do anything for him. Move heaven and earth if possible. She couldn't let him go...but she couldn't deny him either. If he really wanted to say good-bye...she was going to have to let him. "She'll kill it Jack. I know she will."

Jack took a deep breath and did the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He pulled away from her. Her words touched him. Made the feelings he had for her even stronger...but it couldn't happen. They were from two different worlds and he belonged in Caroline's. "It's not your job to save me Rose."

"You're right Jack. It's not my job. Only you can do that. Just think about what I said," Rose looked at him one last time, then she left, turning her face so he couldn't see her tears. She knew what his answer would be after he thought it through on his own. At least she hoped she did. Jack couldn't marry that Caroline. He just couldn't. Even if he never was with her, she knew that he wouldn't be with Caroline, not after what had happened on this voyage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Why Rose darlin', there you are. We've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Molly asked, taking Rose's arm as she returned to the tour.

Rose looked ahead and saw that Caroline and her mother was out of earshot, not wanting Caroline to hear that Jack had seen her anyway, despite her warnings. "I was with Jack."

"Oh I see." Molly nodded in understanding. "And?"

"He wanted to say good-bye to me Molly. He's engaged to Caroline, but you saw how she treats him. Molly, you remember your talk about soulmates, right? I have to confess, at first I didn't believe you but...if they are real...well, I believe that he's mine. I love him Molly and he loves me too, I can see it in his eyes. And...it wouldn't have happened so fast if we weren't meant to be together, right?"

"Oh Rose," Molly felt bad for her niece. Of course she knew it wasn't right to encourage a love affair with an engaged man, but there was something about Jack that fit her niece so perfectly and Rose was right. That Caroline was horrid. Someone as sweet as the Dawson boy deserved better.

"The funny thing is, if she treated him decently and showed that she truly loved him I would let him say good-bye. I would walk away knowing that he was happy and well loved. But he's not happy. He's not happy and she doesn't love him at all. I don't know why she holds on to him but it's not because of love."

"Are you going to fight for him Rose?" Molly asked, hoping that the answer was yes. She had seen Rose happier than she had ever been last night and knew that such happiness would be hers again if she was with Jack.

"I can't. I can't save him. Only he can do that. But I can help him see that he can break away from her and be with the one he really loves," Rose's eyes widened with realization. This wasn't the end. At least it didn't have to be. If she could just convince Jack to give what they had a chance and leave Caroline, she could make him see that he deserved real love. Not whatever it was Caroline was offering.

"Well then go for it Rosie. I don't know what it is between you two, but it's something. It deserves a chance to develop."

"Thank you Aunt Molly. I love you," Rose kissed her cheek and takes off in the other direction, glad that she had spoken to her Aunt and got an outsider's advice. Whatever this was between her and Jack, it was far better than anything he had with Caroline. She just had to make him see it too.

"Where are you going?"

"To find him of course. I'm going to tell him that there are no good-byes between us. Never are and never will be!"

"Good luck darlin'! I hope things work out," Molly waved, watching her niece disappear into the crowd.

…..

Jack walked towards the bow of the ship, his mind stuck on Rose. Things hadn't gone as planned. He did say good-bye, but not without realizing that he what he was feeling for Rose was the closest thing to love that he's ever felt in his life and that most likely, she felt the same way. There was no way he was going to be able to get her out of his heart, now. It felt like his heart was made for her. But he was engaged and there was nothing he could do to change things except have another huge confrontation with Caroline and he really didn't want to do that. He sighed once more and leaned against the railing. What was he going to do? He had planned to marry Caroline the minute they got back to Chippewa Falls, but how could he possibly do that when he felt so strongly for another woman?

The sound of loud voices walking pass him tore him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a middle aged couple walking away from him, their voice's, well, the woman's voice rather loud.

The woman seemed to be a fiery red head and the man was about Jack's build. The woman was roughly yanking on the man's arm telling him how stupid he was and how he'd never amount to anything. The man all the time staring at the ground mumbling, "Yes dear. Of course dear. And you're so right dear. Anything you say dear."

Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself. That man was so henpecked it really wasn't funny. He reminded Jack of most of the men back home in Chippewa Falls. Their wives were some of the meanest women around and all the men could do was stand there with their arms folded and mumble yes dear, you're right dear and anything you say dear. They never even tried to stand up to the women.

Man, he was glad that he wasn't them, that he wasn't attached to a woman that was always putting him down and booked no argument. That never had a nice thing to say about...Wait a minute…what did he mean that he was glad he wasn't them? If he wasn't one of them yet…he sure was on his way there! He had just told a sweet girl that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore so he could go on and marry a girl that will grow into one of those women that made their husbands henpecked as hell! If he didn't do something and do it soon then he will be one of those men that say yes dear and no dear and anything you say dear. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all. He'd be betraying his parents if he became that. He wouldn't be making his life count! He would be a fucking hypocrite! That's what he would be!

He had to change things and change them now before it was too late. He had to find Rose. Or Caroline. Either way, this engagement was off. He couldn't marry Caroline. Even if there was no Rose, he still couldn't marry her. He couldn't let himself turn into the kind of man that marrying Caroline would require him to be.

He turned around to head back to first class just to find Rose approaching him with a nervous smile, yet hard determination in her eyes. He had admit, at this moment, when he had finally made up his mind about his relationship with Caroline, he was happy to see her.

"Hello Jack," She smiled, feeling nervous. What if she couldn't change his mind? "I was hoping you changed your mind."

Jack didn't say anything. He just smiled at her. If only she knew...well, he guessed that she was about to find out.

"They told me that you might be up here," Rose said, feeling the need to explain how she had found him.

"Shhh," Jack placed a finger to his lips and then held a hand out to her. "Come here."

Looking at him strangely, Rose took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to him. "Now close your eyes," Jack directed. "Go on. Close them."

Rose closed her eyes.

"Step up. Now hold on to the railing. Don't peek."

"I'm not," Rose stepped up on the railing.

"Step up on the rail. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

Jack lifted her arms 'til they're out to her side. He placed his hand on her waist and smiled. "Open your eyes.".

Rose gasped in delighted surprise as she saw nothing but water out ahead of her and the wind whiping through her hair "Jack, I'm flying."

Jack smiled and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was then that he knew. He loved her. He loved her more thanhe had ever loved anyone, besides his family. He definitely didn't feel this way about Caroline. He took his hands away from her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes," Jack sang into her ear causing Rose to smile.

She was the happiest she's ever been. She was in love. That's what this strong feeling for Jack had to be. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have found him, but she had found him. Her soulmate. She knew that he felt the same. She had never doubted it. It had been in his eyes, even earlier today, when he had tried to say goodbye to her. She could tell that it was been killing him to do so. But that was the past. She had refused to let Jack go and Jack had somehow came to his senses on his own. Now here they were flying into the horizon, away from both of the people that had hurt them so much throughout the years. Nothing else existed except for her and Jack and the love that they shared.

She smiled and turned her head towards him, meeting his beautiful blue eyes so filled with love and passion. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and leaned closer. Soon their lips are slightly touching. Rose wanted more, so she opened her mouth and allowed Jack to deepen the kiss as his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Her hand went up into his hair and she pulled him closer. Jack and the ship was now one force of power and optimism, lifting her and buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear and a world full of love.

…..

Rose and Jack entered her empty stateroom. She knew that both her mother and Molly wouldn't be returning until late.

"This is quite proper I assure you," Rose giggled. "Is this light good enough?"

"What?" Jack asked, looking around the room, a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't artists need good light?"

"That is true, but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions," Jack smiled going into a phony French accent. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the sight of all of the paintings Rose had brought in Paris and had unpacked a couple of days ago. He definitely couldn't take his eyes off of one painting in particular. "Monet," Jack gasped, walking over for a closer look.

"You know his work?" Rose asked, going into her mother's adjoining stateroom

"Of course. Don't you just love his sense of color?"

"I know. It's amazing," Rose smiled, opening her mother's jewelry box and takeing out a gorgeous heart shaped necklace. The stone was blue and had diamonds surrounding it. Rose gives it to Jack. "What do you think?"

"Classy," Jack whistled. "Must have costed a fortune. What is it? A sapphire?"

"No," Rose shook her head, looking at the necklace from behind Jack's shoulder. "It's a diamond. A very rare diamond. It's a family heirloom and my mother's most precious possession. Supposedly my father gave it to her as a wedding gift. I want you to draw me like one of your French girls Jack. Wearing this."

"Ok," Jack nodded. He would do anything Rose asked him to do.

"Wearing only this," Rose smiled at his expression when he turned to look at her.

"Are you sure."

"More sure than I've ever been about anything before I met you," Rose kissed him softly. "Will you do it?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

…..

Jack was sharpening his pencil with his portfolio in his lap when Rose emerged wearing a kimono. It was obvious that she was not wearing anything under the kimono. He could feel his heart beat rapidly with anticipation, but he was determined to remain professional.

"Now the last thing I need is another picture making me look like a porcelain doll," Rose walked towards him. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She tossed a dime to him. He looked at the dime and back up at Rose with a smile on his face. His eyes widened as she slipped off the robe.

She was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Over there on the bed…I mean the couch," Jack directed.

Rose did as she was told. "How do you want me to…"

"The way you were. Your arm over the…yeah that's right. Now your eyes to me…keep them on me…okay. That's it," Jack began to sketch.

"So serious," Rose teased. Jack just looked at her and smiled as he continued to move his pencil over the paper, her form taking shape. Ten minutes past and Rose noticed the red glow of Jack's face. "I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes," Jack smiled once again. "Now keep your face still. No laughing."

Despite his nervousness and sheer desire for Rose, He drew with sure strokes, and what emerged was the best thing he had ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiated her energy.

One hour later Jack was finished and Rose was back in her kimono. Jack signed the drawing while Rose leaned over his shoulder to watch. She gazed at the drawing and gasped, astonished. He had captured her soul.

"Date it Jack. I want to always remember this night."

"Ok," Jack wrote the date and his initials below the drawing. Rose meanwhile scribbled a note on a piece of Titanic stationary. It was time to show her mother that she didn't need nor want her love or approval anymore. As long as she had Jack she was fine. He was all she had ever needed and all she ever wanted.

She took the drawing and the necklace, plus the note and placed all three of them back into her mother's jewelry box where she was sure to find them.

"Jack…can I stay with you tonight?" Rose asked almost shyly. She really didn't know why she was so shy. He's seen her naked now and he still seemed to like her. There really wasn't anything else that could scare him away.

"Sure. But we can't go back to third. Caroline will be there," Jack sighed, remembering that he still had to break the engagement with her. It wasn't going to be a pretty scene and he didn't want Rose to be around. She'd only get caught in the middle and she was already deep enough.

"Well then we can stay up here in my room. As long as we're together," Rose smiled. We can share my bed, if you don't mind or I can sleep on the floor. Which ever you feel more comfortable with."

"It's up to you," Jack took her in his arms and gently kissed her. He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. "I love you Rose. I don't think I ever told her that. You know? I didn't feel it so I couldn't say it. But I feel it now here with you. I love you."

Rose's heart soared. He loved her! He really loved her! She felt like screaming it at the top of her lungs! Jack Dawson, the most wonderful man in the world loved her! How did she ever get so lucky?

"I love you too Jack," Rose hugged him tightly. "I love you more than anything in this world."

…..

Meanwhile, in the library, Caroline was pacing the floor. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's butler, Mr. Lovejoy had yet to find her missing daughter. Caroline didn't know why it worried her, but she was pretty sure that the girl was with Jack. Either way Caroline was going to be doing a lot of yelling when she caught up with Jack later. She had specifically told him to stay away from Rose Dewitt Bukater.

"Ruth darlin, why don't you just leave the poor girl alone. You don't need her right now," Molly sighed, already knowing where Rose was. She was with the other girl's fiancée. She was with Jack. And who knew what they were doing. But she wasn't going to tell Ruth that. She had a feeling that Jack would want to break the news to Caroline himself.

"I couldn't find her Madame," Lovejoy returned.

"Oh goodness gracious it's a ship! There's only so many places she could be," Ruth rolled her eyes.

"How about my fiancée?" Caroline spoke up. "Was he down in third class? She may be with him."

"No one's seen him neither," Lovejoy shook his head.

"Find them Lovejoy," Ruth looks into the mans eyes. "Don't come back until you find them."

"Yes Madame," The butler nodded and headed back out again.

"Don't worry dear. He'll find them," Ruth placed a motherly arm around Caroline.

Molly shook her head at the sight before her. Ruth was so loving and motherly with a girl that wasn't even blood, but she couldn't even show the same compassion towards her own daughter. Molly thanked god that Rose had found love with Jack. Who knew what would have became of the girl if she hadn't?


	8. Chapter 8

Jack leaned out of the window on the private promenade deck and looked up at the stars. He shivered as a blast of cold air blew past him. He walked back in just as Rose walked out of her room wearing another dress. She was gorgeous. The dress madesher look like a princess.

"It's getting cold," Jack glanced back towards the window. "But you look nice."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Miss Rose," LoveJoy called.

Of course her mother would be looking for her and Caroline was probably looking for Jack as well. Neither of them was ready for a confrontation with Neither Caroline nor Ruth, so Rose grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into Ruth's room.

"My drawings!" Jack remembered that he had left his portfolio on the table. But there was no time to go back for them. Rose pulled him into another room and quickly closed the door.

"This way," Rose pulled him to another door that led out into the hallway.

They're halfway to the elevator when Lovejoy emerged. They would have gotten away unnoticed if they hadn't looked behind them and back again. That was when Lovejoy knew he had who he wanted and quickened his pace.

Knowing this, Rose grabbed Jack's hand and yelled "Run!"

Both burst into laughter and ran down the hall, causing the older man to give chance.

"Wait!" Rose yelled to the elevator operator

"Wait!" Jack joined her.

"Which floor," The elevator attendant asked.

"Any floor but this one!" Rose laughed.

The door closed and the elevator moves down just as Lovejoy reached the elevator. Laughing Rose gaves him the finger, causing Jack to laugh even harder.

Lovejoy's eyes just widened in shock and surprise at the rude gesture. What would Mrs. Dewitt Bukater say? Well this wasn't over. He was going to catch them if it was the last thing he did. Pushing a passing man out of the way, he headed for the stairs.

Jack pushed the elevator door open and both him and Rose fell out laughing hysterically. Not watching where he was going, Jack ran into a steward.

"Sorry," Jack laughed as the shocked man walked away. They run through some double doors and Jack crashed into another steward carrying pots and pans. "I'm sorry!"

"My fault," The steward smiled with amusement noticing how hard the young couple were laughing. Something was awfully amusing.

Jack and Rose run through another set of double doors and collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

"Pretty tough for a valet," Jack laughed. "He's more like a cop."

"I think he was," Rose laughed.

"Oh shit," Jack whispered as he again spotted Lovejoy in the next room

"Go!" Rose laughed following Jack around a corner where they ran into a dead end.

"No this way!" Jack spotted a door. They ran into the room and Jack locked the door behind them. They both laughed hysterically as Lovejoy tried to open the door but failed.

"Now what!" Rose yelled over the loud noise coming from the hatch in middle of the floor.

"What!" Jack yelled back, his laughter coming under control.

"Where to next!"

"Down there!" Jack pointed to a ladder leading down.

Jack's the first to descend the later, Rose came after. Jack stopped to take in their surroundings when a rough voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hey what are you two doing down here? It can be dangerous!"

Rose grabbed Jack and they again are on the run.

"Wait!" The stoker calls after them.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! You're doing a great job!" Jack called as they ran past the other stokers. Finally they enter ithe cold Cargo hold. Jack looked behind them to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"Hey look what we have here," He spotted a brand new Renault. He's heard about the new Renault town cars and he couldn't pass up the chance to check this one out. So still holding Rose's hand he led her over to the car.

He's examining the fine bodywork when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to Rose who looked at him with expectation in her eyes. He stifled a laugh and opened the door for her and helped her climb into the back seat. He closed the door and climbeds into the front seat behind the wheel, beeping the horn.

"Where to Miss?" He asked with a false British accent as Rose pushed down the glass divider. She grabbed him by the coat he had lifted earlier that day.

"To the stars," She whispered and pulled him over into the backseat with her. The sound of his breathing was all she could hear as they stared into each other's eyes, caught up in each other. At that moment, she knew what was going to happen next, and surprisingly, she was ready for it.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No," Rose shook her head. She took his hand and kissed each one of his fingers, loving the feel of his warm flesh on her lips. She wanted more. "Put your hands on me Jack," She whispered, placing his hand on her breast. Jack, his eyes filled with desire and passion obliged. Soon his lips totally covered hers and she welcomed his weight as she slid down into the seat under him.

"I love you Jack," she whispered as he came up for air.

"Are you sure about this Rose?"

"I've never been sure of anything else in my whole life. I want to make love to you Jack. Even if you leave with Caroline when this ship docks, I at least want this one moment with you."

"There's no need to worry about me leaving with Caroline, Rose. It's not going to happen. I love you and only you. I can never be with anyone else," Jack lovingly gazed into her eyes. His eyes became her whole world and she remained lost in them as both her and Jack undressed each other. They begin kissing deeper and deeper and soon their hands were exploring each other. Rose gasped as they became one and she soon became so enraptured in her own passion that her hand slammed up against the fogged up window of the Renault. Coming down from the stars, Jack and Rose just laid in each other's arms.

"You're trembling," Rose notices.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright," Jack smiled and strokes her long red hair.

At that moment, Rose wanted to hide from him as he noticed her hair. Her ugly red hair that her mother had abhorred. "Stop Jack. Don't look at my hair," Rose turned away from him. A single tear escaping her eyes.

"Why?" Jack asked concerned, noticing the tears. He pulled her closer, wanting to protect her from whatever was making her cry.

"It's ugly that's why. My mother abhors it. She always told me how she wished she had a blond child instead of an ugly red head with curls. And I'm sure you feel the same. You must hate my hair…mother does."

Jack's heart went out to her. How can that horrible woman say such a thing to Rose? Rose was the most beautiful woman he ever sat eyes on. In fact her hair was the first thing he noticed about her. "Oh Rose, that's not true. Your hair is one of the loveliest things about you. I love your hair and it's color. It represents your fiery spirit and that's what I love most about you Rose. So don't ever think that your hair is ugly. It's not. It's gorgeous."

Rose looked up at Jack, tears gleaming in her eyes. He was so wonderful. He made her feel beautiful and desirable for once in her life. She could die right now and she'd be happy for knowing Jack's love and kindness.

"I love you Rose," he whispered in her ear, holding her tightly.

Rose smiled as he kissed her again. Then she laid his head down on her chest and held him tight, not ever wanting to let go.

…..

"Is there anything missing?" Lovejoy asked as the women return to their rooms.

Caroline looked around for any signs of what might have been going on when she spotted Jack's portfolio on the table.

"This is Jack's," She picked up the leather book. "He never goes anywhere without it."

"Let me check my jewelry box," Rose worriedly went into her room. She gasped loudly at what she found. A drawing and a note pinned down with her favorite necklace, a family heirloom that Rose's father had given to her as a wedding gift. Ruth gasped again when she notices the nude drawing of Rose wearing the necklace. She read the note:

Dear Ruth. I hope you thoroughly enjoy your gift. Just think of it as a little retribution at what you've done to me for all these years.

Rose.

"Oh dear," Ruth's hand went up to her throat.

"I'm going to kill him," Caroline growled when she saw the drawing. Drawing nude french girls was one thing...this was something else all together!

"Where's Molly?" Ruth turned to her butler.

"Mrs. Brown had decided to take a drink in the Parisian café," the Lovejoy answered, his face grim.

"Good. I have a plan," Caroline turned to Ruth. She was going to get even with Jack and his little slut. She had tried to be nice about this with Rose, but now it's time to play dirty. She was going to get even with them both. But it's really Rose she wanted to suffer and she will.

…..

Rose and Jack ran out onto the second class deck holding hands and laughing. They had just ducked the stewards who had came searching for them. Rose loved the feeling of excitement of the possibility of getting caught.

"Did you see those guys faces? Did you see…" Jack laughed until Rose brought a finger to his lips, her face now totally serious. She had something very important to tell him.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."

Jack looks at her, his blue eyes wide with amazement. "This is crazy," He smiled.

Rose laughs. "I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

Jack looked at her, all the love in the world shining in his eyes. Soon they were kissing passionately, their arms wrapped around each other, ignoring the severe chill of the wind. Fifteen minutes later the ground moved.

"Wow," Rose whispered. "What a kiss."

"That wasn't the kiss Rose," Jack looks down and noticed that the ship was still shuddering. What was going on? Suddenly he knew as a humongous mountain of ice loomed above them "Get back!" Jack pulled Rose backward as giant chunks of ice fall onto the deck.

"What is it Jack?" Rose asked once the mountain was gone and followed Jack to the rail.

"Iceberg," Was Jack's simple answer. "Come on. Let's go to the bridge and see if we can get any idea of what's going on."

Ten minutes later, Captain Smith, Thomas Andrews and a couple of other officers rush past Jack and Rose as they give up and head back to first class, thinking that maybe everything's okay after all.

"Can you shore up?" Captain Smith asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," one of the officers answered.

"This is bad," Jack whispered to Rose.

"We have to tell Aunt Molly," Rose leaned into Jack and held tightly to his hand. She was so scared, but she was determined to remain brave. She didn't want Jack to think she was a baby. "Come with me Jack…just in case mother's there. I jump, you jump…right?"

"Right," Jack nodded. Both go through the door into the ship.

…..

Lovejoy was waiting for them as they enter the hall that led to Rose's room, Caroline's plan fresh in his head..

"We've been looking for you Miss," was his simple reply. Neither noticed him move up closer behind Jack and slip something into his pocket.

Jack and Rose enter the room to find Molly, Caroline, Ruth and the Masters of Arms and two stewards waiting for them.

"Something serious has happened," Rose announced, gripping tightly to Jack's hand, spotting the glaring Caroline.

"Yes it has. I come back to the room and find two things dear to me have disappeared," Ruth glared at her daughter. "Now that one is back, I think I have a pretty good idea where the other is. Search him," Ruth nodded towards Jack.

"What is it now?" Jack asked, knowing that Ruth was up to something.

"Mother, what is this? We are in middle of an emergency," Rose frowned, not liking this at all as she watched the officer search Jack's pockets.

"Is this it?" One of the officers pulled Ruth's necklace out of Jack's coat pocket. No surprise, it was the one that Jack had drawn Rose wearing.

"Wait a minute…how did that get in there!" Jack stares at the necklace, shock in his blue eyes.

"That's it," Ruth snatched the necklace away from the officer.

"Okay then. It's obvious what we have to do," the master of arms handcuffed Jack.

"Don't you believe it Rose don't, I didn't do this," Jack turned to Rose, desperate for her to believe him.

"But he couldn't have," Rose's voice betrayed her uncertainty. Jack couldn't have done this. He wouldn't have. He loved her too much…he was the only one besides her aunt molly who loved her. He would never do anything like this. He knew it would hurt her.

"Of course he could," Caroline glares at her. "Easy enough for a professional." She turns her glare on Jack. "Really Rose, don't feel foolish. I was a fooled too. Just think, he promised his days of crime were over. That he loved me too much to do that anymore. But I guess that was one of his many lies."

"That's a lie Rose!" Jack denied Caroline's claim. "I never stole anything in my life."

"I was with him the whole time," Rose went to her aunt Molly. She'd believe her.

"Of course you were darlin'," Molly nodded, immediately siding with Rose and Jack. When she had returned to the room, she had found Caroline and Ruth here whispering to each other. She had found it rather suspicious then and she found it suspicious now.

"Maybe he did while you were putting your clothes back on dear," Ruth glared at her daughter and took a glance at Caroline and immediately went to her. "You poor dear. To find out your fiancée is a criminal."

Jack watched as the two women looked at each other and suddenly knew what was up. "Real slick Rose, they put it in my pocket."

"Shut up!" Caroline snapped.

"It's not even your pocket is it son?" Lovejoy held up the coat the masters of arms had taken from Jack. He read, "Property of A.L. Ryerson."

"That was reported stolen today," The master of arms reads the label.

"I just borrowed it," Jack turned back to Rose. "I was going to return it."

Rose felt totally betrayed, hurt and confused. She turneds to her aunt who placed a comforting arm around her.

"Rose, don't listen to them…I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" Jack called to her as they take him away. She didn't turn around. She just clung to her aunt and cried.

"There, there Rosie…There there," Molly patted Roses back and glared at both Ruth and Caroline, seeing their self-satisfactory grins. Something was up with them two. She knew it. Young Jack didn't take that necklace and she was going to have a long talk with Rose in order to prove it.

"Molly, will you please take poor Caroline back down to her cabin. She's having a rough night. Plus, I'd like to speak to my daughter alone," Ruth turned to Molly.

"But Ruth I really think…" Molly began to protest, not wanting to leave Rose alone with her hateful sister in law.

"I didn't ask you to think Molly. I just asked you to make sure that this poor child got back to her cabin," Ruth snapped, hating being questioned. Why couldn't Molly just do what she was told this once without giving her a bunch of uncalled for lip?

"Okay Ruth. Come along Caroline," Molly growled between clinched teeth. She didn't see what Jack had ever seen in this girl. She was a mean and vindictive, just like Ruth. Well, it looked like that talk with Rose was going to have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruth glared at her daughter with renewed hatred. How dare she do this to her…humiliate her like this. What were the others going to say? Her daughter running around the ship with that boy like a common whore! Who was she going to look anyone in the face ever again thanks to Rose's antics?

"Just like a little slut isn't it," Ruth barged up to Rose and slapped her hard across the face. She grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Ruth's tirade was interrupted by a knock at the door. A steward poked his head through the door. "Madame, I've been told to ask you to please put on a lifebelt and come up onto the boat deck."

"Not now, we're busy," Ruth snapped, not taking her glare off of Rose. She was far from finished with her daughter and did not appreciate the interruption. This could not be allowed to go unpunished.

The steward entered the room anyway and took the lifebelts down from a shelf in the closet. "I am sorry Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, but it's captain orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold outside." The steward looked at Rose who looked extremely worried. His heart went out to the young girl. Some reassurance may help "Not to worry Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution."

"This is ridiculous," Ruth rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Ruth! Rose!" Molly entered the room, Caroline tagging along behind her. "They said something about lifebelts…"

"Yes we know. Here Caroline. You may have Rose's," Ruth handed a lifebelt to Caroline.

"Ruth…" Molly warned.

"Don't test me right now Molly," Ruth glared, not in the mood to be argued with. "And don't you dare offer her yours! My daughter is going to have to be punished somehow for such indecent behavior."

Molly shook her head in disbelief at Ruth's coldness towards her own daughter. "Come along Rose. I'll take care of ya," Molly placed a arm around Rose and leads her out of the room, noticing how quick Ruth was to grab the necklace from her jewelry box and how Caroline was hanging onto Jack's portfolio.

Rose felt like she was sleepwalking as Molly led them into the lively first class lounge. It was like a party here, but something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Then she remembered…the ship had hit an iceberg! They were all in some kind of danger! She spotted Thomas Andrews heading up the stairs and immediately headed for him, followed by Molly.

She grabbed his arm before he could get away. "Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg…and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

"The ship is sinking Rose," Mr. Andrews practically whispered, his eyes grim. Rose's hand covered her mouth. She knew that it was bad, but she never thought that it'd be this bad.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes…in a hour or so…all this…will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My God," Molly whispered.

"Please tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic," Mr. Andrews leaned closer. "Get to a lifeboat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the lifeboats?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. I understand. Thank you."

Mr. Andrews nodded and then he was gone, leaving the two women alone.

Molly grabs Rose's arm and pulled her to the side, desperation filling her. "Rose, I was going to talk to you about this privately, but I need to tell you this now. It's about Jack."

"What about Jack," Rose asked, tears once again welling in her eyes.

"Shhh dear. Don't cry because there's nothing to cry about. You have to go get him out of that mess your mother and that girlfriend of his had set up."

"What?"

"Rose, Jack didn't take that necklace. I know it and deep down you know it too. Your mother had that necklace planted on him and all this was probably Caroline's idea. In fact, when they took him away Ruth and Caroline was grinning like two Cheshire cats. Now are you getting my drift?"

Rose nodded, her hand flying to her mouth. "Jack…he must hate me by now."

"Oh no Rose. I don't think that boy could ever hate you. Now go. Go find him and get him out of this mess."

"But how? Where could they have taken him?" She glanced to the stairs to see Mr. Andrews disappear through a door.

"Mr. Andrews. He'll know," Rose turned to Molly. "Aunt Molly, you get to a lifeboat now. Do you hear me? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see you when we're all safe and out of this mess," Rose grabbed her aunt's arm.

"Course you will. Now go Rose. Go save the man who loves you," Molly embraced her niece tightly, praying for her safety. Rose took one more look at Molly and ran after Mr. Andrews, not once looking back at the room full of chatting people, who were still unaware of the fate awaiting them.

…..

Meanwhile, Jack was down below decks and he stared out of the porthole as the water rose higher as Lovejoy and the Master of Arms handcuffed him to a pipe. A few seconds later a crewman entered the room.

"Sir, you're wanted by the purser. Urgently."

"Go ahead. I'll watch him," Lovejoy took out a gun and brought it in front of Jack's face. The officer nodded and left with the crewman after tossing Lovejoy the keys to the handcuffs. "Don't even think about trying anything," Lovejoy growled at Jack, who was looking more worried by the minute.

…..

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" Rose cried out, near frantic as she raced after the ship building as he went about urging people to get on their lifebelts. Finally she caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Mr. Andrews!"

"Rose what are you doing? Get to a lifeboat!" the Irishman ordered.

"Mr. Andrews, where does the master of arms take someone when they're under arrest?"

"Rose…"

"Please sir. Someone I love very much is in trouble and I need to get to him, please. Listen, I'm doing this with or without your help sir. But without will take longer."

Mr. Andrews sighed with defeat as he saw the determination in her eyes. "Take the elevator to the very bottom. Go left, down the crewman's passage, and then make a right.

"Left, down, right," Rose nodsded. "Got it!"

"Hurry Rose."

…..

Lovejoy glared at Jack. He didn't appreciate the race that the boy and his whore had led him on earlier and was all too happy to take his revenge. He moved closer to Jack, his voice menacing. "Since the ship is sinking I'm leaving, but not before giving you this token of affection from your fiancée," Lovejoy took the butt of the gun and slammed it into Jack's stomach. "May I suggest next time that you consult your fiancée before you go running off with women you've just met."

With that Lovejoy left the room with the key in his pocket, leaving Jack doubled over on the floor, gasping from the pain.

As soon as the pain left, Jack stood up and decided to try yelling for help. He had to get out of here and back above deck. Caroline was obviously behind this and he didn't want her to be alone with Rose. He had to get to them, but how? He was locked down here. Maybe if he called for help, maybe someone will hear him.

He clanged on the pipe and yelled. "Help! Help me! Somebody help me!" But nobody cames.

"This can be bad," Jack sighed, exhausted from yelling for help. Suddenly he heard trickling water and looks to see water seeping into the room. "Oh shit!" Jack quickly climbed on top of a desk and tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs.

Rose finally foumd an elevator and tried to go in, but the attendant stopped her. "Sorry madam, but the lifts are closed."

Frustrated and angry, Rose pushed the attendant into the elevator. "I'm through being polite dammit! Now take me down!"

Scared of the fiery redhead's temper, the attendant immediately obeyed.

"E deck!" Rose closed the door.

Jack pulled against the handcuffs one more time. He looked around him and saw that the water is now up to his shins. He stepped up onto the desk and hoped that help came soon.

Rose screamed as water came rushing into the elevator. The attendant tried to pull the lever to go back up, but Rose pushed him back and opened the door before he could do so. Rose steppedout of the elevator and took in her surroundings.

"I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" The attendant stared at her before pulling the lever. He didn't even wait for the door to close.

"Jack!" Rose called heading for the corridor, she casually threw a floating drawer aside as she moved through the corridor. She was determined to find Jack. "Jack!"

Jack looks towards the door, wondering if he was hearing things. He could almost swear that he heard Rose calling his name. But that's impossible. She's probably on a lifeboat right now heading for safety.

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened even further with surprise and relief mixed with indescribable joy. It was Rose! She came back to save him. "Rose!" He called, clanging the cuffs against the pipe. "Rose I'm in here! Rose!"

"Jack!" Rose rushed into the room.

"Rose!" Jack smiled joyfully as she rushed to him and throws her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Jack I'm so sorry," Rose cried, clinging to him for dear life.

"Caroline had that butler put it in my pocket," Jack explained.

"I know, I know," Rose cried, kissing him hungrily. She never wanted to be away from his again, she loved him so much.

"Listen Rose, you're going to have to find a spare key," Jack nodded towards the cabinet filled with keys. "It's a little silver one Rose."

"These are all brass ones!" Rose exclaimed, hurriedly as she searched through the keys.

"Try the desk Rose. Maybe there's a key in there," Jack motions to the desk.

Rose nodded and yanked a drawer out of the desk and began rummaging through the contents.

"Rose."

Rose looked up, maybe he spotted something.

"How did you figure out I didn't do it?"

"Aunt Molly helped me realize I already knew," Rose smiled, her eyes filled with love. For just a second they were lost in each others eyes again, but Jack felt the water rising and had to break the moment.

"Keep looking," He motioned.

"Right," Rose finished rummaging through the drawer, but found nothing. "No key. There's no key!"

Jack took a deep breath, trying to stay calm for Rose's sake. "Alright Rose, you're going to have to go for help." Rose looked at him close to tears. She was worried that it'll be too late by time she got back. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Rose looked at him, then splashed through the rising water to give him one more deep kiss. "I'll be right back," She looked directly into his eyes before splashing out the door.

Trying to make light of the situation Jack calls after her, "I'll just wait here!"

Rose ran through the corridor and up the stairs. "Hello! Hello is anyone here! I need help! Hello!"

She ran and ran, hollering until she was hoarse, but no one answered. Finally a hysterical man ran past her. She tried to grab him but he pulled away and kept going. She leaned up against the wall and fought back tears. Everything she loved was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Her whole world, taking the man she loved with it. What was she going to do? If she lost Jack now…she might as well go right down with him. She was about to go back down to be with Jack when a steward ran towards her. One last surge of hope flowed through her as she grabbed the terrified man.

"Please you have to help me! There's a man stuck down below!" Rose tried to explain. To her relief the steward grabbed her hand, but her relief turned to horror as the steward pulled her along with him, heading away from Jack.

"Come along Miss. There's nothing to worry about. I'll get you to a boat," The steward rambled, looking back at her.

"No wait! There's a man trapped down below!" Rose cried.

But the steward ignored her cries. He kept pulling her towards the stairs leading up above decks. "You're going the wrong way! Listen!" Rose pulled back her fist and landed a right hook in the steward's face, causing him to fly up against the wall.

The steward stared at her in shock then down at his hand that had wiped blood away from his nose. He looked up at her again, "To hell with you," then he was gone. Leaving Rose by herself. Alone again and without hope.

That was when she spotted the ax in a glass casing, a water hose hanging below it. Maybe she could free Jack herself with the ax. She grabbed the hose and sent the nozzle into the glass, shattering it. She took the ax and headed back down to where Jack was waiting for her.

"Jack! Will this work!" She held up the ax.

"We'll find out," Jack nodded. "Wait wait wait!" Jack stopped her as she was about to take a swing with the weapon. "Let's do a couple of practice swings over there first!" Jack motioned towards a cabinet.

Rose lifted the ax and sent it into the cabinet, leaving a deep slit.

"That's good Rose! Now try to hit the same mark again! You can do it!"

Rose swung again, but the ax landed in an entirely different spot. The water was rising faster now. There wasn't much time left.

"Ok, that's enough practice," Jack braced his hands so that the cuff links were stretched against the pipe. Rose came up to him and raised the ax. "Okay Rose. Swing it really hard and really fast!" Jack directed. As she lifted the ax over her head he stopped her. "Move your hands up a little more and widen them apart! That's it! And Rose, I trust you."

Jack turned his head and closes his eyes, preparing himself for the worse. "Ok. Go!"

Rose brought the ax down and a loud clang resonated through the room. Jack took a look. Not only were his hands still attached, but he was free! The axe worked!

"You did it!" Jack cried with glee. "You did it!" He kissed a laughing Rose. "Come on Rose. Let's get out of here!" He splashed into the water and followed her out the door.

Rose gasped when she saw water blocking the stairs she had came down. "This was the way out!"

"We'll have to find another way out then," Jack took her hand and led the way into another direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, upon decks at the lifeboat, Caroline, Ruth and Molly were at the lifeboats. Ruth and Molly are taking a seat in the lifeboat, but Caroline wasn't ready to go yet. She wanted to make sure that Rose and Jack remained apart for good and if possible, Jack return back to Chippewa Falls with her for their long overdue wedding. She wanted to be Mrs. Dawson as soon as possible.

"Come on Caroline, there's room for you," Molly motioned, wishing it was Rose getting in the boat with them instead of this horrible girl that had possible sent her fiancee to his death.

"I'll catch the next lifeboat. I need to check on Jack," Caroline waved. "You do understand?"

"Of course darling. We'll see you soon," Ruth waved while Molly pushed back the fear that raised into her heart. Rose was probably with Jack now and she didn't want to think about the coming confrontation between her niece and Caroline. Hopefully things would work out for the best.

…..

Jack and Rose broke through the locked door into a well-lit and slightly crowded corridor. They just look down at the ruined door and continued moving through the corridor, looking for a way up to the upper deck.

"Hey! You have to pay for that you know!" a steward yelled at them, outraged by the broken door. "That's white star line property!"

"Shut up!" Both Jack and Rose yelled at the steward. Really, the man should be aware that the ship was sinking and that a damaged door didn't mean much.

Finally they did reach a stairway leading up. But it was crowded and it led up to a locked gate with two stewards holding guns. People were trying to storm the gate, but the stewards were holding them back with guns and axes. That's when Jack heard a familiar Irish voice.

"For God's sake man! Let us out so we can have a chance!"

A minute late, Tommy Ryan came burrowing down the stairs. His eyes light up when he spots Jack and Rose.

"Tommy!" Jack rushes to him.

"They're not letting us through this way!" Tommy motions to the locked gate. Then he noticed Rose. "What is she doing here Jack? She's first class! She should be on a boat!"

"It's a long story," Rose looked up at the locked gates. Were those stewards mad? Why did they have all these people locked down here when the boat was sinking?

"Jack!" Another voice called.

Jack turned around to see Fabrizio. He immediately hugged his best friend, relieved to see him. "Fabrizio."

"The boats are all gone!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "Okay. We have to do something and we have to do it fast. She's going quick."

"There's no way out this way!" Tommy sighed, frustrated. When he had left Ireland for America, he had never thought he'd end up in such a situation.

"We'll find a way! Follow me!" Jack grabbed Rose's hand and led his friends to another entrance way.

…..

Caroline moved along the deck, looking for Rose and quite possibly Jack. She had to find them before they could get to a lifeboat. Stepping up behind an officer, she spotted the handle of a gun. Looking to both sides of her, to make sure that no one was looking, she lifted the gun slowly out of the officer's pocket. A little insurance had never hurt her before, it wouldn't hurt her now. She was going to take Rose out of the picture one way or another. She was determined.

…..

Jack leads his friend up to another locked gate, but this time it's guarded only by one steward, and this was the wimpy one he and Rose had yelled at. Jack remembered how the steward backed down with fear in his eyes. Maybe old-fashioned bullying will work on him.

Jack pushed through the crowd and lookeds the steward dead in the eye. "Open the gate."

"Go back to the main stairwell," The steward directed.

Jack's voice is more forceful this time. "Open the gate right now."

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you and everything will get sorted out there," the steward stood his ground, refusing to be bullied.

Jack got frustrated. This wasn't working. He glanced behind him at Rose and his heart jumped into his throat. She was in this mess because of him. She would be on a lifeboat floating to safety if she hadn't come after him. He couldn't let her die like this. He had to get her out of here. He wasn't going to let this wimpy steward stop him.

Losing his temper, he cursed at the steward and jerked at the gate hard. He turned around and spotteds a bench that was nailed to the floor. He immediately went to it and began to pull on it. "Fabri, Tommy! Give me a hand here!"

With all three of them pulling, the bench comes loose. They hoisted the bench up and aimed for the door, meaning to break it down with the bench that was now a weapon.

"Ok! One! Two! Three!" Jack yelled as they brought the bench into the gate, which gave a loud shudder. "Again!" Jack yelled.

That time the bench went through the gate, knocking it open and letting all the people free. "Come on Rose," Jack grabbed her hand and led her out.

"You can't go through there," The steward uselessly protested. "You can't go through there…" The steward's further protests were cut off by Tommy's fist.

…..

Caroline was on the other side of the ship. She looked down just in time to see an officer step onto the rim of a hanging lifeboat and shoot a gun out into the night air. Everything was falling a part. She had to find Jack and Rose fast.

…..

Jack and Rose and their two friends ran out of the ship. Jack rushed to the rail and looked for lifeboats but there were none. He's about to lead everyoneto the other side when Rose spotted Colonial Gracie escorting a lady straight ahead.

"Colonial! Are there any boats left?" Rose ran up the kind man.

"This way! I'll show you," The colonial pointed straight ahead. Jack grabbed Rose's hand and they run straight ahead into the churning crowd.

The music from the band whiffed through the air, as if nothing was happening. This did not brighten Tommy's mood at all.

"Drowning by music. Now I know I'm in first class," Tommy snorted sarcastically as they run along.

Soon they reached the lifeboats and pushed their way to the rail. Jack pulled Rose ahead of him. He wanted to make sure that she got to safety.

The crowd grew wilder and rougher. Jack wrapped his arms protectively around Rose, noticing how she trembled beneath the blanket that a kind Irish woman had given her. Suddenly loud gun shots rang out.

"Stay back damn you!" an officer yelled.

"You two better go check the other side!" Jack turned to his two friends. They were reluctant to leave him, but by the look in his eyes, they knew not to argue. Jack's first priority at that moment was getting Rose to safety.

Rose looked over and spotted a man placing his little girl into a lifeboat.

"Now you be a good girl for mommy. This is good-bye for a little while, only a little while. This boat is for the mommies and the children," The man called to his daughter, tears streaming from both their eyes.

Oh no. Of course! That stupid law of the ocean…women and children first! Jack couldn't get on a lifeboat with her. That only meant one thing…she wasn't going to get on one either.

"I'm not going with out you Jack," Rose turned to him, determination in her eyes.

"No you have to go. Get on the boat Rose," Jack grabbeds her shoulders tightly, looking her straight in the eyes. If the boat wasn't sinking and there was no danger, he'd let her stay, but there was danger and he wanted her as far away from it as possible.

"No Jack."

"Get on the boat Rose, please," Jack begged.

Rose shook her head. He wasn't going to change her mind. Nothing was going to make her get on that lifeboat without the man she loved.

"Yes Rose. Get on the boat," Caroline appeared behind Jack, her cheeks red from the cold and the gun she had stolen hidden.

"You," Rose glared at Caroline. She definitely wasn't going now. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Rose," Jack pulls her to the side. "Please get on the boat. Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor."

"No Jack. I'm not leaving without you."

"Listen Rose. Your aunt told me she made arrangements with a boat at the other side of the ship. Jack can get off there," Caroline approached them again. "All you have to do is get on this boat and I can make sure your aunt's wishes are carried out."

Rose looks at Caroline suspiciously. Something wasn't right here, but Jack didn't give her much time to think about that.

"See, I have my own boat to catch. Now go on. Get in the lifeboat," Jack led her back to the railing. Looking at him, she didn't resist the officer pulling her away and into the lifeboat.

"Jack!" Rose reached her hand out for him. For just a second their hands grasp each other tightly.

"Clear the way!" An officer pushed Jack aside, causing their hands to disconnect.

"Don't worry Rose. Everything will be alright," Jack reassured her as the boat was lowered. Rose was helpless. She just sat there, staring up at Jack, wondering what was to happen now.

Now alone with a seething Caroline, Jack knew then that what she had told Rose wasn't true. It didn't matter. He could be angry with her, but he wasn't. All that really mattered that Rose was safe and off the sinking ship. "There is no arrangement is there?"

"Oh there is. Not that your little girlfriend will be benefiting from it any. I always win Jack. You should know that by now. We'll get on that lifeboat then we'll hide out on the rescue ship 'til we dock in New York. Our new names will be Jack and Carly Dahl. Rose won't be the wiser. She'll think you've perished after all on the Titanic."

"You can't be serious," Jack stared at her coldly. "What's to stop me from contacting Rose once we're on the rescue ship? Or going to her after we dock?"

"Her mother. You see Ruth and I grew close. She gave her word that she'd keep her pesky daughter away from my fiancée. Even if she had to have her committed to the infirmary with guards to do so. So you see Jack. You two will never see each other again."

"I don't love you Caroline," Jack said.

"I don't care," Caroline shrugged. "No more talking now. Better catch the last glimpses of Rose since you'll never see her again."

Jack looked at Caroline then back at the lowering lifeboat with his beloved on it. His heart ached, as he knew that Caroline was right. Rose was out of his life forever. But he was grateful for what little time they did have together. That was something that Caroline could never take away.

…..

Rose looked up at Jack, tears streaming from her eyes. How could she leave him like this? She loved him so much. As a flare went off into the sky, haloing Jack's face, Rose saw the sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes. His beautiful blue happy eyes now contained only sadness and despair, and Caroline's face…it shone with triumph. An evil grin spread from ear to ear. Something was up. Caroline was definitely up to something and it wasn't good. Rose had to stop her before it was too late.

Looking back up at Jack, Rose quickly stood up and leaped back onto the boat railing. Once her feet was back on solid ground, Rose raced through the hall looking for a way to get to Jack.

"Rose no!" Jack cried out as she leaped from the lifeboat. Shoving Caroline out of the way, he ran away from the railing and to the grand staircase to meet her. Their only thoughts were reaching one another.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose cried as she rushed into the first class lounge.

"Rose!" Jack rushed down the stairs.

"Jack!" Rose burst into refreshed tears as they collide into each others arms, holding on to each other tight, not wanting to let go of each other ever again.

"You're so stupid Rose! Why did you do that! Why!" Jack looks straight into her eyes.

At first Rose couldn't speak. Her love for him was so strong that her voice wouldn't work. But finally she smiled and lovingly gazed into his eyes. "You jump I jump. Right?"

"Right," Jack slightly laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"I couldn't go Jack. I couldn't go," Rose sobbed.

"It's alright. We'll think of something," Jack held her tighter.

"At least I'm with you."

For that one moment, Caroline was forgotten about. She stood up there and watched the two lovers. This wasn't fair. Why had this happened? This voyage was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to give her some important connections and Jack some goals to work towards for once. But the only new goal Jack had was a new girlfriend and Caroline was out in the cold. She knew that. She had lost everything because really, Jack was the only thing she had.

She couldn't take it anymore. Caroline pulled out the gun she had hidden in her lifebelt and began wildly shooting at them.

Jack looks up and saw Caroline with the gun, knowing that it was them she was aiming for. His former fiancée has gone completely mad.

"Run Rose!" Jack pulled Rose along after him as they run down the grand staircase away from Caroline's gunshots.

Caroline was in hot pursuit, as Jack pulled Rose into waist high water, making it harder to run. They ran even faster though when a bullet lands right next to them in the water. Finally, Jack pulled Rose up into a dry room, making it easier for them to run as a bullet flew into the glass window.

Caroline stopped chasing them when she reached the waist high water and tries to shoot, but the gun was out of bullets. She screamed in frustration, but a deadly smile crossed her face when she heard the dying groan of the sinking ship. Regardless of their recent escape, Jack and Rose didn't have a chance to survive the sinking. Revenge really did come in different forms.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Caroline called after them one more time before turning around to go up to the next to last lifeboat being launched.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and Rose glanced behind them as Jack led her down some stairs leading to a flooded corridor. Singling for her to be quiet they leaned against the wall looking up the stairs to make sure that Caroline was no longer following them. Rose's heart dropped when she heard the sounds of a child crying for his father Looking around the corner of the corridor, they saw a little boy standing in front of a door with water spilling out, crying for his papa.

"We can't leave him," Rose clutched Jack's arms.

Looking back up the stairs from where they had come and seeing water spilling down, Jack nodded in agreement. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if they just left the little boy. With Rose following him, he ran to the boy and scooped him up into his arms. Seeing that the door was about to give way under the weight of the water on the other side, Jack turned and ran back for the stairs. His eyes widening with horror, he stopped when he saw that more water was coming down the stairs, making it impossible to go back up.

"Go back!" He yelled at Rose as they headed in the direction of the groaning door. Suddenly a middle-aged man, who must be the boy's father, appeared out of a room carrying a suitcase. Seeing Jack with his son, the man cursed in some sort of language and grabbed the boy away from Jack.

To both Jack and Rose's horror, the man rans straight for the groaning door that was now bulging from all the weight. It was going to give way!

"Wait! Come back! You're going the wrong way!" Jack and Rose both cried outfor the man, but the man either didn't listen or he didn't understand. Rose screamed in horror as the door finally gave way and the roaring ocean swallowed up both the boy and his father. She didn't have time for much else because Jack pushed her into another corridor and they were both running from the angry wall of water.

"Run!" Jack ordered.

They ran their fastest, but it wasn't fast enough, because both lost their balance as the wall of ocean slammed into them. About five seconds later, Rose and Jack were both slammed up against a closed gate.

"Jack!" Rose cried out, terrified.

"Follow me!" Jack ordered, having spotted a stairway on their way to the gate. Grabbing on to the pipes up on the ceiling, Jack led Rose to the stairway. "Give me your hand," He grabbed onto the banister. He let Rose up first then he joined her, but to both of their dismay they found the gate on top of the stairwell locked.

"How are we going to get out?" Rose cried.

"I don't know," Jack looked at her. Terror struck their hearts as they look behind to see the water quickly rising.

Jack began jerking at the gates. "Help! Help!"

"Help!" Rose joined him.

They looked down again to see the water was now up to their feet.

"Help us!" Jack called, spotting a steward about to head up the stairs. "Sir! Sir! Help us!" Jack reached a hand out through the gate.

"Please!" Rose cried along with him. She didn't want to die. Not anymore. Not now that she had found Jack!

The steward just looked at them, then began to head up the stairs, but then stopped, realizing that he couldn't just leave two people down there to drown.

"Oh bloody hell," the steward headed back down, keys in hand.

"Hurry!" Rose cried, as the steward began trying every key he had in the lock.

"Come on!" Jack urged as water was now up to their waists. The ship was sinking fast.

The steward grew even more frantic as sparks flew from the ceiling. He had the key in his hand, but his hands had grown so slippery from his sweat that he dropped them. Sorrow and regret in his eyes, he looked at the young couple that were going to die down here tonight. He was truly sorry that he wasn't able to save them. "I'm sorry! I dropped the keys!" He said, before darting up the stairs.

"No wait!" Rose cried, "Send for help! Wait!"

Thinking fast, Jack sucked in a big gulp of air and went under, searching for the keys himself. At first he couldn't find them, but soon enough he had them in his hand. When he reemerged, the water was up to their shoulders and raising fast.

"Which one is it Rose!" Jack held the keys up.

"The pointy one!"

Finding the correct key, Jack got it in the keyhole, but the key refused to turn.

"Hurry Jack!" Rose screamed as the water reached their neck.

"It's stuck!" Jack twisted the key again.

"Hurry Jack!" Rose cried as the water got even higher. "Jack!"

Jack gave it one more hard turn and relief flooded his eyes as it turned and the gate opened. "I got it Rose! Go!" He pushed her out into the hallway.

Ducking under a pipe and reemerging Rose looked back to find that she was alone in the hallway. Where was Jack? "Jack!"

"Rose!" Jack grabbed on to the pipe from the other side.

"Jack come on!" Rose reached out her hand.

Ducking under the pipe, Jack reemerged to rejoin Rose. "Move Rose!" Jack pushed her to the stairs. They then make their way up to the deck.

Five minutes later, they were running through the first class smoking lounge when Rose spotted Mr. Andrews, who was staring at the clock on the mantle, pure heartbreak on his face. What? Why was he still here instead of on a lifeboat?

"Wait!" Rose called to Jack as he pulled her along. Jack stopped and stood aside as Rose went to the older man, knowing how much he had loved this ship and how it must be destroying him to watch all his hard work sink to the bottom of the ocean. "Mr. Andrews…aren't you going to make a try for it?"

Mr. Andrews looked at her, all the grief in the world contained in his eyes. His voice was soft and full of grief. "I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship young Rose."

Rose immediately knew that he was planning to go down with his creation. She wanted to try to talk him into coming with them, but by the look in Jack's eyes, there wasn't time. The ship was going quickly.

She hugged him tightly. "It's been a pleasure to have met you Mr. Andrews."

"Same here young Rose. Best of luck to you," Mr. Andrews picked up his life vest and handed it to her. "Here take this."

"Thank you."

"Rose we have to go. She's going fast," Jack held his hand out for her.

She took one more look at Mr. Andrews, then took Jack's hand and allowed him to pull her out of the room.

…..

Caroline looked up at the sinking ship as her lifeboat sailed further away. She felt a twinge of sadness at such a loss of a beautiful vessel, and a little sad at the loss of her fiancée Jack. But this was what he wanted. He had chosen death with Rose other than life with her so it was his own fault. She turned away from the sight of the sinking ship.

…..

Molly's heart was in her throat as she watched the sinking ship. Her Rose was on that ship right now. Hopefully she was with Jack…that way they would die together if need be. But then again, maybe Jack had gotten Rose in a boat in time and Rose was now alone and frightened…whichever the case, Molly wished she was with her niece now instead of in this lifeboat.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Rose emerged back out onto the tilting deck. Jack pulled her to the rail just in time to see people jumping overboard, rushing the inevitable.

"We're going to have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" Jack turned around again, pulling Rose after him. It was now even harder to run now that they were in the crowd of rushing people, but Jack was determined. They had to get to safety and soon.

…..

Fabrizio screamed as he was almost sucked back into the ship, and sighed in relief as he grabbed onto the side to prevent himself from going in. He swam away and was right at the edge of the ship when there was a loud popping sound. Fabrizio looked up just to see the giant smoke stack falling down on top of him killing him just as fast as that gunshot from that officer had killed Tommy Ryan earlier.

…..

Jack pulled Rose ahead of him on the crowded stairway. Both are now having a hard time walking.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…," A man was praying.

"You want to hurry up through that valley there!" Jack pushes the slow moving man out of the way.

They finally get to the upper deck and hung on to the railing as they continued to move forward.

"Jack look!" Rose pointed out a priest, hanging onto a group of people as he grabbed on to some sort of structure on the deck, saying the lord's prayer. They didn't have time to stop for long. They had to keep moving with the crowd.

"Come on," Jack grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the railing of the stern where he grabs on tightly to the rail and she hung on tightly to him. He huged her tightly to him with his free hand. "Hang on!"

Rose looked around her at the struggling and falling people. She then glanced down to sees Helga, Fabrizio's girlfriend hanging onto a railing, her feet dangling in midair. Rose had to wonder where Fabrizio and Tommy were now. Where they safe? She hoped so. For Jack's sake, she hoped so. She looked around again at her surroundings and almost laughed at the irony.

"Jack!" Rose grinned almost maniacally. "This is where we first met!"

Jack looked down at her, his eyes full of love. Touched that she remembered that at a moment like this. He kisses her forehead and hugged her tighter as the boat tilted some more.

Among the screams comes a loud booming cracking sound. Rose looked behind her and stifled a scream as the ship broke in two, sucking in a group of people into it's opening chasm.

"Jack!" She screamed as the stern went falling back down into the water.

"Hang on!" Jack tightened his grip on the railing and pressed against her so she didn't fall as well.

"We're saved!" A woman screamed out joyously as it seemed that the stern was going to steady itself on the surface of the ocean. Rose looked at Jack with hope in her eyes, but he shook his head grimly. The ship was still full of water with too much weight on it. Screams rang out again as the deck again tilted upward at a faster rate.

"We have to move!" Jack begins to climb the rail. Once he was on the other side, he reached for Rose's hand. "Come on Rose! I'll pull you over!"

"Jack…I can't…" Rose cried, fear deepening in her heart.

"Yes you can Rose. Just grab my hand and climb. I won't let go! I promise."

Rose nodded and grabbed his hand and struggled to climb the rail.

"I got ya. I won't let go," Jack pulled her up. "Come on I got ya."

Rose sighed in relief as she found herself safely on the other side with Jack, but her fear again deepened when she noticed that the ship was now straight up in the air.

"What's happening Jack?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Jack answered, the fear quite evident in his voice.

Rose looked down at Helga, who looked back up at her, clearly afraid and sad. All of her family and most likely Fabrizio was gone. Rose tentatively reached her hand out to the frightened blond, but it was too late. Helga lost her grip on the rail and she fell screaming into the churning water.

"No," Rose began to cry. She turned to look at a man in a chef's suit. He looks at her sadly then turned away.

Rose gasped when the ship began it's final descent into the ocean "Oh God, Oh God," She cried, not even feeling Jack grasping her hand tightly. Her whole attention was on the frosty ocean below them.

"This is it Rose!" Jack called to her. He noticed that she not paying attention. Her eyes are full of fear and directed at the ocean.

"Rose! Rose look at me!"

She turned her head to meet his eyes and they again filled her world, the only thing that could take her mind off her fate.

"Listen to me Rose, the ship is going to suck us down! Take a deep breath when I say! Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Do not let go of my hand!"

Rose nodded, intending to obey everything he said.

"We're going to make it Rose! Trust me!"

"I trust you!"

The rail was right upon the ocean now and Rose shivered as she felt the wintry chill. She has never felt this cold before in her life.

"Ready! Now!" Jack yelled as the ocean swallowed them up.

The ship fell away and Jack and Rose hands remained linked together. Jack rised kicking hard for the surface, holding tightly to Rose as he pulled her up. The surface was in a roiling chaos of screaming and thrashing people. Over a thousand people were now floating where the ship had once been. Some were stunned and gasping for breath. Others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting…and screaming. Jack and Rose barely have time to gasp for air before people who were driven insane by the water, four degrees below zero begin clawing at them.

Rose barely had time to scream when a man pushed her under, trying to climb on top of her, to get out of the water.

"Jack!"

"Get off of her! Get off of her!" Jack repeatedly punched the man until the man was floating unconscious into the ocean.

"Jack!"

"Swim Rose! I need ya to swim!" Jack began swimming, grabbing hold of her life vest, pulling her along.

"It's so cold!" Rose cried, trying her best to swim on her own to make it easier for Jack.

"Swim Rose!" Jack said with determination, spotting some floating debris nearby. "Climb on it Rose," Jack leads her to the debris.

Rose nodded, grabbing on to the wood paneling and struggling on top of it.

"Jack come on!" Rose called. Jack tried to join her on the wooden debris, but it wasn't not strong enough to hold two people as it tries to tip Rose back over into the water, but Jack quickly slid back off, causing it to right itself again. He was going to have to remain in the water.

Rose was about to get off too, but Jack grabbed her shoulder first "Stay on it Rose! Stay on it."

Rose nodded, not having enough strength to argue the point and also just wanting to make him happy. "Jack."

"It'll be alright now," Jack smiled reassuringly at her as he moved in front of her and took her hand in his. "It'll be alright now."

"Return the boat!" A whistle sounded out just a few yards across from them. Jack looked to see an officer blowing a whistle and hollering for the lifeboats to come back.

"Return the boats!"

"The boats will be coming back for us Rose. Just wait a little bit longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back," Jack smiled with real hope and optimism in his voice. He truly believed they were going to be saved.

Rose just nodded, his optimism helping her as she laid her head down trying to forget about the biting cold and trying to stop her chattering teeth. She wondered if she'll ever be warm again.

…..

Molly stood up in the boat as she tried to rally the women together to collect some of the screaming people out in the ocean. She was getting frustrated. She glared at Ruth, who had her ears covered against all the wailing screaming of the poor souls out there in the ocean.

"For goodness sake Ruth!" Molly forced the woman's hands from her ears. "That can be Rose out there! Don't you want to go back for your own daughter?!"

"I already told you we can't go back!" Quartermaster Hitchins glared at Molly. "They'll pull us right down I'm telling ya!"

"Aw knock it off! You're scaring me. Come on girls, grab your oars. Let's go."

No one moves. They just set there staring at Molly as if she's lost her mind.

"Well come on!" Molly urged, noticing how the women wouldn't meet her eyes. "I don't understand a one of ya. It's your men out there! There's plenty of room for more!"

"There'll be one less in this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!" Hitchens yelled.

Molly stunned at being talked to in such a matter sat down. She looked over at Ruth who still had her hands over her ears, shutting it all out. Molly closed her eyes and said a little prayer. "Please keep my niece safe. Whether it be here on earth or up there with you." Then Molly just stared out in space, lost in the memories of her niece.

…..

Jack and Rose drifted under the blazing stars. The water was so glassy that Rose could see the stars reflecting back at her in the dark water. She glanced at Jack and notices how white his face was and his lips were blue. Ice was forming in his hair. She shivered at the low moaning in the darkness around them.

"It's getting quiet," Rose sighed, no sign of hope is in her voice. She was sure they were going to die out there.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats all organized."

Rose just stared off into space. She knew the truth. There were no boats coming back. They were going to die out here. Looking behind Jack, she saw that the officer with the whistle was now still, his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping. He had died and the same fate awaited her and Jack.

But Jack couldn't give up hope. At least not for Rose. She still had a good chance of survival. She wasn't in the water for that long. She could still live a long and happy life. He was going to remain optimistic for her. He had to give her hope.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a very strong worded letter to the white star line about all this," Jack tried to laugh weakly, but the way it came out, it sounded like a gasp of fear. Rose looked up at him, love for him shining in her eyes.

"I love you Jack."

Jack took her hand. "Don't you do that. Don't you start saying your good-byes. Not yet. Do you understand me." His voice was strong and determined. He wasn't going to let her give up.

"I'm so cold," Rose shivered.

"You're going to get out of here. You're going to go on and have lots of babies and watch them grow. You're going to die an old old lady. Warm in her bed. Not here…not like this…not this night. Do you understand me?"

"I can't feel my body."

Jack forced the words out as he was beginning to have trouble breathing. "Rose, listen to me. Winning that ticket was the best thing that's ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful Rose. I'm thankful." His voice began to tremble with the cold that was making it's way to his heart, but his eyes were unwavering. He was determined that she survived. "You must do me this honor…promise me that you will survive…that you won't give up…no matter what happens…no matter how hopeless…promise me now Rose…and never let go of that promise."

"I promise."

"Never let go."

"I promise. I will never let go Jack. I'll never let go."

Jack smiled happily at her, and he tightens his grip as he closed his eyes. He needed to rest. He'll just close his eyes just for a little while. Just for a little while.

Rose stared up at the stars and grasped Jack's cold hand in hers as she laid on her back, singing what she now considered to be their song. "Come Josephine in my flying machine…and it's up she goes…up she goes…"

She turned her head to the glare of a light. Her eyes widened with joy and hope for the first time in hours as a deep voice calls out.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive out there! Hello!"

She came to full attention to see the silhouette of a boat moving along the still bodies. They were saved!

"Jack!" She turned and shook his pale hand. "There's a boat Jack!"

Jack wasn't responding. Why wasn't he responding? "Jack! There's a boat!" She tries a little louder and harder. "Jack! There's a boat."

She stared in disbelief at his frost-rimmed face. He looked so peaceful…as if he was sleeping. But she knew better. Hot tears streamed from her face. This couldn't be happening to them! Not now! Not after all they've been through. How could life be so unkind to her? She's finally found the love of her life just to lose him not two days later.

"Jack…there's a boat Jack," She cried in vain, leaning her cheek upon his cold hand. That was when she thought she felt it…she thought she felt his hand move, but when she looked back up, his eyes were still closed and he was motionless. It was wishful thinking. But it made her realize that she still had a promise to keep.

"Come back! Come back!" Rose called for the boat, but her voice was too weak and the officers didn't hear her. Not even realizing that she was still holding Jack's hand, Rose slipped off the board and swam over to the dead officer with the whistle. She didn't even flinch at the thought as she jerked the whistle out of the officer's mouth and blew on it with all her might to catch the officer's attention.

"Come about!" The officer yelled, shining the light on Rose. She fells into unconsciousness just when the boat reached her.

One of the officers noticed the unconscious young man that she was holding on to and pulled him into the ship.

"He still has a pulse," The office felt his neck.

"Well don't just stand there. Wrap him up quickly! Get him warm!" The head officer yelled.

…..

It's dawn and the passengers had been boarded onto the rescue ship Carpathia. Caroline was standing at the rail looking down on the last remaining lifeboat containing the officers and two unconscious people that she instantly recognized. Rose and Jack. She rushed to the officers as they get on board.

"We need a doctor right away!" Officer Lowe hollers. "Especially for the young man! He needs medical attention right away!"

"Jack! Jack!" Caroline pushed her way through the crowd. She took his ice-cold hand and gasps when she notices how pale he was.

"You know him ma'am?" The officer asked.

"Of course I know him. He's my fiancée," Caroline glared at the officer, daring him to challenge her claim.

"Do you know her as well? They were together," The officer questioned.

Caroline looked at the unconscious Rose. She could almost laugh. Rose had thought she had stolen Jack away from her, but she was wrong. She was going to make sure that Rose never saw Jack again.

"I never saw her before in my life," Caroline shook her head. "But please, can we get him moved to the infirmary right now? He's awfully cold."

"Yes ma'am," The officer nodded, getting Jack on the stretcher. Caroline grinned evilly as she followed the men as they carried Jack to the infirmary, leaving Rose behind with another officer, waiting for someone to take care of her.

It was Molly who passed by and instantly recognizes a pale Rose, being prepped to be moved to the infirmary as well.

"Oh my lord Rose!" Molly collapsed on to her knees as she reached her niece.

"You know this girl ma'am?" The officer asked the well-dressed lady.

"Yes sir. She's my niece. How bad is she?" Molly asked.

"Not bad. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness and calls for someone named Jack. But she's well enough to be cared for by a family member if you want to take her to your room," The officer explained, realizing that Molly was of the first class and probably had an enclosed room of her own.

"Yes sir. Will you carry her and I'll lead the way?"

"Yes mam," the officer nodded, picking Rose up into his arms.

"I love you Jack," Rose whispers in her sleep, snuggling into the officer's arm.

"Poor darling," Molly placed a warm hand on her forehead. "Well come on. Let's get her to her room."


	13. Chapter 13

_Two days later…_

Jack begans to awaken from his deep slumber. The last thing he remembered was being in the freezing water holding Rose hands. He tried to move his hand, but someone was holding it in a almost painfully tight grip..

"Rose?" Jack opened his eyes to stare at a white ceiling.

"Jack," a familiar cold voice said his name. He turned to find Caroline glaring at him.

"Caroline," Jack blinked, surprised to find her by his bedside.

"How are you feeling dear? Fine? Well that's good," Caroline didn't give Jack the chance to answer. "Imagine my relief when they brought you on deck. I was so worried because you were so cold and pale…but they brought you here and now you're well."

"Rose," Jack looked at Caroline, wondering what had happened to her. Did Caroline do something?

"Oh Jack…you were with her weren't you? Poor Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. She was devastated when she found out."

"Found out what?"

"Why Jack, don't you remember? They found you both out there, but…poor Rose…she didn't make it Jack. They tried to revive her, but nothing helped."

"No. She promised," Jack turned away, certain that Caroline was lying. She had to be. Rose wouldn't break a promise…she wouldn't.

"Jack, I know how much you cared about her and I'm sorry. But she's gone. Face it, your Rose is gone."

Jack blinked back his tears. Crying wouldn't bring Rose back to him. It would only make things worse. "How about Fabri? He made it didn't he?"

Caroline solemnly shook her head, this time she was truthful. She had checked all the lists but Fabrizio was on none of them. She felt a little twinge of sadness when she found that out. She had nothing against Fabrizio. He had been a good person and had never gotten in her way. A part of her would miss him. But another part of her was relieved. Now jack had no close friends and that made it easier for her to control things. And telling by the way the light went out of his eyes, she had a feeling that carefree spirit of his would no longer be a problem any longer.

"Madame…may I take your names?" A steward appeared in the doorway.

"Yes. Dahl. Jack and Carly Dahl," Caroline smiled. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but then fell silent. Why resist? Without Rose and Fabrizio, he had lost all well to go on. Let Caroline do what she wanted. He no longer cared.

…..

"Jack," Rose sighed lazily as she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of a first class stateroom. Where was she? Where was Jack? How did she get here?

"Rosie darlin? You awake?" her Aunt Molly's voice came to her. That was when it came flooding back. The sinking, the cold freezing water…and Jack not responding to her calls.

"Jack!" Rose cried out in heart-wrenching grief. Now she was alone. No one loved her…no one…not like Jack anyway. No one would ever love her like Jack had.

"Oh darlin', I'm so sorry. I looked for him on the lists and such, but he wasn't listed. Oh Rosie I'm so sorry," Molly ran to embrace her niece.

"Oh Jack, my poor sweet Jack," Rose cried. "Why Molly why? Why did I find him just to lose him two days later."

"I don't know Rosie. I don't know. It's such a shame. He was a good soul with a kind heart and it was obvious how much he loved you. I'm so sorry this happened," Molly soothed her niece.

"I was with him the whole time Molly. When we were in that freezing water I was with him. He had found some floating debris and he made me get on it. He tried to join me but the board would only hold one person. I tried to get back off, but he made me stay on and he made me promise to go on…no matter what happened."

"Oh Rose."

"But how can I? How can I go back to living under my mother's roof, putting up with her put downs?How can I go on living in a world with out Jack?"

"I don't know Rose," Molly shooks her head. She honestly didn't know how Rose was going to survive. For one thing, her and Ruth had talked and decided it would be good to go their separate ways. At the time Molly thought Rose was dead and that was her only reason for staying with her sister in law. But now that Rose was back, how could she possibly get Ruth to let her stay? That woman will kill the spirit that Jack had resurrected in Rose. How could Molly protect Rose now? Then an idea came to her. A painful idea, but it may be Rose's only way out. "Rose…your ma still thinks you're dead. I had the officers bring you straight here to my stateroom and I didn't see fit to tell Ruth just yet that you were alive."

"What are you getting at Aunt Molly," Rose wiped away her tears.

"Well darlin'…I was thinking…what if we don't tell old Ruthie of your survival. What if I just keep you hidden until we reach Denver, then we'll figure out what to do from there. What do you say?"

"But what about Mother? Won't she want to come in here and pay you a visit?"

"Not unless I call her in here," Molly smiled. "We'll of course be staying in the Waldorf-Astoria hotel for a couple of days, then me and you will go on to Denver by train, your mother none the wiser that her recently deceased daughter will be joining me. What do ya say Rose?"

Rose was quiet for a second. This was something completely new to her. Of course she was already planning to leave her old life behind when she had told Jack that she was getting off with him, but that was when she was going to have Jack with her. But now Jack was gone and she'd be all alone. How can she possibly survive?

"Rose?" Molly became concerned when Rose didn't answer right away.

"Okay Molly. We'll do it. Besides, I think Jack would want me to do this. It'll be a way for me to keep my promise to him," Rose nodded, her heart aching at the thought of her Jack.

"Oh Rose, you did love him didn't ya?"

Rose sniffed and nodded, allowing Molly to take her in her arms and comfort her like she used to do when Rose was a child.

…..

Five days later…

Jack leaned against the rail looking up at the statue of liberty, thinking of how Fabrizio will never get to see the magnificent statue, the one goal he had all his life.

"Jack did you hear me!" Caroline yelled into his ear. "Once we dock, we'll be going to the Waldorf-Astoria hotel where we'll stay the night. They're putting up all Titanic survivors for the night! Then first thing tomorrow we'll be on the next train to Chippewa Falls! Do you understand me!"

"Yes Caroline," Jack nodded, not looking at her.

"Jack listen to me…" Caroline left off as she looked to the far end of the rail and saw Rose. She immediately stepped in front of Jack, hiding him from view. She couldn't let them see each other. They'd be back in each other's arms in seconds. She had to get Jack out of here now. She roughly grabbed his arm. "Come on Jack. It's time we disembark. I want to get to the hotel as soon as possible," She pushed him to the docking ramp as soon as she possibly could.

Rose stared up at the statue of liberty, thinking of her time with Jack. It had been the most magical time of her life and she wasn't going to forget it. She would always love Jack, he would always live in her heart and that's what was important. And she was going to keep her promise to him. She was going to make sure that Jack Dawson didn't die in vain.

"Name love?" An officer with a pad approached her.

Rose looks at him then back up at the statue of liberty. "Dawson. Rose Dawson."

The officer nodded and walked away. Rose sighed. Rose Dewitt Bukater has just died. Rose Dawson has now been brought to life in her place. She was going to make it count…just like Jack did.

She had no idea that at that moment, the love of her life was heading away from her and it'd be a good long time before she'd ever see him again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Two Years Later_

_Denver Colorado..._

"Josephine! Josephine Dawson come here right now!" Rose called, standing in the doorway of her bedroom, hair ribbons in her hand.

"Rose?" Molly came out of her own bedroom, her hand on her hip. "Go easy on the girl. She's just excited. She's never gone on a long train ride before."

Rose sighed as she twirled the ribbons around her fingers. It's been two years since Titanic had sank out from under them and she had lost the love of her life, and so much had happened in that time. Having gotten out from under her mother's hateful influence thanks to her Aunt Molly taking her in. Adjusting to life as Rose Dawson instead of Rose Dewitt Bukater. Grieving endlessly for Jack and not being able to come out of that grief until she had made the most wonderful discovery. Her pregnancy, which gave her Josephine, an adorable girl with Jack's blond hair and blue eyes and Rose's curls and facial features. She was gorgeous and Rose loved her dearly. The baby had soothed the ache that losing Jack had caused. The child had quickly become Rose's entire world.

Now, two years later, Josephine was asking questions about why she didn't have a daddy like Sally, the two year old belonging to Molly's maid and Josephine's best friend, did. Rose had told her that her daddy had to go to heaven but loved and missed her very much. The little girl had more questions, but they were questions that Rose couldn't answer. After all, she had only known Jack for three days. Three glorious days that had been over far too soon.

Not able to answer the child's innocent questions, Rose had sent her to play with her dolls and had went to her Aunt Molly, who they had been living with for the last two years, and had a heart to heart.

"I know it's not the end of it, Molly. She's going to want to know more about Jack, but I have nothing to tell her. What am I going to do? I'm not going to always be able to send her to play with her dolls," Rose sighed, leaning back in her chair, a single tear falling from her eyes. "I miss him so much...I wish he was here. He'd know what to do. Ugh, if he was here, there wouldn't be any questions."

"Rose, I am so so sorry. I know you miss Jack and poor Josephine misses him too, even though she never knew him. She needs to know about her daddy. Does he have any family at all?"

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember what Jack had told her. "Yes. A sister, she had ran off before a fire had killed his parents. But I don't know her name or how to find her."

Molly picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "Darlin', perhaps it's for the best to find this sister. After all, she is Josephine's family and she needs to know of her brother's passing. Maybe she can tell you a little more about Jack as well."

"But how do I find her?"

"A trip to Chippewa Falls for a start. Then go from there. At least that's what I would do."

So now, a week after that conversation, two hours before they were to leave Denver, Rose was chasing after her daughter to fix her hair.

"We just hardly have any time, Molly. Maybe I should leave her here...," Rose sighed, her patience gone.

"No, that won't do. Josephine belongs with her mother. Not that I wouldn't love to keep the girl for you, but she's so attached to you and you her. I can see it in your eyes, you wouldn't be able to live without your baby. I'll get her. We'll get her ready to go together," Molly patted Rose's cheek and went to retrieve her great niece. "Josephine sweetie, your mama is in need of you! Come to Aunt Molly!"

Ten minutes later, the ribbons were in Josephine's hair, pulling the blond curls into a bouncy ponytail and her favorite doll was wrapped in her arms.

"There she is. Miss. Dawson is ready for her trip," Molly pinched the girl's cheek. "Ah she is as cute as button, Rose."

"I wish Jack could see her," Rose winced again as Jack again came to her mind. She couldn't help it. Every time she held their child in her arms and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, Jack came back to her. Josephine had been his final gift to her. A gift that she cherished greatly.

"I know sweetie. He has though. In spirit," Molly winked. "Now come. Time to get you to the train station. Chippewa Falls awaits."

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us, Aunt Molly? Josephine is going to miss you and so will I..."

"Oh I'm quite sure. I have too much to do here at home. You two go and see about Jack's family then go to California and soak up that sun like you planned. I'll see you both when you return."

_Four Days Later..._

_Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin..._

It's been a long tiring journey when Rose stepped off the train with Josephine in her arms, sound asleep. She looked around the train station, taking everything in. Everything was so...busy, like all other train stations. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but not the normal everyday rush. She guessed that all train stations were the same. Sighing, she made her way to the exit, wondering where she was going to go to next. She really didn't have a plan thought up. She just wanted to find Jack's sister, tell her of his death and about Josephine, and perhaps get some information about Jack himself. Some information to share with her young daughter when she once again asked about her dead father.

First thing was first though. Finding a place to stay. She walked up to the window where a ticket clerk was writing something on a pad. She waited until he was finished before speaking.

"Sir, are there any rooms to rent here or hotels? My daughter and I need a place to stay," She explained.

"There's Lorraine's bed and breakfast just down the street there, ma'am. She'll be happy to take you and your young'un in. Welcome to Chippewa Falls, by the way."

Rose smiled, grateful for the directions and the man's friendliness. "Thank you sir."

It didn't take long for Rose to find the bed and breakfast. It was a Victorian building with a wrap around porch with a swing and two rocking chairs. It was rather charming and Rose felt at home already. She entered the building and approached the reception desk with a girl a year older than her was reading a magazine. Rose cleared her throat, but it was Josephine's giggle that caught the girl's attention.

"Her hair is like yours, mommy," Josephine took notice of the girl's straight red hair.

"That it is, darling," Rose kissed her daughter's blond curls.

The girl blushed and closed the magazine. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my daughter and I need a room, please," Rose explained, hoping that no one asked for her last name. She didn't know if she should use Dawson or not. After all, Caroline had survived the sinking and would probably show up to dispute it.

"Will your husband be joining you?" The girl asked, curiously.

"My daddy is in heaven," Josephine answered the question before Rose could speak.

"Josephine, the nice lady was asking mommy that question. Never answer questions when it's directed towards mommy, okay?" Rose gently scolded, hugging her daughter close, letting her know that she was still loved.

Josephine just nodded and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know how many people to a room," The girl apologized, feeling awkward.

"It's okay. He died in an accident before she was born. He was from here. I'm hoping to find out more about him somehow to tell her as she grows. She misses him terribly," Rose explained.

"We have a good sized room on the second floor Miss..."

"Calvert. Rose Calvert," She decided not to say Dawson. It would bring up too many questions that she wasn't ready to answer at the moment.

"Calvert," The girl wrote down before handing Rose a key. "I hope that you enjoy your stay and welcome to Chippewa Falls."

"Thank you," Rose nodded, feeling exhausted. Already she felt exhausted. Keeping Josephine in her arms, she went upstairs to her room to unpack and make herself and Josephine at home. For the coming weeks, this bed and breakfast will be their home.

While Rose was up in her room with Josephine, the door of the bed and breakfast opened and entered Caroline Dawson.

"Hello Caroline," The girl put on a fake smile. It was clear that she didn't care for the girl in the least. Caroline had always been an unpleasant girl and everyone had cheered when she had left town with her boyfriend Jack Dawson. But when they had returned, the girl was even more unpleasant than ever before, and poor Jack, who used to be rather friendly, cheerful, and full of life, he was the shadow of his former self. It was as if Caroline had finally sucked the life right out of him. It was a sad day for Jack's friends and sister when the two wed two months after their return to town.

"Here. I'm dropping off these paintings to your mother. Jack insisted on me delivering them today instead of tomorrow. He said that he had made a promise," Caroline rolled her eyes. She had finally talked Jack into making his talent for drawing work for them by starting a business and selling his artwork to the businesses around and about town. It had been a slow start, but in the past year, business was picking up. Jack would draw and Caroline would deliver.

"Good, father was waiting for these. Jack should come himself. Father was hoping to see him today. He wanted to talk to him about doing some fishing on Lake Wissota come winter."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Jack hates winter now and he especially hates ice," Caroline chuckled. "But I'll tell him that your father wants to see him. So how's business? Is your brother around?"

"Business is great. We just got a new tenant. Lovely girl with the cutest child. And no, my brother is not here. I don't know why you keep asking. You're married to one of the town's handsomest men. You keep messing with my brother. Kathy Dawson will find out and we all know how she detests you."

"We're just friends, Bridget. And Kathy should mind her own business. In her eyes, no one is worthy of her brother when in all honesty, I'm the best that Jack Dawson will ever get. He knows it, too."

The girl known as Bridget disagreed about that. Jack was handsome and when he was friendly, kind, and had a good heart, not to mention talented. He could do a lot better than Caroline. The marriage between the two had been a big mistake, but no one, not even Kathy Dawson, had been able to talk Jack, who had been rather depressed at the time, out of it. Now here Caroline was, sniffing after her own brother. Who knew how it was all going to end.

"I will see you later, Bridget. Tell George I came by."

"I'll be sure not to do that," Bridget glared as the girl left. "Some people have all the nerve."

Meanwhile, Rose stood at her window, looking outside, watching Caroline leave. So Caroline was here in Chippewa Falls. She wondered if she had told anyone of Jack's demise. If not, Rose would be happy to share how the girl had shot at both her and Jack, trying to kill them. Rose then looked at Josephine and sighed. She did know one thing. She did not want that witch anywhere near her and Jack's daughter.

…..

"Why you sent her to deliver those paintings is beyond me, Jack. She may have dropped them. You know how Caroline hates your artwork," Katherine Dawson was washing the dishes as her brother Jack sat at the table peeling potatoes. He didn't live with her in the old Dawson house where they had grown up and Katherine had remodeled when she had returned to Chippewa Falls three years ago, but he spent most of his time there, even though he did have a wife.

"She knows not to do anything to those paintings if she wants groceries this week," was Jack's answer. After Titanic, he had been in a deep depression, unable to handle losing Rose. He had allowed Caroline to take over his life and do whatever she wanted because at the time, he no longer cared. When they had returned to Chippewa Falls, he had been over joyed to find that his sister had returned and was marrying his old friend Thomas. But that hadn't cut through his sadness...not enough to keep him from marrying Caroline, much to Kathy's annoyance. Finally, not able to take seeing her brother wed to a woman that treated him like shit, she asked Jack what he had been thinking. Why he was just resigned to this life with that shrew. She was not what their parents had wanted for him, nor what he deserved. It was an unhappy marriage and Kathy couldn't understand why Jack was settling. That was when Jack told her about Titanic...about Rose and how he had lost her. How he would never love anyone like that again and since he had promised to marry Caroline, he might as well go through with it now that Rose was gone forever. She had been his soulmate and without her...it just wasn't worth fighting over anymore.

Jack did lift out of his depression last year, when Kathy had a long heart to heart with him and told him that Rose wouldn't want him to be sad like this. That this sad Jack wasn't the man that Rose had fallen for. That if he truly loved the now deceased girl, he had to live for her. The promise he had made her give, it was now his promise to keep. So Jack had stopped moping and returned to his happy go lucky self. The only thing was that the marriage to Caroline was permanent and for some reason, Jack didn't even think of ending it. Kathy knew why though. In Jack's mind, Caroline was his punishment. His punishment for surviving the sinking while his precious Rose was gone.

The only things that made Jack happy now a days was his art and spending time with his sister, which he usually did all the time most days. Normally, Jack could be found at the old Dawson farm helping Katherine and her husband with the chores or drawing something or talking to his sister about any and everything. It annoyed Caroline to no end, but Jack didn't care.

"You don't belong with her, Jack. She treats you like shit and Bridget thinks that she's cheating on you with her brother. You deserve better," Kathy sighed, rinsing off the last dish.

"Better doesn't exist anymore. And if Caroline wants to divorce me to be with George, let her. I don't care," Jack shrugged.

Kathy sighed and turned to stare at her brother, wishing that things could be different for him. That his Rose had survived and it was her he had married, not Caroline Simmons. But life threw curve balls and all that anyone could do was roll with them. She just hoped that Jack would wake up before it was too late. He was still young, had his health and could still find someone to make him reasonably happy. He just had to do something about the mistake that was Caroline before he got too old to do so.

Little did Kathy Dawson know that the answer to all of her problems was not even a full mile way, putting the daughter she had with Jack to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Rose got herself and Josephine up early. She hoped to find out if Jack's sister was in town or not and to find out all she could about Jack, without alerting Caroline to her presence of course. That woman would only cause trouble that she didn't need.

Once she was dressed in a yellow silk dress and had her hair done up in it's normal style, she got Josephine ready, braiding her hair and dressing her in a simple pink dress with sensible shoes. She didn't like dressing the little girl up too fancy, knowing that children loved to run and play. Unlike her mother, Rose knew that Josephine wasn't a porcelain doll to stand there and look pretty. She was a child that loved to run and play and get exercise and she dressed her accordingly.

She picked the small child up into her arms and went downstairs, where breakfast was just beginning to be served.

"Oh Ms. Calvert, you are just in time," Bridget greeted, pouring coffee for a man wearing glasses and a business suit. "Come in, sit. We'll serve you and the little Miss."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Rose sat down, placing Josephine on her lap. She kissed the girl's sweet smelling curls and sighed happily. Ever since Josephine had come into her life, she had found the days without Jack quite bearable. Her lovely daughter was her very reason to get up in the mornings.

"Mommy! Hotcakes!" Josephine pointed to a stack of pancakes on the business man's plate.

Rose laughed. "Yes darling, would you like some?"

"Bridget?" A feminine voice called from the front room. "Bridget are you here?"

"Kathy, I'll be right there!" Bridget called disappearing back into the kitchen, just as a white kitten ran out.

"Kitty mommy!" Josephine pointed before wiggling out of Rose's arms and running after it.

"Looks like your daughter is looking for a new friend," the business man chuckled as Rose got out of her seat to go after her daughter.

Kathy Dawson was just about to take a seat when something small ran into her. She looked down to see small blond curls and blue eyes that matched her own and her brother's. "Why hello there?"

"Hello. I'm Josie Dawson!" the friendly little girl smiled.

Kathy laughed, not thinking anything of it. After all, Dawson was a common enough name. "Hello Josie. Nice to meet you. Where are you running too?"

"Kitten!" The child pointed to the white kitten that was clumsily climbing the stairs. She had to laugh, wondering when her friend will start giving away the adorable animals.

"Josephine! You get back in here now!" A voice called out. A gorgeous woman with red hair and green eyes came out of the dining room. Relief was clear on her face when she saw the little girl. "Josephine, what did mommy tell you about running off like that?"

Josephine bowed her head. "Sorry mommy. I wanted to see the kitten."

"I know darling, but you scare mommy when you run off like that," Rose walked over and knelt before her daughter, gently wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry if my daughter was bothering you..."

"Oh she wasn't bothering me," Katherine waved away the apology. "She is quite adorable and since we share a last name, all is forgiven."

Oh no...Josie didn't... "You are?" Rose asked, feeling butterflies fluttering away in her stomach, already knowing who this girl was. She looked like a female version of Jack. What was she going to do? How was she going to ask her about Jack? How was she going to tell her about Jack?

"My name is Katherine Dawson, but my friends call me Kathy," Kathy laughed. "She said he name was Josie Dawson..."

"Yes, and I'm Rose. Her mother..."

Something clicked in Kathy's brain right then. Rose. The name of Jack's lost love...looking at the young woman before her, she realized that the girl fit Jack's description perfectly. Red hair, green eyes, and everything about her shouted first class. Then she looked at the little girl. She had Rose's pretty face...but the hair...the eyes...the way the child tilted her head...could it be...?

Kathy quickly wiped the suspicions from her head. She was being silly. She was so desperate to get that Caroline out of her brother's life, she was turning strangers into ghosts.

"My name is Kathy Dawson, the stranger your gorgeous daughter bumped into," Kathy laughed. "Have you been to Chippewa Falls before?"

"Oh, um...no. I had a...friend who was from here and I wanted to know more about him. He died in an accident a few years back...," Rose reluctantly explained, coming up with some kind of explanation. She wasn't really ready to reveal her identity just yet. It was bad enough that Josephine had blurted out their last name.

"Oh really? You know, I know just about everyone who is from here. I can show you around and perhaps share some information about your friend. That is if I knew him and if I didn't, I probably know someone who did," Kathy laughed, her friendly nature taking over.

This was Rose's chance, she knew it. If she didn't take it, it'd probably be super awkward when she talked to her again. But it felt too soon. It was a dark gloomy world without Jack and she didn't feel right pulling this lovely woman in as well. Then she looked down at Josephine, who looked so much like Jack. This woman was her family and she had a right to know that family. She couldn't rob her of that..no matter how hard it was to speak of Jack's death.

"I don't want to impose...," Rose stammered, still reluctant.

"You're not imposing. I'll be happy to do it."

"Oh I see you've met Rose," Bridgette came out, wiping her hands on a towel. "Isn't her daughter the most darling little thing?"

"Indeed she is. I'm going to show them around town and introduce them to people," Kathy smiled happily. "Oh and I came to make sure that those drawings made it here in one piece. You know how hateful Carly can be."

"Do I ever. Don't worry, they're fine," Bridget chuckled. "Thank you for checking, though."

"Well, can't have that witch ruining the Dawson good name, even though she keeps trying to," Kathy rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister in law.

Rose on the other hand was listening in amusement. It made her happy that no one liked Caroline either. That was one comfort about Jack's death. He no longer had to be bothered by that horrible woman. He was finally free of her.

"Rose, what of breakfast? You should eat..."

"Oh I'll feed her at my place. I make the best pasta on this side of Lake Wissota," Kathy winked at Rose. "Oh, will your husband be joining us?"

"My daddy dead," Josephine sighed, her face lowered and sad.

"Josephine!" Rose gasped, taken aback by how open her daughter was being. She was pretty sure that was a trait she had inherited from Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kathy apologized, yet inwardly she was a little happy. This girl was the very image of Rose. If Jack saw her...oh what was she doing? Jack was married and she knew that he would never cheat on Caroline. The only person that could tempt him that far was his now deceased Rose and this girl was not her. At least she doubted that she was, even though it was suspicious that Rose resembled the girl his bother had fallen for so hard on Titanic, had the last name Dawson, and whose little girl could be a Dawson with that blonde hair and those eyes. Not to mention, there was something very familiar about the girl's mannerisms...but again it was all wishful thinking.

"Don't apologize. It was two year ago...before she was even born really..."

"Well, let's get going. The town is good and awake now. We'll stop at my house to cook you up some food and then we'll be off," Kathy smiled, waving goodbye to Bridget. "See you later, Bridget. Tell George to stay away from Carly, will you? We don't need anymore drama from that woman."

"I've told him again and again. Not that it does any good," Bridget waved, watching Cathy lead Rose and Josephine out of the building, unaware that more drama was soon going to erupt. Drama that was probably going to keep the gossips of Chippewa Falls busy for months to come.

…..

The house was empty when Kathy and Rose entered. Kathy tossed her purse onto the nearby desk and began to flip through the mail she had retrieved from the mailbox.

"Bills, bills, bills," Kathy sighed and looked up and grinned at Rose. "These chaps probably think I'm filthy right or something."

Rose just laughed and looked around the house, wondering if Jack had grown up here or had Kathy purchased a new home when she had come back to town.

"You have a lovely home," Rose looked around, glancing at some drawings on the wall. They were all a familiar style and made her heart ache.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home, Rose," Kathy went into the kitchen and began gathering ingredients to make a nice meal. She was hoping that Jack would stop by soon. For some reason, she really wanted him to meet Rose and her daughter. She couldn't even explain why. She just did.

Rose dug into her purse and pulled out some crayons and folded sheets of paper and placed them on the floor for Josephine. "Darling, I'm going to go and help in the kitchen. Be a good girl and draw mommy a picture."

"Ok, Mommy," Josephine smiled happily, already having a crayon in hand. Rose secretly hoped that Josephine had inherited her father's talent. It would be another gift to remind her of him. She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, satisfied that her daughter was completely preoccupied and would stay out of trouble.

While Rose was in the kitchen with Jack's sister, listening to the other woman talk about her travels before returning home to Chippewa Falls, Jack and Kathy's husband Thomas came through the door talking. Both men paused when they saw little Josephine drawing.

"Where did she come from?" Thomas asked, staring at the child, who hadn't noticed them yet.

"Maybe Katherine is trying to give you a hint," Jack chuckled. "God, she's awfully cute. And look, she's a little artist."

Hearing voices, Josephine finally looked up and saw the two men studying her. Her smile was friendly and awfully familiar. "Hello."

"Hello there. Who are you? Who do you belong to?" Jack asked, walking over and kneeling down to the little girl so they were eye to eye.

"My name is Josie. I belong to Mommy!" The little girl grinned, making Jack laugh and melt a little inside. She was already wrapping him around her finger.

"Well hello Josie. I'm Jack," He held out a hand. Nice to meet you."

She wrapped her little hand around Jack's big one as much as she could. "Hello."

Thomas laughed, seeing the look on Jack's face. "Well, I may not have taken the hint, but you sure have, man."

Jack chuckled. "I just like cute girls, alright?"

"So what are you drawing?" Thomas asked, sitting behind the girl, looking at the picture.

"Me, mommy, and daddy...but daddy's an angel because he went to heaven," Josephine explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Josie. My mommy and daddy went to heaven too," Jack sighed, remembering his parents. "But that's all the reason to make each day count."

"That what mommy says," Josephine smiled, again seeming familiar to Jack, but he couldn't really say why. Who was this child? Who did she belong to and why did he feel at ease to talk to her so freely? It didn't make sense.

Kathy's voice was heard from the kitchen. "I'm sure she's alright. Let's go check." Kathy stepped out and smiled when she saw her brother and Thomas talking to Josephine. "Oh, I see you met Josie Dawson. Isn't she adorable?"

"I think she has Jack wrapped around her finger already," Thomas chuckled, getting to his feet and walking over to his wife, pulling her in his arms. "Where did she come from?"

"She belongs to Rose. I'm showing her around town and thought I'd bring them here to get something to eat," Kathy explained, just as Rose walked out.

"Kathy, where is the...," all words left her as her eyes drifted over to see her daughter talking to a ghost.

Kathy watched as her new friend walked through the door and saw Jack. She was alarmed to see the girl turn pale as her green eyes widened with shock and she began to sway on her feet. "Thomas, catch her."

Thomas did just that, as Rose fell into his arms in a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack looked up and froze when he saw Rose standing there staring at him as if she had seen a ghost. He himself couldn't believe his eyes. She looked just as beautiful as the first day he had seen her...and she was alive! Alive and well and falling back into Thomas's arms in a faint. It was Josephine's cry of "Mommy!" that broke Jack out of his paralysis.

"How...Rose?" He stood on shaky legs and made his way over to his sister and brother and law and to the little girl that was knelt next to the unconscious redhead. He stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. She was alive! She was alive and right here in his sister's living room! How could this be? "Oh my god...Rose...?"

Kathy looked at Jack and saw the mixture of disbelief and joy in his eyes. "Jack?"

He turned to his sister, the tears clear in his eyes. "It's Rose. It's my Rose...she's alive..."

Kathy contained herself. She wanted to cheer with joy. This spelt the end of Caroline, obviously, but she also saw the clear distress in her brother's eyes and knew that there was going to be a lot for the couple to work through. "Oh my god...Jack this is wonderful, don't you think?"

Jack didn't answer. He didn't know what to say or think. He was still reeling from this discovery. The past two years have been spent in a dark cloud of depression because he thought that he had lost the love of his life, when all along she had been alive and well and obviously thinking that he had been the one to perish. What had she gone through in the past two years and how did she end up here in Chippewa Falls and with Kathy of all people? Why hadn't he spotted her on the Carpathia?

He knelt down next to her and with a shaking hand touched her soft red hair. A sob escaped him and a hand clamped over his mouth. "She's really here..."

"Thomas, take her to Jack's old room. She'll be more comfortable there then on the floor," Kathy directed, looking at Jack and then at Josephine, noticing that they had the same way of tilting their heads. She was surprised that Jack hadn't noticed. In fact, it looked like he had seemingly forgotten about the little girl. He was obviously the girl's father, but how to let him know?

"Is mommy sick?" Josephine asked, looking at Kathy with big blue eyes. She went over and scooped the little girl up as Thomas lifted Rose and transported her to Jack's old room.

"She'll be fine. She just had a shock is all," Kathy comforted the frightened little girl.

Jack couldn't move from the spot as she watched Kathy with Josephine. His mind seemed to be slowly processing everything. Rose was alive and well and she seemed to have a daughter...who couldn't be more than two years old...with blond hair and blue eyes. It was said that all the Dawsons had blond hair and blue eyes, it was a family characteristic...which meant...

"Is she mine?" The question just slipped out. Jack hadn't meant to ask it aloud, but he had. The child looked at him curiously while Kathy just smiled.

"I do believe so. She does look like us, doesn't she?"

Jack looked at the little girl who just watched him curiously. She was a beautiful child and just looking at her, he knew she had been the product of his and Rose's one night together in the back of a Renault town car.

"Jack?" Kathy took a step closer. "Do you want to hold her?"

He did, but he thought it'd be best to wait to talk to Rose. "I...I better see about Rose...maybe you should give her some ice cream..."

"Do you like ice cream, Josephine?" Kathy asked, certain that the child was her niece. The little girl just smiled sweetly and nodded. "Okay. Jack, go check on Rose. I'll take Miss. Josephine into the kitchen for some ice cream."

Jack felt an ache in his heart, remembering the song that Josephine must have been named after. Jack had spent the past two years avoiding that song. Still feeling unsteady, he went upstairs to his old room, where Rose was laid out on the bed with Thomas standing beside her.

"Well this was unexpected," Thomas chuckled. "So you know her, huh? Who is she?"

Jack looked upon her, still feeling as if he had just walked into a dream. "She's the love of my life...I thought...I thought she was dead..."

"Looks like that thought was mutual by her reaction to seeing you," Thomas chuckled.

Jack walked up and stood to Rose's right and looked down upon her. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, which had been in the North Atlantic, when he had been sure that he was going to die and he had tried so hard to make sure she'd go on without him. Now here she was again, with their daughter, or so he assumed. God, what she must have gone through for the past two years? Having a baby out of wedlock...raising it on her own, because he was certain that her hateful mother wouldn't help. It killed him...and all this time he was here in Chippewa Falls, clueless of her survival.

He knelt beside her and took her hand in his, wanting to beg for forgiveness. If he had known she had survived...

"I'm sorry Rose...I'm so sorry...I didn't know..."

A small moan escaped her lips as she began to wake up. She frowned and her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Tears appeared in them immediately and her limp hand clamped around his in a tight grip, clinging to him as if he'd disappear. "Jack? Is it really...?"

"It's me, Rose...oh my god...and it's really you...I thought...I thought I had lost you forever," a sob punctuated the last sentence and he felt hot tears leave his eyes. He hadn't cried in so long, he had thought that he was all cried out. But he had been wrong. He still had tears left. "You're alive..."

"Oh my god...," Rose gasped, trying to set up, but Jack gently held her down.

"Careful, Rose. You had quite a shock. Take your time..."

"Take my time...I've wasted too much of that already...oh Jack," She pulled herself up and into his arms, clinging to him tightly as she cried tears of grief, lonliness, and finally joy and relief. Joy and relief that it was over. That she had found her Jack and she was going to do all she could to make sure that they were never parted again.

He held her tight as well, his own tears sliding down his face. He couldn't believe it. He had resigned himself to the fact that he'd never hold this woman in his arms again except for in dreams. But here she was in solid reality. Alive and well and very happy to see that he had survived as well.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just clinging to each other and crying. Jack had even forgotten that they weren't alone, Thomas was still with them. But finally they did part. Rose wiped away her tears and gave Jack a speculative look. He was still the handsomest man she had ever set eyes on and just being in his presence felt like coming home.

"What happened to you Rose?"

"Aunt Molly found me on the deck...alone. She took me in and helped me hide from mother. She thought that you had perished because the last thing I remembered was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't. It was like you were asleep or something..."

"I woke in the infirmary...Caroline...she told me that you hadn't made it...and I...," Jack bowed his head, feeling ashamed. "I couldn't find myself to be happy about anything. It was like all my happiness had died away with you. "

"Oh Jack..."

"She gave the officer the wrong last names...Dahl...Jack and Caroline Dahl and I was too depressed to stop her. She lied to me. We could have been together these past two years if it hadn't been for her," Jack sniffed,

"I should have known she had something to do with it...I should have looked for her or something...why didn't it occur to me that she would pull something like that?"

"It didn't occur to me either...but it's worse because she had told me on Titanic that she would do that...lie and make sure we were separated...it just didn't occur to me that after all of that, she still had it in her..."

Rose sniffed, gently touching his face, savoring the warmth of skin that had been coated with ice the last time she had seen him. "These past two years...I have so much to tell you Jack...so much you need to know. This is all so overwhelming...I don't even know where to start..."

Jack couldn't hold himself back any longer. Looking at her in his old room, feeling the pull that he had felt on Titanic...looking at those lips that he had loved kissing so much and looked even more kissable two years later, he had to kiss her. Whatever may happen after that, he didn't care. But right at that moment, his lips needed to feel hers against them. He gently cupped her cheeks, savoring the softness of her skin and leaned in and claimed the lips he had missed so much in a soft, nearly hesitant kiss.

Rose moaned, feeling as if she was a woman in the desert finally getting a fresh glass of water. She deepened the kiss, suckling against his lips, her tongue bushing his, reacquainting herself with his taste, and it was even better than she remembered.

They were interrupted by a awkward clearing of a throat. Remembering that they weren't alone, Jack pulled away and looked up to see Thomas and in the doorway was his sister with Josephine in her arms, looking as if she had just opened her first Christmas present."

"This is a little awkward," Thomas smiled, a little embarrassed.

"No it's not. It's a beautiful reunion," Kathy grinned, beyond happy for his brother. She placed Josephine on the floor who quickly ran over to the bed and climbed up onto it to be with her mother.

"Mommy awake now?" Josephine looked up at her with worried blue eyes.

Rose laughed and hugged her daughter close, her tears wetting her blond curls. "Yes Mommy is awake and is very very happy. And look Josephine, I have someone for you to meet. Guess who came back from heaven? Your daddy...Jack...this is our daughter, Josephine...she's been my reason for waking up these past two years..."

Jack was almost afraid to touch her. This little girl, she was the result of a love that he had thought he'd never feel again. She was so perfect, the perfect combination of himself and Rose. He gently touched her blonde hair as tears appeared in his eyes. "She's beautiful, Rose...god, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when she was born..."

"You're here now, that's what matters," Rose sadly smiled, feeling Jack's pain. He had missed so much of his daughter's life. Holding her as a newborn. Her first tooth, her first word, her first step...she had experienced them all alone. It was just another reason to hate Caroline. She had not only stolen Jack from her, but she had also stolen time from Jack and their daughter. There was no way she was going to forgive that. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Will she let me?" the child seemed friendly earlier, but that had been before she knew their relation. Josephine answered the question though by going to Jack herself, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck in a hug.

Rose felt tears in her eyes as she watched Jack hug her back, looking as if he was going to cry as well. She could tell that he loved her already. Which came to no surprise to Rose. Josephine made people love her, whether they were related or not. "I came here so I could find out more about you so I could tell Josephine more about her daddy...I never expected to find you here alive and well..."

"I'm glad you did...I had no idea that you survived or that I was a father...so much time to catch up on..."

Rose smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that we have all the time in the world now. No more sinking ships."

Jack just smiled, feeling as if everything in his world was right again.

"This is wonderful. I'm an aunt," Kathy laughed, going to stand next to her husband.

Jack laughed. "Yes you are. Rose, this is my sister Kathy, Kathy I guess you know that this is the Rose I had told you about."

"I guessed that it was," Kathy laughed happily. "I am so happy to meet you and that you're alive after all. It's good to see the Jack I know and love back at last."

"He left?"

Jack blushed and looked down. "Let's just say I had stopped caring about making it count when I had thought you were gone."

Rose's heart broke at that. Jack had obviously missed her as much as he had missed him, but unlike her, she had Josephine to see her through. What did Jack have? "Oh Jack...it's okay now. We're back together and this time nothing will come between us. I promise."

Suddenly an impatient knock sounded at the door downstairs and Caroline's voice came from outside.

"Katherine! Is Jack here?!"

Jack's stomach dropped as he remembered that reuniting with Rose was not going to be so easy. While Rose was still single, he still wasn't...in fact it was worse than before. Instead of being just engaged to Caroline...he was unhappily married to her. What was he going to do? It was the same triangle. Caught between the woman he loved and the woman he was married to. It looked like the obstacles wasn't over yet.


	17. Chapter 17

"Katherine! Is Jack in there! I know he is! He comes here everyday!" Caroline again called, this time even louder.

"I'll take care of this," Kathy rubbed her hands together, ready to lower the boom on her hated sister in law. She couldn't wait to boot her out of Jack's life. Not only was Caroline a mean person, she was a liar as well. She had manipulated Jack into staying with her by telling her brother that Rose was dead and changing their names so Rose wouldn't be able to find out the truth. She was pretty sure that the girl knew that Rose was more than alive. She had just wanted to ruin her bother's life.

"Don't tell me that she's still a part of your life, Jack?" Rose stared at him, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Jack had thought that she was dead. If he had been in a state of depression, there was no telling what Caroline was able to do, including manipulating him into marrying her! Looking at the guilt in Jack's eyes she knew the truth. "Oh Jack, no..."

"I thought you were dead...," Jack bowed his head, feeling terribly guilty. Not only had he left Rose to raise their daughter alone, he had married the very woman that she hated. True, it hadn't been all of his fault, but still...

"You didn't have to marry her."

"Look, I'll handle this. Jack you stay here with Rose," Kathy left the room, feeling sorry for both Jack and Rose and furious with Caroline.

"Kathy wait!" Jack handed Josephine to Rose and went after his sister before she made it down the stairs. "Kathy, wait!"

"What?" Kathy turned around, frowning at her brother, wondering why he was stopping her. Didn't he want her to kick Caroline to the curb.

"Don't tell Caroline about Rose being here."

Kathy stared at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "Why wouldn't you want to tell her Jack? Let her know that you now know what a liar she is and that you're leaving her. Now! For the woman you should have been with all along and your daughter!"

"I will let her know all of that, but now is not the right time. There will probably be a big confrontation and...I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm still processing that Rose is alive and that we share a daughter. I can't handle Caroline right now. I most definitely can't handle a fight between Rose and Caroline, so can you please just keep quiet about Rose?" Jack pleaded with her. He just wanted to spend some quiet time with Rose. Process her reappearance in his life and the fact that he was a father. At least pretend for a while that Caroline wasn't a problem. At least for a few more hours.

Kathy must have seen how important holding Caroline off was to Jack, because she sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll send her away without a word of Rose's arrival. But I won't keep this a secret for long Jack. You have a daughter for goodness sake. A daughter that needs her daddy."

"And she will have that, I promise. I love Rose and Josephine, I want to be with them and I know that to do so I'm going to have to deal with Caroline, but right now, I just can't..."

"Fine. Get back in there with Rose and Josephine. I'll go handle that manipulative bitch you married."

"She wasn't always like that," Jack guiltily sighed. Once upon a time, Caroline was once a nice person and had dreams and hopes that she and Jack had shared, once. But somewhere along the way in their travels, she had changed into a person that Jack couldn't recognize anymore. He couldn't really say when it had happened, but it had and now he was paying for it.

"Well that doesn't matter. She's like this now and that's what counts."

He stood in the hallway until Kathy was out of sight. Then he returned to his old room, where the family he truly wanted were waiting for him.

…..

In the meantime, Kathy had finally opened the door to a fuming Caroline. She looked the girl up and down, wondering how this woman had gotten her claws so deep into her brother.

"Caroline. Why are you banging down my door hollering like a lunatic at this time of day. My neighbors don't appreciate the noise," Kathy coldly replied, her dislike for the woman loud and clear. She wished that Jack would let her kick the witch out of the family now, but she understood why he wanted to wait. He just wanted to enjoy the limited peace with Rose before having to deal with this she-devil.

"I am looking for Jack. Your brother, my husband. There are some things at home needing his attention and I will not have him wasting his time here all day. He can do that tomorrow," Caroline's answer was just as cold as Kathy's. "Now, if you would be so kind, Katherine. Go fetch him so we can go."

"I would, but he's not here. I haven't seen him since this morning. He said something about finding a new fishing spot. He thinks the one that they use now is out of fish. Isn't that silly," Kathy lied smoothly. "You may find him at the fish and tackle shop. You should look there."

Caroline didn't move. She just stood there, staring at her sister in law suspiciously, like she suspected her of lying. "I could have sworn that I heard his voice a few minutes ago before you came down..."

"That's impossible. He's not even here. That was probably me you heard. Some people have said that Jack and I sometimes sound alike," Kathy laughed. Then she shrugged and gripped the door as if to close it. "I'm sorry he's not here. If he comes by, I'll send him home to you. Goodbye, Caroline."

"Katherine, wait. Look, I know that we don't like each other, but we are in-laws. We should try to be friends, don't you think?"

Kathy again laughed. "For one, if you really were interested in friendship with me, you'd be calling me Kathy instead of Katherine. Another thing, I know about your affair with Bridget's brother George. Do you really think I'd be friendly with a woman that would cheat on my brother like that?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, thinking of two years back, when Jack was the unfaithful one. "Your brother is not above doing the same to me, for your information. Just send Jack home should he stop by."

"I will. Good day, Caroline," Kathy closed the door and turned around to see her husband who did not look too thrilled. "What?"

"You could be nicer, babe. The woman's marriage is about to come to an end if that reunion we saw is anything to go by," Thomas replied.

Kathy just shrugged her shoulders. "I'd feel bad if it was anyone else, but Caroline brought it on herself. She should have let Jack go instead of lying to him about Rose. She's getting exactly what's coming to her."

"I doubt that she'll make it easy for those two. She may have George, but that woman doesn't like to lose. She's going to fight tooth and nail to keep that from happening."

"She's already lost. But bring it on. Jack and Rose love each other, even after two years of separation. You saw how they look at each other, right? Only a couple deeply in love look at each other like that. There's no way that she can win. She can fight a divorce all she wants, but in the end, Jack will still be with Rose, not her."

"Well, I hope for that child's sake, your brother makes the right choice.

…..

They had stopped talking about Caroline for a little bit so Jack could spend some time getting to know his daughter better. Once she was asleep, he carried her into Kathy's room and laid her down on the bed and then returned to Rose's side. For a few minutes they were quiet. Now that Josephine was out of the room and sound asleep, there was no buffer between them. No reason not to discuss their situation.

Rose rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the rush of emotions she had been through in so little of time. There had been shock, elation, relief, and happiness. There was also anger and now this troubling confusion, because she wasn't sure what was going on in Jack's head. This didn't seem to be the same Jack, the one she had fallen in love with on Titanic. That Jack wouldn't have married Caroline. He wouldn't have been so easily manipulated. But then again, like her, he had been in a deep depression. He had been mourning her and unable to make decisions and Caroline knew that. She had taken advantage of that. So she couldn't be mad at Jack for marrying Caroline. But she was mad at the situation and so far had nowhere to go with it.

Jack on the other hand was eaten up with guilt. Rose had been on her own for two years with their child to raise and here he was in Chippewa Falls, married to her enemy. He couldn't even say how he had allowed that to happen. Back on Titanic, he had been so determined to get away from Caroline. Even if Rose had really been dead, he had owed it to her to get out of the situation. So why hadn't he?

"Jack...why did you marry her?" Tears was in Rose's voice as she asked the one question that was on both of their minds. "After all she had put us through...why?"

"I...I don't know. I wish I could say...but I can't. When she said that you had died, it was like I had died right along with you. I had no will to continue on at all. I had even stopped drawing for a while. We got back to the US, I just didn't have it in me to resist her. We went to that hotel that was putting up survivors, and then she somehow got tickets back home and we returned here. I remember people being excited and talking about weddings and marriage and I just didn't care. You weren't in the world anymore and it just didn't matter.

"Then Kathy came home and I told her all about you and she pretty much made me see that I was being a hypocrite. That I wasn't making it count. So I worked to get out of the depression, but the guilt of being alive while you weren't...it was still there. I hated myself. The fact that I had survived while you hadn't. So instead of calling off the wedding, I went through with it. I was...I was determined to punish myself for surviving."

"Oh Jack!" Rose gasped, horrified. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "If there was anyone that did not deserve punishment, it was you! Oh my god! I wish I had known that you were alive! I would have came for you! I would have stopped it!"

He held her back, remembering those dark days. "It was the dumbest thing I could have done. If only I had known...damn her. Damn myself for letting her get her way!"

"What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing that I can do. I'm getting a divorced. As soon as possible. There's no way I'm staying with her. Not when you are alive and well and there's Josephine! Now that you're back, it's like the sun has really come out again..."

"I never want you to be that miserable again Jack. I'm going to make sure that you'll never have reason to be that depressed again," She cupped her face in her hands and pulled him into a long deep kiss.

He kissed her back,tightening his embrace. He sighed happily as he felt her heart beat along side hers. It was like they were made to go together and as far as he was concerned, they were. Happy days were here again. He had his Rose back and they had the precious proof of their love sleeping in his sister's room. It was a family, the one he had always dreamed of having and the one he was going to make permanent as soon as he dealt with the woman that had caused himself and Rose too much grief to last for a lifetime.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack sighed wistfully, glancing at the clock that hung on the far wall opposite his bed. When he was a child, he had loved that clock. It always helped him be on time for school or count down the minutes to a fishing trip or dinner. But now he hated it. It counted off the minutes to when he would have no choice but to leave Rose and their daughter. He had already spent most of the day up here in this room with Rose and Josephine, getting to catch up with Rose and get to know his daughter better. He didn't want the time he had with them to end. But it was ending and all too quickly for his liking.

"You're going to have to go soon, aren't you?" Rose noticed him glance at the clock once again.

"It's getting late," Jack sighed again, not wanting to leave this room. This room had become their own private little world and he wanted to stay there forever. But he knew that he couldn't. He still had to deal with Caroline.

"Do you want me to come with you? Let her know even more quickly that her little manipulation is up?"

Jack smiled and shook his head no. "No. It's time I deal with her on my own. But do me a favor, will you? Stay here in my sister's home? It's the old Dawson place and...well you and Josie belong here too. You should have been here a long time ago if it hadn't been for Caroline."

"I'd love to...if it's alright with your sister," Rose giggled, thinking of Kathy who was now playing with her new found niece. It was like love at first sight for those two. "She's so good with Josie. It usually takes Josie a while to warm up to strangers."

Jack chuckled. "She seems like a very friendly child to me...but maybe she sensed that Kathy and I are family. Children can pick up on that, you know."

"Hmmm...maybe. Or she's inherited her daddy's talent for seeing people. It wouldn't surprise me. She's like you in so many ways, Jack. I don't know how I would have gotten through the last two years without her."

Jack felt the now familiar ache in his heart. "I'm glad that she was able to give you some joy, Rose. God, there is no words for how sorry I am that I wasn't with you two from the start..."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Only one person was responsible for that."

An insistent pounding on the door disrupted the peaceful quiet of the house. Jack sighed, knowing who it must be again. Of course, she'd return once she couldn't find him anywhere else. Sensing his unhappiness, Rose took his hand.

"I really do think we should handle her together. You jump, I jump. It still holds true now than it did then," Rose looked him in the eyes. She really did want to confront Caroline. She didn't want to wait any longer. Two years was enough.

"I don't know...," Jack was reluctant to let Caroline be anywhere near Rose and Josephine. There was no telling what she would do once she realized that the truth was now out and he knew of Rose's survival and not only that, that they had a child together. He did know that she was going to be furious about it. He didn't want to expose Rose and Josie to that.

"Jack, she's going to know the truth anyway. We might as well confront her together instead of apart. She's kept us apart for far too long already. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do," Jack nodded, giving in. He may not like it, but Rose made sense. Plus this was indeed her fight as well. He hadn't been the only one tricked and lied to. She deserved her chance to confront Caroline as well. "But can we keep Josie out of it. I don't want her exposed to that woman."

"Of course," Rose smiled, pulling him in for one last kiss. She quickly stood up and slipped back into the shoes that had been taken off earlier that day, when she had first fainted from shock. She took Jack's hand and together they went downstairs to see Kathy and Josie about to answer the door.

"Kathy, please take Josie back into the kitchen," Jack requested to his sister, who looked at him in confusion. "You know whose at the door? Judging from the knock, it's Caroline. I don't want to expose my daughter to that woman if you don't mind," Jack explained, coming the rest of the way downstairs, with Rose by his side.

"If you like, I'll help you get her settled then come back and help you with that woman. I think it'd be more of a shock if I come out later," Rose kissed his cheek before following Kathy into the kitchen with Josie.

"I think I'll stay and observe," Thomas smirked, taking the living room chair and lighting up a pipe. He knew that he was being nosy, but this was the most entertainment this town had seen in quite a while.

Jack just rolled his eyes and went to open the door to not only Caroline, but George Smith, brother of the girl who ran the bed and breakfast, Bridget. Both stared at Jack in annoyance. "So you showed up here after all and just like I knew she would, Katherine forgot to tell you."

Jack walked away from the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from wrapping them around Caroline's neck. He had never been this angry with anyone before and he had no idea what to do with it. He certainly couldn't hit Caroline, no matter how much he really wanted to.

"Yeah. I was here all along. I told Kathy to tell you that I wasn't, because I wasn't ready to deal with you yet. But I guess I am now. Best to get it over with."

Caroline stared at Jack as if he was out of his mind. "Deal with me? You act like I'm some kind of chore! I'm your wife!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "True. An unfortunate fact for both of us. You are. Even though you knew that it was the last thing in the world that I wanted. But when did you ever let what I would want get in your way?"

Caroline frowned, feeling confused and a little scared. Jack had never behaved like this before. For the past two years, he had been the picture of the perfect husband. He didn't argue. He didn't nag. He was anything but possessive, making her meetings with George even easier. And until now, he always was around to do his duties as a husband around the house.

"Jack, I had some things that I needed you do around the house today. Now, I don't usually complain when you're here visiting your sister, but if it's going to start interfering with what needs to be done at home, I'm afraid we're going to have to have a talk," Caroline entered the house, not even bothering to acknowledge Thomas's presence.

"That's one thing we can agree on, Caroline. We do need to talk. We need to talk about all the lies you've told to get us to this point."

Caroline blinked, taken aback by Jack's attitude. She was wary at first when he had came out of his depression over Rose, but he had seemed to be resigned to the fact that they were married. Jack hadn't been so...confrontational then like she had been afraid that he would be. Like he was now. What had gotten into him?

"Look, we can talk about this at home. I am sure that you don't want your sister and her husband to witness our disagreements."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Oh on the contrary, I do want them to witness this. I want Kathy to see just how right she was about you. She always said that I shouldn't have married you. And she was right. Too bad I was too busy...punishing myself to listen to her."

"Punishing yourself? Jack, whatever are you talking about? You are not making any kind of sense. Is he making sense to you, George?" she turned to George who just shook his head no.

"Why is he here, by the way? Not that I care. You know, this is good for you George. You need to know what a lying bitch Caroline really is."

Caroline gasped in outrage and a little hurt. Jack had never spoken of her like that, no matter how angry he had been with her. "Jack! What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, Jack. You owe Caroline an apology," George walked forward, jumping to his lover's defense.

"I owe her no such thing. But you know what, an apology is owed. It's owed to a lot of people, and she is the one that needs to be apologizing!"

"Me apologize? To who and for what? To you for wanting my husband to help out around the house? Don't make me laugh," Caroline crossed her arms. She really didn't get where this was coming from. "I don't know where this is coming from or who you've been talking to, but no apologies are necessary, unless it's you apologizing to me for not coming home."

"I beg to differ." 

"Really Jack? Well tell me, since you obviously know something I don't. Who do I owe an apology to? Huh? Who?"

"To Jack for one," Rose came out of the kitchen and took Jack's hand in hers, gripping it tightly, solidifying that they were in this together. Their long separation was at last over. Rose smiled in satisfaction as Caroline's face drained of all color and her eyes widened in realization. "Hello, Caroline. No time, no see."

Caroline was struck speechless. Never in a million years did she think that this girl who had been a thorn in her side would show up here in her town! "Rose...what a surprise...we thought..."

"Cut the crap, Caroline. Jack told me that you had told him that I had died, which we both know that you knew was a lie. If you didn't, you wouldn't have changed your last name to Dahl, now would you?" Rose cut her off before she could come up with some explanation. She was not going to give Caroline the chance to lie her way out of this one.

Caroline was stomped there for a minute. She didn't know what she was going to do. Obviously, Jack now knew the truth and he was as mad as hell about it. It could possibly be said that her marriage was over. But she was never one to just roll over. She was not going to let them two run off into the sunset so easily. "Well what did you expect me to do? Jack was my fiancee and I was not about to let some first class hussy run off with him. You first class girls, you have everything. Money, clothes, social standing and your choice of millionaires. Well I had nothing. Nothing, but him and I was not going to let you steal him from me."

"Like you honestly cared about Jack. We both know that's a lie. If I thought for a moment that you really loved him, that you were good to him...I would have walked away. But I saw how you had treated him and he deserved better than that. He still does. You may have been able to lie your way back into his life for the past two years, Caroline, but it's over now. Jack knows the truth. He knows what a manipulative little liar you are," Rose faced off with the girl she could now honestly say was her nemesis.

Caroline laughed. She couldn't believe the audacity of this girl! To come to her town and talk to her as if she could just trot off into the sunset with Jack, without a word said!

"Okay. Fine. Yes I lied. Jack was my fiancee. I was not going to stand there and let you just waltz off into the sunset with him. So I did what I had to do to break you up. So yes, I lied and now he's not just my fiancee, he's my husband. Husband of two years! Quite different from just being engaged," Caroline smirked. "That's a different ballgame, isn't it, Rose? It's easy to steal a fiancee, but not so easy to steal a husband."

"If you think I am going to stay in this sham of a marriage, Carly you are sadly mistaken. I may be married to you now but there is a such thing as divorce. You can have the house and all that is in it, but as of now, this marriage is over," Jack stepped in, going ahead and spelling out his future plans. "You should be happy. Now you and George can be together."

"Like I'm going to let you out of this marriage so easily, Jack! You have another thing coming!"

"Oh do I?"

"Yes! A divorce is an embarrassment! I'm not going to allow that to happen!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you lied and told me that the woman I was in love with was dead! You had brought this all on yourself Caroline!"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of tiny feet running in the room had cut her off and her eyes widened in shock to see a little girl sporting the Dawson trademark blond hair and blue eyes run into the room straight to Rose, who scooped her up in her arms. Kathy followed close behind.

"Josephine, wait! Come back!" Kathy called.

"Mommy, why is there yelling?" The little girl asked Rose, who just cradled the little girl in her arms. "Is that mean lady yelling at daddy?"

"Daddy?" Caroline looked at the little girl, then at Jack. Her eyes widened as she came to a realization. "Oh my god...you couldn't have...there was no time..."

"Meet Josephine, Caroline. Jack's daughter and mine. We weren't the only ones affected by your lies. You stole two years of my daughter's time with her father. You owe her an apology most of all," Rose glared at the stunned blonde woman.

"Why you little...," Caroline turned to Jack, her eyes burning with anger. "So, this is it. You've finally got what you wanted. You've made me look like a fool."

"You brought this on yourself, Caroline. If you had never lied...if you had just walked away...you wouldn't be going through this now."

Caroline glared at everyone in the room, but George, who just stood there feeling out of place. She couldn't believe this. She was going to be made the laughing stock of Chippewa Falls. She was going to look like the biggest fool. True, maybe she did have herself to blame, but knowing that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Fine. You've had your fun. But it's time to come home Jack. We can discuss this later," She got out through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Caroline. Like I said, it's over. All of it! You can have the house and all that is in it. But I'm staying here, with my daughter and the woman that I love."

"But I am your wife!" Caroline looked at him, stunned that he was even considering not returning to the house.

"In name and law only. But that will change soon enough. Now get out of here before I let Kathy kick you out. She's been dying to do that since I did make the mistake of marrying you."

Caroline looked at the occupants in the room. Thomas, who was still sitting in his chair, puffing away on his pipe. Kathy, who looked like a cat who had eaten the canary. Jack who was angrily glaring at her. Rose, who was just standing there with Jack, their daughter in her arms. Her green eyes betraying nothing, not even the satisfaction she must be feeling at that moment.

"Fine. I'll go now. But this isn't over Jack Dawson. If you think I'm going to sit back and look like a fool while you continue this...affair with this girl, you are mistaken! Come along George! I have some chores that need to be done!" Caroline turned around and stormed out of the house, taking George with her.

"Well that's over with thank goodness," Kathy happily smiled happily, rubbing her hands together. "Finally, Caroline is out of our lives for good."

"Don't count on it. She was pretty angry," Thomas warned, taking another puff on his pipe. "I say this is just the beginning. I hope you two are ready for a rocky ride."

"I think we're ready for just about anything," Rose smiled, squeezing Jack's hand, who smiled back.

No one was really concerned about a scorned Caroline. But that was going to change will quick. Caroline was going to turn their world upon it's head. Hopefully their love and bond was strong enough to overcome it, just as it overcame their two year separation.


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline was livid. She couldn't believe all the rotten luck. Looking back, she couldn't even say why she had insisted on hanging on to Jack. He had been neglectful and unfaithful and she should have left him on that boat deck to rot right along with his whore! But no. Her jealous possessiveness wouldn't allow her to do that. Jack had been HER fiancee. If he was going to get off that ship with anyone, it was going to be HER. She had suspected that he had slept with the red-head slut, but she didn't have any proof. She just knew that he was hers and she wasn't going to lose. Not to some poor little rich girl that obviously couldn't get her own man.

She hadn't expected Rose to come here...with Jack's bastard in tow.

She also hadn't expected to fall in love either, just a year after marrying Jack. She had thought about leaving Jack for George a number of times. It was obvious that there was no love in the marriage. Jack was still hung up on Rose and had refused to get over her and she...well she needed a husband that was at her command all the time. Who lived for her and her alone. That man turned out to be George. She had to admit, she had fallen and fallen hard for the man. She wanted to be with him all the time. She had even been planning to leave Jack for George in a few weeks.

But that had been before Rose had shown up with that little brat, once again laying claim to what was hers. Now that she was here, all plans to run off with George were off. She wasn't just going to lay down and let Rose have Jack without a fight. Her pride and jealousy wouldn't allow her to. They had made a fool out of her and she was going to make sure that their road back together was anything but smooth.

"So that was something, huh?" George came into the house, following his lover, knowing that she was angry. He didn't really know why. She didn't love Dawson. Their marriage had been pretty nonexistent. In fact, she was supposed to be running away with him in a few short weeks. So her outrage over Dawson leaving her for that red haired girl confused him.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to show up here! And him! Thinking that he can just walk away from this marriage! That I'd allow them to make a fool out of me!" Caroline ranted, face red from anger.

"Baby, I'm not siding with them, but weren't we planning to leave this town together? Isn't this right on time? Now you can leave and not be thought of badly for it," George rubbed the back of his neck, reluctant to state his opinion. He didn't want to anger her any further.

"We were. But that would be letting them win, George. I refuse to do that. They made a mockery out of me on that ship! I am not going to let them get away with that! All former plans are put on hold until further notice."

George stared at her in dismay. He couldn't believe this. He had already put his two weeks notice in at the mill. He had already made arrangements for them to leave for Texas and start their lives together and now she was calling it all off? So she could what? Stop Dawson from running off with someone that he probably would have married anyway if Caroline hadn't gotten in the way? He couldn't help but be hurt and angry.

"But what about us? I've put in my two weeks notice...brought our tickets...rented us a room...how can you just call that off just because you're jealous?"

"Just because I'm jealous? You think that this is jealousy? Oh no, my love. This is vengeance. To go through with our plans is to let Rose Dewitt-Bukater win. I refuse to let that whore win! I won before and I'll win again! She wants Jack. She's going to go through me."

"And what of me? Of us?"

"That's just going to have to be put on hold," Caroline did regret doing this. She knew that George had bent over backwards to make their escape happen. Calling it off was going to hurt him. But he had to understand. She had pride, not to mention a thirst for vengeance. She couldn't just turn away and let this go. "I'm sorry, I am. But I can't let them get away with this. I know it's my fault for lying from the start. But you weren't on that ship. You didn't see what happened. I was. Don't you think that I deserve some sort of revenge for this?"

George bowed his head and sighed. No, he hadn't been on that ship. But he did know that Caroline didn't even love Jack. He knew that she had been planning to leave long before that girl showed up here and he just couldn't fathom changing their plans now. But if that was what she wanted to do, he wasn't going to change her mind.

"I can't say that I understand any of this. I really don't. I mean, all of this puts you in your rights to leave Jack without any damage to your own reputation. I don't understand why you need to get revenge. But, if that's what you want...I won't stand in your way. I'll just withdraw my two weeks notice and cancel the tickets and the room..."

"I'm sorry George. Look, as soon as I've dealt with them, we'll go. I promise."

"So you want me to wait for you?"

"Of course..."

George sighed and looked at the ground. He wasn't in a really good mood at the moment and couldn't make such a promise to wait. He's been waiting long enough as it is. "I don't know Carly. I really don't. I thought we were going to be together. If we're not..."

"We will be. I just need you to be patient with me. That is all. Just a little more patience..."

George sighed, feeling himself give in. He hated that about himself. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it. He'd do anything for her, even wait forever for them to be together. "Fine. I'll wait."

Caroline smiled. She knew that he would come around to her way of thinking. He always did. George was predictable like that. So unlike Jack, who she could never read. Maybe if she could have, she would have nipped the affair with Rose in the bud and they wouldn't be in this mess. "You won't regret it. I promise."

George sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His love for her welled up, wiping away his annoyance and disappointment. Yeah, things were being held off for a while, but she was worth it. He'd wait forever for her.

"So, what are you planning to do? How are you going to get your revenge on Dawson?" George asked, once the kiss had ended. "I doubt that he'll be back here permanently."

"I don't know. I'll think of something. I always do. In the meantime, let's enjoy our time together, shall we?"

George shrugged, not really in the mood. If you want."

"I do," She slowly unfastened her dress and let it slip down to the ground. "I believe I don't have to tell you what to do next, George..."

George just smiled. He didn't need to be told twice. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night forgetting about the situation at hand as they got lost in each other.

…..

Night had fallen, Jack and Rose sat with Josephine with Jack reading her a story.

"But Jack jumped down and got hold of the axe and gave a chop at the beanstalk which cut it half in two. The ogre felt the beanstalk shake and quiver so he stopped to see what was the matter. Then Jack gave another chop with the axe, and the beanstalk was cut in two and began to topple over. Then the ogre fell down and broke his crown, and the beanstalk came toppling after.

Then Jack showed his mother his golden harp, and what with showing that and selling the golden eggs, Jack and his mother became very rich, and he married a great princess, and they lived happy ever after."

"Did the Ogre die, daddy?" Josephine asked, looking up at Jack with big blue eyes.

It was obvious that Jack was already wrapped around the child's finger. "Um...no sweetie. The ogre ended up helping lumberjacks carry their lumber from one place to the other. He never did see his castle again though."

"That's good. In Aunt Molly's story, the ogre died. It's mean to make the ogre die."

"Well I'm sure that Aunt Molly meant well," Jack chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Alright. Time for bed, right? Auntie Kathy made you up a room right across the hall there. All ready for you."

Jack got to his feet and scooped the child up into his arms when she held her own up, asking for him to pick her up. She turned to Rose and waved.

"Night night mommy! Love you!"

Good night, darling. Be good for daddy," Rose waved, watching as Jack carried their daughter out of the room.

She sighed and leaned back on the bed, for the first time in two years, feeling perfectly content. She had Jack back. He and Josephine were making up for lost time, and Jack would not be returning Caroline at all. He was going to stay right here with her. It couldn't get anymore perfect than that.

Jack returned to the room five minutes later. It hadn't taken long for him to get Josephine off to sleep. She was a surprisingly easy going child...or rather not so surprisingly. After all, she was his daughter. He smiled to see Rose in bed, reading a book as she waited for him to return. All of this still seemed like a dream. He was expecting to wake up at any moment and return to the world where there was no Rose and Josephine. Only Caroline. But he hadn't woken up yet. Hopefully he never would.

"Are you coming to bed?" Rose asked, putting the book down and patting the place next to her.

Jack laughed. "Yeah. I'm just marveling at all that's happened so far. You're here. You're really here."

"Yes I am. And I'm not going anywhere...not without you," Rose smiled, also feeling the awe Jack was feeling. When she had come to Chippewa Falls, she hadn't been expecting to find Jack alive and well. She had only been expecting bittersweet memories and a wish for something that could never be. But instead, she was getting all that she had ever wanted. Jack and a real family for Josephine. If only Caroline would disappear for good. Despite the fact that she and Jack were back together, she knew that Caroline was still going to be a problem.

Jack didn't say anything else as he got into the bed beside Rose and turned on his side to just look at her. He reached over and ran a finger through her ginger curls. "You are as beautiful now as you were back then on Titanic."

Rose blushed. "The same can be said for you. Jack...what are we going to do about Caroline? I doubt that she's just going to give you a divorce..."

Jack sighed. He really didn't even want to think about Caroline. This whole mess was her doing. Why did she have to be this way? Why couldn't she have just walked away on the Carpathia and let him and Rose be? Thanks to her, he had lost not only two years with Rose, but with his daughter as well. Years he'll never get back. It made him angry to think of all he had missed. The first tooth, the first word, the first step...all of it he could never experience thanks to Caroline's hatefulness.

"She'll have to give it to me sooner or later. There's no way I'm staying in that marriage with her. She knows that."

"She can still contest it and make it take as long as possible," Rose sighed as Jack into bed next to her. She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"It still won't make me live under the same roof as her. It's over and she's just going to have to deal with it," Jack leaned down and kissed Rose, wishing that she was his wife instead. It wasn't fair that they couldn't just go forward with their lives. But that was okay. Tomorrow he was going to go see an attorney to at least get the divorce proceedings started.

"The look on her face when she saw me was so funny, but when she saw Josie and realized that I had your child, that was the icing on the cake," Rose smiled at the memory.

"She could believe her eyes," Jack chuckled, trying not to feel too bitter for missing so much of his daughter's life. He was thankful that he had found out about her while she was still young, but he still hated it that he had missed out on her milestones. "I just hate that there's two years that I will never get back. I should have been there with you guys..."

"Oh Jack...let's not go there. That's the past. We're together now and that's what matters."

"I know...but I can't help but resenting Caroline for what she's stolen, you know? Not only time from us...but so much valuable time from Josephine. I want to hold her when she was first born...I want to feed her for the first time. I want to hear her first word...witness the moment she learned to crawl. See her first tooth...witness her first step..."

Rose's heart hurt for Jack. She wished she could give those moments with Josephine to Jack. She really did. It was so unfair that he had missed out on so much and all because of that woman's jealousy. "I'm so sorry, Jack. If I could give those moments to you, I would."

"I know you would. I know that. I know something else, too. I'm never going to forgive Caroline for this. Never. She had gone too far. I usually don't hate anyone, but I hate her. She stole two years of my daughter's life from me, and that is in itself unforgivable."

Rose tightened her embrace and kissed his cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well she can't steal anymore, and I promise Jack. She will pay for what she had done. She will. Caroline is going to regret the lies she todl I promise."

Jack believed Rose's promise. She may not be able to give him back the time lost with his daughter, but at least she did give him a daughter and he knew that sooner or later, Caroline will indeed regret interfering in their lives. She was not going to get away with all that she had taken from them.


	20. Chapter 20

Just like Jack had promised, he had gone to the Dawson family attorney and filed for divorce from Caroline. He didn't expect her to give it to him without a fight. No, that would be nice, and one thing Jack had learned was that Caroline wasn't nice. She was going to do all she could to make him and Rose miserable.

As they waited for Caroline's response, Rose had written to her Aunt Molly, telling her about finding Jack, Jack's marriage to Caroline, and his response to Josephine and how they hoped to be a real family, just as soon as Jack's divorce went through. Kathy and Rose of course had become fast friends. She was beyond happy that Caroline was finally being kicked out of her brother's life and that she had a beautiful niece to love. She insisted that Rose move in right away. Her and Jack may not yet be husband and wife, but as far as she was concerned, that was a mere formality. She also made it her business to let everyone know why Jack and Rose hadn't been together from the start. That Caroline manipulated the horrible Titanic disaster to keep her claws into Jack. So instead of looking like a homewrecker, Rose and Jack were seen as victims of a vindictive woman. Very few people had taken Caroline's side, since Kathy had set about spreading the truth before Caroline's lies could be seeded.

Still, Rose kept herself and Josephine out of sight, not wanting to cause anymore trouble for Jack. She knew that despite the truth, she was still an unwed mother getting between a husband and wife and the older people of Chippewa Falls probably looked down on them for that fact alone.

Rose was still happy though, despite it all. She had Jack back and nothing was going to take him away from her, not ever again. She loved him, he loved her, and they had Josephine to connect them forever.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Caroline. She had gotten Jack's divorce papers a few days after receiving them. Of course, she was furious. How dare he! How dare he even think that she'd allow him to just divorce her like this! She didn't care that he was basically giving her everything, the house, the furniture, the bank account that had hardly anything in it! She didn't care about any of that! What bothered her was that he was leaving her for his whore! That after all of her hard work, everything was going to hell, thanks to the arrival of that redhead!

And what made things worse...that hateful Katherine Dawson had gone around telling everyone how Caroline had used the Titanic tragedy to manipulate Jack into marrying her, making him into some kind of victim. So she didn't even have the town on her side in this. It drove her fucking insane!

She knew that there was no way to stop the divorce, but she was still going to contest it. She was going to make life as hard as possible for Jack and Rose...one way or another. For now, she had a doctor's appointment. She's been feeling rather ill lately and whatever this was, she wanted it out of her way so she could have all of her strength to fight Jack on this divorce.

Two hours later, Caroline came out of the doctor's office, a wide smile on her face. She had just gotten some very exciting news...or rather a new weapon that she could wield. Make Jack rethink that divorce. Of course, there's a chance that Jack had nothing to do with her condition, but there was no way for him to know that for sure.

For the first time in days, Caroline Dawson felt light on her feet and full of hope. No, Jack may never love her, but she knew that he would never leave her in such a condition. No matter how unhappy it would make him. It was her ace and she was going to play it. She had not been lying when she had told Rose that she always won. One way or another. She did and in nine months, Jack would be as good as hers again.

…..

Kathy Dawson was showing Rose how to cook yet another recipe when George's sister Bridget arrived. Kathy was also teaching her how to sew. It was a pleasant afternoon spending time with two new friends. Jack was upstairs playing with Josephine. The two had become inseparable and Jack had now taken Molly's place as Josephine's most favorite person ever.

"So what's George's plan now? He had been so certain that he'd be gone from Chippewa Falls by now," Kathy giggled, knowing why Caroline had canceled her plans to run away with George. The girl was being foolish. If she wasn't careful, she was going to lose him and all because she was obsessed with making her brother's life miserable.

"I don't know. He got his job at the mill back though, so that's a relief. I just wish he'd get over Caroline and get himself a real girlfriend," Bridget sighed, just as there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that can be at this time of day," Kathy frowned, placing her knitting needles down onto the coffee table as she got up and answered the door to a smirking Caroline. She rolled her eyes, not hiding her displeasure. "And what do you want?"

"To see MY husband. We have some things to discuss," Caroline answered, her own voice dripping with displeasure of having to deal with Kathy instead of Jack.

"Jack's busy right now. You can come back later."

"Oh, I don't think so. I need to see him now. It's important. It's about the future of our...family."

"What family? In order to have a family, there has to be more than the two of you and I doubt Rose will let you anywhere near Josephine, so you don't have a family," Kathy crossed her arms, glaring at her soon to be ex sister in law.

"Just get Jack, Kathy. All will be revealed as soon as you do," Caroline pushed her way into the house, her satisfied smile fading a little when she saw Bridget sitting there with Rose. "Bridget...what are you doing here?"

"Kathy is teaching me how to knit," George's sister shrugged, giving Caroline a hateful stare of her own.

""Well you can do with better company than her, in my opinion," Caroline glared at Rose.

"And my brother can do with a girl that's not just using him, but we all have our crosses to bear," Bridget shot back.

"I'll go get Jack. Try not to poison the atmosphere too much," Kathy turned around and headed upstairs, where Jack had just gotten Josephine to sleep. "Your soon to be ex is downstairs insisting on seeing you."

Jack sighed. He really was in no mood for Caroline now, but she was going to have to be dealt with until the divorce was final. There was no choice in the matter. "Fine. At least Josephine is asleep."

"Yeah. The less exposure to that witch, the better," Kathy snorted, following her brother downstairs. She stood behind him with her arms crossed as he went to stand face to face with her.

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you, darling. Two things in fact. I'm contesting the divorce," Caroline smiled as she handed Jack the manila envelope containing the copies of the papers she had signed.

"Why am I not surprised. It'd be beneath you to do the right thing for once," Jack frowned, accepting the papers.

"Yes. The right thing. Like you'd know what that is, Jack," Caroline snorted, her hand now on her stomach. "I'm not the one running out on our marriage, leaving us to fend for ourselves..."

"What are you on about? I've given you everything. The house...the bank account...and what do you mean by us? There's only two people in this marriage, Caroline."

"No, actually Jack. There's three. You see, I haven't been feeling well and I went to the doctor and well...do you know what he told me?"`

Rose watched the confrontation with a sick feeling in her stomach. She really didn't want to hear what Caroline had to say next, knowing that it would complicate everything and that was the last thing that they all needed. But there was no way to keep Caroline from talking. All she could do was sit there and watch in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, also getting a feeling of dread, but unable to stop what was to come next.

The smirk on Caroline's face was evil and smug. Everyone wanted to slap it off her face, but no one did. They just stood still as Caroline used the one card she had to play.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. A baby that you are seemingly determined to walk out on."

There. There it was. Her truth. The one thing that will keep Jack from waltzing off into the sunset with his whore and bastard. She had seen the look on his face when he realized how much time he had missed with his little brat and knew that he won't be walking away from her so quickly now. Not with a baby on the way. Of course, there was a possibility that he wasn't the father...but there was no way to know that. Well, there was. If the child she carried did not have the Dawson trademarks, it'd be more than obvious that Jack wasn't the father. But she had nine months before she had to worry about that.

"You little witch! You're lying!" Kathy stormed forward, getting between Caroline and Jack. "You've been sleeping Bridget's brother George for a good year now! It's more likely that he's the father of your brat, not Jack!" She angrily turned to Jack, hating the shock in his eyes. "You don't really believe her, do you?! Jack, this can be George's baby!"

"Kathy has a point there. She and my brother have been having an affair almost from the moment you two said I do. In fact, according to George, they were supposed to have ran away together, but Caroline suddenly changed her mind," Bridget put down her knitting needles. She didn't want Caroline with her brother either, but she honestly liked Jack and didn't want to see him sucked back into Caroline's web.

"Shut up Bridget! You don't know anything! Neither of you do! I am pregnant. Call the doctor if you don't believe me," Caroline sneered at the two girls. She then smiled sweetly at Jack, who looked like he had been hit with a brick. "Hmm. Not so easy to walk away now, is it Jack? I mean...what kind of man walks out on his child?"

Rose walked over and stood next to Jack, slipping her hand into his. "And what kind of woman uses said child as a weapon? That may or may not be Jack's child. We shall find out."

"Yes we shall and then Jack will have to make a choice on which family he stays with. The legal one or the bastard," Caroline smirked.

Rose wanted to slap that arrogant grin off of Caroline's face. She thought that this pregnancy would help her keep her claws in Jack. That was obvious, but like Kathy and Bridget had pointed out, Jack may not be the father and he knows that. But he could be the father as well, which still complicates things for him.

"Our daughter would be a legit Dawson if it hadn't been for your manipulations, so don't even try it. Besides, you may be the one carrying a bastard, so I wouldn't look so smug if I were you," Rose stared Caroline down, determined not to let her steamroll Jack again. She may be putting up a fight, but Rose was ready and willing to go to battle to keep the man she loved.

"Well I guess we'll know the truth in nine months time. In the meantime, Jack Darling. You have a lot to think about," With one last sickening smile, Caroline turned around and left. She had said all that she had wanted to say. Now she was leaving Jack with a conflicted soul. To stay with his slut or return to his rightful place.

"I better go. George is going to want to hear about this," Bridget packed up her things.

"George?" Jack frowned, his mind not processing anything but the fact that Caroline was pregnant and how this could change everything. God, how could this happen? Why? How was he going to be able to have Rose and Josephine and still have a part in this baby's life too? It seemed impossible.

"Yes. The new baby just as well may be his," Bridget gave a sad smile, realizing how hard that realization may be for Jack as well. "He deserves to know. Especially since she's going to use this baby as a weapon against you and Rose. You know that's what she's doing, right?" 

Jack just silently nodded. Of course he knew. But that still didn't get rid of the possibility that the baby could be his. He looked over at Rose, his eyes pleading with her to have an answer for all of this. To have a way to uncomplicate things.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight. She was not going to let him go. No matter what Caroline threw at them. She was going to fight for Jack...for their family. She was not going to let that woman win. "It's going to be okay, Jack. It will. Right now, what is important is that we don't let this split us up. That we keep a united front. We won't let Caroline use this to win."


	21. Chapter 21

Jack was quiet for the remainder of the day. When he wasn't outside, staring into space, he was with Josephine, holding her in his arms, reassuring her that he loved her and he was not going to be away from her again. Rose was kind of jealous, but she hid it, wanting to be understanding. Wanting to give Jack the space to think of what he was going to do next. Caroline's bombshell kind of knocked them all for a loop. It was nine months of stasis. Of putting off their plans. Jack couldn't just up and leave now. Rose wouldn't even ask him to, knowing how much time he had missed with Josephine. She would never ask him to up and leave a child that was his.

There was so many questions about that future that seemed so clear yesterday but was now full of clouds. But one question stood out to her. Was she going to lose Jack anyway? Maybe they really weren't meant to be and all of this was the universe's attempts to right itself?

Was this child even Jack's? After all, Caroline had been anything but faithful during their unhappy marriage. There was a good chance that the child wasn't his. That would leave her and Jack free and clear. But again, it would be nine months before that could even be determined.

Rose sighed, taking a step out onto the porch and stared up at the sky. Why? Why was everything trying to stand in the way of her and Jack being together? Other people met, fell in love, and lived happily ever after. Why couldn't it be that way for them? Why did they have so many obstacles keeping them apart? All of her life, she had to struggle for some semblance of love, then when she found it...she had to struggle to keep it. What was it about her that made having love so difficult?

"Are you okay?" Kathy Dawson stepped out onto the porch, having followed Rose, noticing how quiet both Jack and the pretty redhead had gone since Caroline's bombshell. She somehow felt that it was her duty to make sure that things didn't fall apart...to hold them together somehow. Caroline had already destroyed so much of her brother's life, she wasn't going to let her destroy this chance of happiness too.

"Yeah. It's just...I wasn't expecting any of this. Not Titanic, falling in love on that ship...then losing it...even Josephine couldn't dull the ache that losing him had caused. I wanted to die right along with him. It was Josephine and my Aunt Molly that kept me going. Then I come here, wanting to learn more about Jack, to know more about the boy he was...just to find him again. I can't lose him again. I never thought that I could love or be loved until Jack. He gave me so much in our time together, the universe can't expect me to just give him up. It just can't..."

"Hey, you won't have to. Jack is not going to stay with Caroline, not even for a baby. Trust me, on that. I highly doubt that baby is Jacks and if it is...well, Caroline is hardly mother material. Let's just say that," Kathy took Rose's hand and squeezed it in support. "Don't lose hope."

"I'm trying not to."

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Rose frowned. Did she want to walk through a town that probably thought of her as a homewrecker and whore? She couldn't really say.

"I'm going to go talk to Caroline's lover George. I doubt very much that he knows of this new development. I think he has a right to know, don't you?" Kathy asked.

"Normally, I'd stay out of such things...but you're right. He should know..."

"And what better way of him finding out than from us?" Kathy eagerly smiled. "Come Rose."

"Kathy," Rose stood in place, feeling hesitant. "People think I'm a homewrecker, don't they?"

Kathy sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I had spread the word about what she had done to you two, so she doesn't look like a saint. And if need be, I'll spread word about her affair with George. Make her look even worse. Look, this is a small town. Small towns will always have these judgmental busy bodies running around. There's nothing to be done about them. But ignore them. Just be secure in your love for Jack and how you see the both of you and ignore everyone else. Besides, what they think is not important."

"You're right, of course. This is between me, Jack, and Caroline. They can mind their own business."

Kathy smiled, nodding her head. "Come on. Let's go find George. Give him the good news."

…..

They found George on the steps of the boarding house that Rose had spent her first night in. He looked rather surprised to see them both.

"Kathy. Bridget is out at the market," He said, pulling on his work gloves, getting ready to walk down to his job.

"We're not here to see Bridget, George. We're here to see you," Kathy replied, glancing at Rose then back at the brother of her best friend. "We have some news that you may be interested in."

"And what would that be, Kathy? If this is more diatribe against Caroline..."

Kathy rolled her eyes, annoyed already. "She's pregnant, George."

She hadn't really wanted to blurt it out like that, but he was obviously ready to be Caroline's knight in shiny armor. There really was no choice.

"What?" George went ten shades of pale. He knew that Caroline hadn't been feeling well, but he had never thought that it was pregnancy. He didn't know how to feel. Happy? Nervous? Suspicious, because there was a chance that the child wasn't his?

"She's pregnant. She says that it's Jack's, but we all know that there's a chance that it's not. That you could be this baby's father," Kathy explained.

"And if you are the father, she's using your child to hang on to Jack. Surely you can't agree with that," Rose spoke up, feeling like she should take part in the conversation, or why else would she be there?

George was quiet. He didn't know what to say to this. Caroline had said nothing to him about being pregnant. If it was true, he very well could be the father. More so than Dawson. It also meant that Caroline was indeed using this to hang on to Dawson so he couldn't leave her. Was he comfortable with this? Allowing her to use his could be child to hold on to a man that she didn't really love?

"George, my brother had missed two years out of his daughter's life thanks to Caroline's manipulations. Are you going to stand by and let her do the same to you?" Kathy asked, crossing her arms, demanding an answer.

"Caroline has said nothing to me about a pregnancy," George stammered, not wanting to believe that the woman he loved would go this far. That she would risk their love just to get back at her husband, who had fallen out of love with her a long time ago.

"Why would she when she knew that this would be too far? That you may stop her?"

"George...you don't know me and I don't know you. But I want the same thing you want here. I just want to be with the one I love. But that's not happening because of her need to win and now she's dragging an innocent child into this," Rose spoke up again, hoping to reach some kindred level with this poor man who looked conflicted. He didn't want to think badly of the woman he loved. That was clear. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew that Jack loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for George and Caroline, who seemed to take great pleasure in hurting others.

"We just thought that you should know what's going on. We'll go now. Tell Bridget to stop by," Kathy took Rose's hand and lead her away from the boarding house. She didn't even look back to see what George was doing.

"What's going to happen now?" Rose asked, feeling horrible. This whole situation was so messed up.

"I don't know. Hopefully George will do the right thing and make Caroline come out with the truth. Or at least make it harder for her to make my brother's life miserable."

…..

Josephine was sound asleep. Jack went in search of Rose, but ended up on the front porch, not having found her. He knew that he had been neglecting her since Caroline dropped her news. But he didn't know how to act around her or what to say to make it all better again. So he had just gone silent and spent as much time with Josephine as possible, thinking on the situation, hoping to find a solution. But no solution had came.

Caroline was pregnant, which changed things. He couldn't just leave her. Yet he couldn't leave Rose and Josephine either. He loved Rose. Losing her had caused him to lose himself, which was how he had gotten into this mess. And he had already missed two years of Josephine's life. He wasn't going to miss anymore. Yet, if he left Caroline and this new baby...if he was the father...he'd be missing out on it's life too.

There had to be a way. There had to be a way to be with the family he loved and the child his misbegotten marriage had created. He just hadn't thought of it yet.

He sighed and looked down the dirt path leading away from the house to see Rose and Kathy approaching it, both seemingly deep in conversation.

"I don't think she'll listen to anything that poor man has to say," Rose sighed, keeping in step with Kathy.

"You're probably right, but hopefully this may wake up some fight in him and make things difficult for her in turn," Kathy answered, smiling when she saw Jack standing on the porch.

"Where have you two been?" He asked, curious.

"We went to pay your wife's lover a visit. We thought it was only fair to share the news of Caroline's pregnancy with him. After all, he may be the father himself," Kathy explained, walking up to kiss her brother's cheek before disappearing into the house, leaving Jack and Rose alone.

"You did what?" He stared.

"We went to talk to George. We told him that Caroline was pregnant and using the child against you. A child that could be his. We were hoping to awaken...I don't know...something inside of the man. Something to make him see Caroline for what she is and stop her."

"Rose...we don't even know if he is the father. The father can still be me, you know."

Rose arched a brow. "What are the chances? How many times have you two...performed your marital duties?" She winced. She didn't like to think of Jack with anyone but her, but she knew that he must have been in order for Caroline to be so certain that he was this child's father.

He didn't want to answer that, sensing that she hated the thought of him with Caroline. He couldn't blame her. He hated the thought as well. "Well...let's just say that George has more of a chance of being the father than I do..."

Relief swept through Rose. She knew she had no right to be jealous. After all, Jack was Caroline's husband. She had every right to be with him. But still, she felt sick at the thought of them together and it at least made her feel a little better knowing that it wasn't a common thing between them.

"I am horrible for begrudging her the love of her husband, but I can't help it. I'm...I'm relieved..."

"You're not horrible. This shouldn't even be happening. It wouldn't be if she had just left us alone...if she hadn't manipulated everything. Our separation, this new pregnancy with her not knowing who the father is...it's all her doing. She's the horrible one...not you," Jack gently took her by her shoulders. "You're the least horrible one in all of this."

"I'm wanting to take off with someone's husband. How does that not make me horrible?" Rose wryly smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Not that I regret it."

"The fact that I would have been your husband if she hadn't interfered," He pulled her closer.

"But before that, you were her fiancee...that I effectively stole away from her."

"Hmmm, you have a point there. Perhaps you are horrible after all...one horrible, caring, sweet, beautiful girl that I fell in love with on a ship two years ago..."

Rose giggled and stared up into his eyes, getting lost in them once again. "I love you Jack. Nothing she says or does can ever change that. I'm not giving up on you...on us. I don't care what she comes up with next. I'm not going to let her win."

"What if this is my child, Rose? I can't lose you and Josephine...but I can't leave my child if I'm the father..."

"Well, I'm perfectly ready to become a stepmother."

"To Caroline's baby?" Jack gave her a doubting look that made her laugh and shake her head.

"This child is not only an innocent, but a part of you. It didn't ask to be born to that witch or be put into this kind of situation. I'd love the baby as if it were my own, just as I know that you would love a child of mine, no matter who the father was. All children need love and affection and with Caroline as a mother...well it's going to need all the affection it can get."

"It'd be a lucky kid to have you as a stepmother," Jack pulled her closer, pressing his head against hers, feeling his chest fill with the love he felt for this woman in his arms, that had survived so much, from a loveless mother to a sinking ship.

"It'd definitely be lucky to have you as a father. Josephine can testify to that. It's going to be okay, Jack. No matter what the outcome is. We'll get through this hurdle. Caroline won't stop us from finally being together," Rose kissed him, really believing in her heart that nothing on this earth could come between them this time. She may have to fight for Jack, but it was a fight worth having and a fight that she'll win.


	22. Chapter 22

George didn't even knock as he barged into the house that Jack had once shared with Caroline. He knew she was home. The door would have been locked if she wasn't. Normally he would have knocked, but the news he had just received from Katherine Dawson and Rose had sent him reeling. If what they said was true...if Caroline was really pregnant...that changed everything. He wouldn't be able to just stand by and let Caroline do what she will. It was one thing when it was just him putting off his wants and dreams. His baby though...that was another thing. He wasn't going to let her use his baby to get revenge on Jack Dawson!

"Caroline! Caroline get in here right now!" George yelled. "We have to talk! Now!"

Caroline had been in the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat when George had barged in yelling like a maniac. She appeared in the foyer, a frown marring her face. She couldn't think of a reason why the normally laid back George would be here yelling to talk to her.

"George, what is it? Stop yelling like a maniac. The neighbors will hear," She wiped her hands on a dishrag and entered the foyer. "What is this about?"

"You're pregnant," George stood there with his hands on his hips, staring at her expectantly.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Katerine Dawson. Tell me, is it true? Are you pregnant? Tell me the truth Caroline! I need to know!" George grabbed her by her shoulders, hoping that her love for him would push her to tell him the truth.

Caroline grimaced and inwardly cursed her sister in law. That girl never knew how to mind her own business. What did she think she was doing telling George? He would just complicate everything! Of course he would have found out for himself, but it would have came from her and she would have been able to coax him onto her side...but finding out like this...from her enemy? She didn't know if she'd be able to.

"Calm down, will you?"

"How can you ask me to calm down when you're planning to use my baby as a bargaining chip?!"

She pushed him away, now growing angry. "I didn't even say if it was true or not and here you are accusing me!"

"Well, you're not answering my question!"

"You're not giving me a chance too!"

George fisted his dark hair into his hands, feeling like ripping it out. "I'm trying...I am really trying here Caroline...you're not making this easy..."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The fucking truth! I love you! I'll love this baby, whether it's mine or not! But I need the truth, Carly! I need to know if I'm the father or if it's Dawson!"

Caroline remained quiet. She wanted to be truthful with George. Her relationship with him had been the one honest thing in her life and she had wanted to keep it that way. But telling him the truth...there was only so much that he was willing to tolerate and this may be the breaking point. Did she dare risk it? He could make things complicated for her...which what Kathy Dawson had hoped, most likely.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Okay. Fine. I am pregnant..."

"Fuck..."

"But I don't know who the father is. It could be you...or it really could be his. If it's his...well I can't just let him walk away from his responsibilities as a husband and father now can I?"

George looked at her closely, trying to read her. She didn't seem calculating. She just looked like a young woman caught in an impossible situation. Ugh, why couldn't she just let Dawson go? He could take care of the baby, no matter who conceived it.

"But it could be mine...and you're using an innocent child to make Dawson miserable. I mean...I didn't say anything when you put off our plans to leave together...but this is something different, Carly. This is another human being...a innocent child that I may have helped create."

"So? Are you saying that just because you may have had a hand in this child that I should just let that bitch waltz off with my husband, free of charge? No way! My marriage to him may have been over a long time ago, but the fact still remains that she took him away from me on that ship and I deserve revenge!"

"Wasn't lying about his survival and changing his last name on the rescue ship so she would think him dead enough? Do you really think that this pregnancy will keep them apart?"

"I don't see him staying with her if I'm having his child," Caroline pursed her lips.

"I don't see him leaving his other child either. In fact, I don't see him leaving her. He's in love with her Carly! Just like I'm in love with you! The most you can accomplish is to delay the divorce and gain a custody hearing! Is that what you want? A fight for custody of this child when you can just let Dawson go now so you and I can finally be a family?"

Caroline stared at George as if he had committed the worse betrayal. "I thought you were on my side. That you wanted me to have my revenge..."

George sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling tired from all the drama that had sparked up in the past few weeks. He and Caroline should have been gone by now. They should be happily together. Instead they're still here in Chippewa Falls, arguing. "I am on your side, Carly. I'll always be on your side. But don't you think that this whole marriage thing was revenge enough? You had them think that the other one was dead. You married him, leaving her to deal with being a single mother for two years now. Isn't two years enough for you? I mean...what do you expect to gain from this? This pregnancy won't stop them from being together."

"It'll make it harder for them..."

"Temporarily so. All Dawson has to do is wait. If the child is born with blond hair and blue eyes...he can sue for custody. If that girl is as rich as you claim...she could fix the courts so that they get the baby."

"She wouldn't dare..."

"How would you know? She dared to have an affair with Dawson from the start. Why not use her connections to get hold of his child? It won't be revenge you'll be getting. It'll be a ready made family for her."

Caroline had heard enough. She wasn't in the mood to hear logic and reason. She had her heart on making the lives of Jack and Rose miserable and she was going to do it! She didn't care what George or anyone else had to say about the matter! She was due her revenge!

"Get out, George," She walked over to the door and opened it. "If you're not on my side, I don't want you here."

"What? Carly, it's not that I'm not on your side. I just want what's best for our baby and..."

"It may not even be your baby! Get out!" She angrily demanded.

"Car..."

"Out!" She screamed that time, her anger over taking her. If George did not leave soon, she was going to start throwing something. "Get out get out GET OUT!"

George looked at her with hurt shining in his eyes. "I don't get it. Why revenge is so much more important to you than our love. Dawson doesn't even deserve the attention the both of you heap upon him."

Not saying anything else, he walked out, not knowing what else he could do to change things. She obviously had her mind made up to use this child to destroy. It wasn't right. One thing was for sure though. Once the baby was born, he was going to be certain that he wasn't the father. If he was, he would take the appropriate action, no matter what Caroline may or may not want.

…..

Josephine Dawson giggled as she ran out of what had become her nursery into her mother's waiting arms. She giggled happily as she found herself scooped up and once again hugged by her adoring mother. But this time, was different. Her mother and herself was enveloped by another adoring embrace. Her daddy. She finally had one!

"Where are my two girls off to?" Jack asked, embracing both Rose and their daughter.

"I wanted to take Josephine to Lake Wissota. It's kind of famous, you know. It's part of the story of how I met her daddy," Rose smiled. She had enough of keeping herself and her daughter indoors. Josephine needed fresh air and sunshine. She was determined to give her that today.

"Hold up. I'll join you," Jack grinned. It was time to stop hiding from the world because of his past mistakes. It was time to start living life and making it count again. He wanted to be a good example for his precious daughter.

"Kathy packed some food for us if you want to pick the basket up from the kitchen," Rose smiled, loving the feeling of family she was getting. A day on the lake with Jack and their little girl. It was just what the both of them needed.

Thirty minute later, the small family arrived at the lake. Rose held Josephine in one arm and the basket of food in the other while Jack spread a blanket out onto the grass not too far from the crystalline blue water.

"Mommy water!" Josephine pointed at the lake.

"I see, isn't it beautiful, my Josephine?" Rose laughed, loving the expression on her daughter's face at seeing so much water.

"It has nothing on the ocean though," Jack chuckled, looking up at the girls he loved as he sat at the head of the blanket, holding his arms out for his daughter. Rose happily handed him the child as she sat down and began taking the food out of the basket. "One day, daddy will take you and Mommy to Santa Monica, where you will see the ocean. It's much much bigger than the lake."

"How big daddy?" Josephine asked, her blue eyes growing big and curious.

"Bigger than you've ever seen before," Jack hugged the little girl. He glanced at Rose and smiled, a feeling of contentment coming over him. This was what it could be like for them. Himself, Rose, and their daughter. A perfect little family. This was what it should be like. "I promise, I'll take you to see it someday, sweetie."

Rose watched the two people that she loved the most and also felt the same contentment that Jack felt. This had been what she's been missing for the past two years. The family that could be, containing herself, Jack, and their daughter. This was the family she wanted, the family that she will fight for to keep.

"I have never been happier than I am right now," Rose handed Jack a ham and cheese sandwich that's been cut in squares. She watched as he unwrapped the plastic wrapping and set it before Josephine, who happily stayed leaning against him as she ate.

"I have to say the same. I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought that there could be such a perfect little girl...she's you with my hair and eyes," Jack chuckled, playing with one of Josephine's curls.

Rose smiled, loving how fascinated he was with their little girl. She had to agree though. Josephine was the one perfect thing that she's ever done...the one accomplishment that she was indeed proud of. Her love for Jack had brought forth this one lovely child. Something that can bring forth such joy could not be wrong, right? It had to be destiny.

"She was a gift. A gift to bond us together, even when we were apart," Rose sighed, handing Jack a sandwich and some chips before taking out some for herself.

"Mommy sing my song!" Josephine demanded, her little mouth full of food.

"That's a good idea, Josephine. Maybe daddy can sing it with me. He knows it as well..."

"Do you daddy?" Josephine turned to look at Jack.

"I think I do...if it's the song that I'm thinking about..."

Together, Jack and Rose sang Come Josephine in my flying machine to the giggling Josephine, gaining attention from other people who had come to the lake for a nice afternoon picnic. To those that saw them, Jack and Rose and their daughter was a perfect unit. No sign of the drama and stress caused by the hateful Caroline. They were everything a happy young family should be.

Spying the happy family, George, who had come to the lake to think, decided that he had no choice but to fight for his family. He knew that Caroline may hate him for it, but there was no choice. He wanted his child to have what the adorable Josephine had. A happy family with a mother and father that loved her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**(Writer's block threatened and I really want to get finished with this story, so I skipped forwarded to the next big event. Enjoy:))**_

_8 months later..._

The next eight months was full of drama that Rose couldn't even describe. Jack had not once taken a step back into the house that he had once shared with Caroline. If Caroline had thought that her pregnancy would bring him back into that house, she had been sorely mistaken. George had stopped being Caroline's yes man and had taken a step back from the situation. For now, there was nothing that he could do to protect the child that may be his, but when the child was finally born, he planned to be on hand. If he was indeed the father, he was going to claim it and there was nothing Caroline could do to stop him.

As for the divorce, since Caroline refused to sign the papers, they had to wait for a judge to dissolve the marriage and so far all the judges they've talked to had been reluctant to do so thanks to Caroline's pregnancy. Kathy had said that they were probably hoping that Jack and Caroline would reconcile somehow.

The good citizens of Chippewa Falls stayed out of the drama that now surrounded the Dawson family. Mostly, they were split in their opinions. Some thought Caroline horrible for manipulating Jack into a loveless marriage, knowing that he was in love with Rose, causing an innocent child to go fatherless for two years. Others saw Rose as a homewrecker and that Jack's place was with Caroline and their unborn child. But their opinions didn't matter. Jack never left Rose's side since their reunion and he wasn't going to leave her side anytime soon. The gossips of the town would just have to live with it.

That day it was a rather strange weather day, which surprised both Rose and Kathy since the day before had been so nice. Nice enough for a picnic on the lake and a mid-afternoon swim. The day had started off nice enough with the sun high in the sky, but the dark clouds on the horizon spoke of bad storms on the way, which had Kathy concerned. This wasn't tornado alley, but Wisconsin did have some twisters from time to time. She was out in the back hanging up laundry, giving the sky a worried look. She almost didn't notice Rose come out until the redhead was right behind her.

"Hey, why the worried look?" Rose asked, taking a sheet out of the basket, along with two clothes pens.

"Look at the horizon. There's some storms on the way. Some pretty bad ones. I think that we should all stick close to the house today," Kathy sighed, turning back to the laundry. "I don't even know why I'm bothering with this. Most likely it'll get all blown away."

Rose looked at the horizon. She couldn't really tell anything by it. Sure, it looked a little cloudy, but yesterday had been so nice and this morning was rather pleasant. She couldn't see what had Kathy so worried. "I'm sorry, but I don't see anything..."

"That's because you're a city girl and don't know what to look for. But trust me, we're gonna have a bad one this afternoon. So if you have anything in town to do, I recommend you do it now before the weather turns."

"How bad can it be?" Rose knew of storms. They had them plenty of times in Philadelphia, but they hadn't really been anything to fear. Kathy seemed almost almost afraid.

"Bad," Was all the blonde replied, dropping her laundry back into the basket. If her suspicions were correct, it was best not to hang anything up today in fear of losing everyone's clothes. "Let's get these off the line. We can hang them up later."

Rose grabbed the sheet that she had just hung up as Jack came out with Josephine in his arms.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, watching the women curiously.

"Taking down the laundry. By the looks of the horizon there, we may be in for a twister today," Kathy explained. "Not to worry though. We reinforced the storm cellar. We can ride it out there."

Rose looked at Jack, a hint of fear in her eyes. She had read about twisters, or rather tornadoes in a book a few years ago and the devastation that such storms caused had scared her. She had hoped never to witness one, and now here she was about to be in the thick of it.

Sensing her fear, Jack walked over and wrapped his free arm around Rose, pulling her close in a comforting hug. "Hey, it's going to be alright. This house has seen many tornadoes and it's still standing. We'll be fine. We'll get through it together, like we do everything else."

Rose tried to smile, but failed. "I'm sure you're right."

"Who is that?" Kathy frowned at as a man in a black suit and tie came walking up the dirt path, a briefcase in hand.

"I don't know. I guess that we'll find out," Jack answered, just as the man reached them.

"Mr. Jack Dawson?" The man asked, opening his briefcase and pulling out a folded envelope.

"Yeah?"

"This is for you from the court of family services. I suggest that you read it right away," The man handed him the envelope then headed back down the path and back to his vehicle.

Jack frowned as he looked at the envelope, a bad feeling raising into his chest. This had something to do with Caroline, he just knew it. What could she possibly be up to now? Sighing, he ripped open the envelope and read it's contents, paling as he did.

Rose frowned, not liking the expression on Jack's face. "What does it say?"

"That I have to move back home with Caroline, by the end of the day. That if I don't, I'll go to jail. It seems the court wants me to at least try to put an effort into the sham of a marriage before they'll grant any divorce."

"What?!" Kathy snatched the letter and read what it said. "They can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid that they are very serious. Damn it..."

Rose fell quiet, feeling like she had been punched in the gut. How could this be happening? How could they expect her to just let Jack go like that and what? Pretend to play happy family with that bitch? What court in their right mind would order that? It's obvious that Jack didn't love the woman!

"Caroline did this. I know she did. She saw that her plans weren't working so her and the lawyer did something to push the judge's hand. Well she's not getting away with it," Kathy ranted

"I don't see how she's not. This is a court order," Jack frowned, feeling devastated. He did not want to leave Rose and their daughter. The past several months have been like one wonderful dream and he was not ready for it to end. He had been happier than he's ever been since his return to Chippewa Falls and here a court was stripping it from him.

"Stay here, Jack. It's time I had a talk with that woman," Kathy headed down the path.

"I'll come with you. I have a few choice words for her as well," Rose decided to join Kathy. It wouldn't be right for Kathy to fight her battles for her.

"Kathy wait! There's a storm coming up!" Jack called, remembering Kathy's forecast.

"Don't worry about it! We'll be back before it gets here!" Kathy waved, leading the way .

Rose gave Jack a quick kiss and ran to catch up, looking at Jack one last time as he waved good-bye. What was she doing? He hoped that whatever it was the two women had planned, it wouldn't make things any worse than they already were.

…..

Caroline grimaced as another pain shot through her back. She's been deal with back aches throughout her pregnancy and felt that today was no different. She refused to acknowledge that it was more intense today than ever before. It didn't matter anyway. Thanks to her Uncle the Judge, her husband will be back and she'll make him message her back and do all the housework. His punishment for refusing to come home on his own.

She was just finishing off the dishes and was stretching when there was loud knocking at the door. She frowned, wondering who it could be. Ever since the scandal had broke out, she's had very few visitors and the ones that did visit didn't knock so angrily.

"Caroline! Open up! We know that you're home!" Kathy Dawson yelled from outside, not bothering to hide her rage at her hopefully soon to be ex sister in law.

Great. The calvary had arrived. Caroline opened the door and wasn't surprised to see that Rose had joined Kathy in her tirade.

"Katherine and Rose. What are you doing here? Neither of you are welcomed, I have to inform you," Caroline smirked, knowing exactly why they were there.

"You think some court order is going to stop the divorce, you have another thing coming! My brother will be free of you, especially when you pop that baby out and it turns out to be George's!" Kathy ranted. "And as for Jack returning to this house of misery, you can forget it! He's where he belongs! With Rose and their daughter!"

"That's not what the court says," Caroline grinned. "I see you have the paper. Read it. It's in black and white. Jack is to return to our house by the end of the day. Or go to jail. The choice is entirely up to him."

"You're sick if you think I'm going to let my brother take a step back into this soul sucking house," Kathy crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well then he can go to jail," Caroline smiled, which soon turned into a wince as the pain in her back grew worse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to lay down."

"Not so fast," Kathy grabbed Caroline's arm, not finished yet. She had a whole lot to say and Caroline was going to listen.

Meanwhile, Rose's attention went from the two arguing girls to the weather, which seemed to be quickly deteriorating. The wind was rising and dark clouds were rolling into town, nearly blotting out the sun. The storm that Kathy had been so worried about earlier had arrived. Rose shivered at the sound of thunder.

"Kathy, maybe we should be going. The sky is not looking too good," Rose nervously suggested.

"No way. Not until Caroline gets it into her skull that her marriage to my brother is over," Kathy pulled Caroline back, making her fall onto the floor, where she gasped and moaned in pain.

The pain in Caroline's back radiated around to her abdomen and she felt something burst and flow down her legs. Her eyes widened to see clear water on the floor.

"Kathy, what did you do?" Rose stared, her own eyes wide in shock.

"Nothing!"

Rose's eyes widened as Caroline gripped her stomach and gave a loud moan.

"Bitch broke my water," Caroline gasped, breathing through the pain.

"I did not!" Kathy glared, taken aback.

"How long were you in labor?" Rose asked, knowing that the simple struggle with Kathy wasn't enough to just cause Caroline's water to break.

"I wasn't...I wasn't having any stomach pains..."

"How about your back? Sometimes labor starts there."

Caroline frowned. "Well, I was having pain for hours now...but I didn't think it was labor...fuck...I need a doctor now..."

"Kathy, maybe you should go get one...before the weather gets too bad," Rose frowned, trying her best not panic as she heard the wind pick up outside and the sound of thunder. The storm was coming upon them fast, which made Rose nervous. She had never been out in a storm like this before. She now wished that she had stayed with Jack at the Dawson house instead of coming here to confront Caroline. At least she would have been with Jack and Josephine, who was already terrified of storms. She didn't even want to think of what her little girl must be going through.

Kathy nodded. "Sure." She opened the door to go out and find the doctor when the wind snatched the door out of her hand off it's hinges, sending it flying out into the dark horizon. They cringed at the loud sound of thunder and the crash of lightening. "Or maybe not...in fact...we better get to the storm cellar..."

"Storm cellar? I can't have my baby in a storm cellar!" Caroline angrily glared. This was not how she pictured having her baby. Not at all.

"Well you won't be having this baby at all if you don't. This is tornado weather! We get down to the storm cellar and then...well...Rose can deliver your baby..."

"What?!" Both girls snapped, horrified by the situation.

"Kathy, I don't know anything about delivering babies!" Rose gasped, horrified.

"Of course you do! You went through it yourself with Josephine! Just tell her to do whatever you did!"

"She is not delivering my baby!" Caroline moaned as another contraction gripped her.

"You don't have a choice!" Kathy snapped, now annoyed. "We obviously can't stay here. Let's get to that cellar and and then get her settled somewhere."

"How about the doctor?" Rose frowned.

Kathy sighed and shook her head. "Look at the sky. See those clouds? They're wall clouds and they're known for spawning tornadoes. Plus the wind just tore the door off of this house. Trust me, you don't want to go running through town for the doctor right now. Now help me get the cow to the storm cellar. We'll worry about what to do next then."

Gripping Caroline's arm, Rose and Kathy both got the woman onto her feet and moving out towards the back, where the storm cellar was located.

As Caroline moaned and groaned, Rose looked up at the sky, realizing that it was as black as night. She shivered, knowing that this was bad. They were three women alone in a dangerous storm, one of them in labor. It was not an ideal situation.

If only Aunt Molly was there. She'd know what to do. She always did. But Aunt Molly wasn't there. It was only Rose and Kathy and very little experience in birthing babies. Rose could only get Caroline somewhere safe and then hope for the best. That was all anyone could do.

…..

Jack was worried. The sky was pitch black, rain was pounding down, and thunder and lightening filled the sky. Then there was the wind...it was stronger than he had ever experienced it and for the first time since Titanic, he felt scared. It scared him even more to think of his sister and Rose out there in this weather. There was definitely going to be a twister and he'd feel better if Rose was with him and not out in town somewhere, probably taking shelter in a store or someone else's house.

Retrieving a frightened Josephine from the nursery, he rushed downstairs, ready to head for the storm cellar. He spotted Thomas wandering around, probably looking for Kathy.

"Please tell me that Kathy and Rose are back," Jack hugged Josephine close, feeling her tremble in his arms.

"Kathy's gone? Damn it...where did they go?"

"To tell off Caroline about her latest stunt. Damn it, I was hoping they'd be back. I don't like the idea of Rose being out there. She's never experienced a tornado before..."

"Well there's nothing we can do for them now. Let's get your little girl to the storm cellar. The sooner we're in there, the safer we'll be," Thomas led the way.

Following his brother in law, Jack wished that he knew whether Rose was safe or not. At least on Titanic, they were together. Right now, he had no clue on whether she was able to take shelter or not. Closing his eyes, he began to do something that he hadn't done in a long time. Pray.

"Please, God. Keep Rose safe. I can't handle losing her again. Just keep her safe and I won't ask for anything else."


	24. Chapter 24

Rose and Kathy quickly found some blankets and pillows and had Caroline settle down on the soft pile. Kathy went to secure the cellar doors while Rose tended to Caroline.

"I do not want you to deliver my baby!" Caroline hissed through clenched teeth, her voice full of pain. She could not believe that this was happening!

"Believe me, I don't want to deliver your baby. But as you can see and hear, there's no choice! I'm not going to go running through a dangerous storm for you! Not after what you did," Rose glared, hating this. Why was her luck so bad? What had she done in a former life to deserve this?

"What I did? You stole my fiancee! Jack was mine before you ever had set eyes on him!"

"He would have still been yours if you had treated him the way a loving fiancee should! You were horrible to him! You didn't even love him! Or you would never have put him through the pain you're putting him through now! Lying to him for two years, pregnant with what could be another man's child, and now trying to force him to move back in with you..."

"That doesn't give you the right to...owwww!" Caroline cried out in pain as another contraction hit her, cutting off all other arguments.

"May I say, I agree with the baby. Shut up!" Kathy returned after making sure that the cellar door was secure. "Arguing over my brother is counter productive at the moment. There is a baby wanting to come into this world. I think we better concentrate on doing just that, as well as surviving this storm."

Rose looked down, admitting to herself that Kathy was right. Arguing with Caroline was not helping anything. It was just making things worse. "How bad is it out there?"

"Bad. I think I saw the roof come off old man's Stapleman's house a few minutes ago," Kathy answered. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Aaaaah!" Caroline screamed through another one.

Rose gave a wry smile. "Close."

"Okay...so what do we do now?"

Rose knelt before her laboring nemesis, hating this more and more. "Caroline. I need you to listen to me. I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I went through and hopefully that will help the baby. But you'll have to listen to me, because I don't know what will happen if you don't."

"You're not even a doctor! Why should I listen to you?" Caroline panted, becoming more and more irritated as her pain increased.

"You'll listen to me because I successfully had a baby before and at least can tell you what's coming next. Are you so hateful that you'll risk an innocent baby?" Rose asked, losing her temper. "I shouldn't even be here. I should be with Jack and Josephine."

Seeing things quickly deteriorating, Kathy stepped in. "Rose, ignore her. You're not helping her. You're helping an innocent child that could very well be Jack's. Just help the child, forget Caroline."

"Funny. Forget me when it's my body that has to push the brat out," Caroline panted, biting back another scream as another contraction hit. They were coming fast and strong now. Soon the baby was going to want to make it's entrance.

"Listen to me, Caroline. You're going to feel the urge to push. Don't push, you have to resist. Once that's over, you'll have another urge to push. That's the one you can give into..."

"Oh go away!" Caroline growled, just as there's another crash of lightening.

Suddenly everything went unusually quiet. Kathy and Rose froze, confused. What was happening? Was the storm over? If so, why was there a unsettling sense of unease in the atmosphere?

"Is it over?" Rose asked, hoping that it was. She desperately wanted to go home to Jack and Josephine. Let a doctor deal with Caroline and her awful attitude.

"I...I don't think so," Kathy grimly shook her head just as the ground began to shake and a sound of a freight train could be heard outside along with the sound of trees and houses being ripped from the ground. "Oh shit..."

"What is that?" Rose gasped, feeling more afraid than she ever had on the Titanic.

"A tornado...and a big one by the sound of it. It's right on top of us. Get down and cover your head"

"I thought we were safe down here!" Rose stared.

"We are! It's just a precaution...come on! We'll huddle together!"

The three women gather close together and covered their heads as the freight train sound grew louder and loud crashes and groans came from outside as everything was ripped apart.

Finally everything stopped. Only the sound of falling rain and distant thunder could be heard. Kathy ran up the stairs and tried to open the door to find that it wouldn't budge.

"We're trapped," She turned around to see a pale Rose and a moaning Caroline. "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

"They'll find, us. Right?" Rose asked, her voice trembling. She hated feeling so scared and helpless. After Titanic, she had hoped never to feel this way again.

"Of course they will," Kathy gave a reassuring smile, trying to believe her own words. "We'll just have to wait them out."

"Ngggh!" Caroline screamed as she bore down, giving in to the urge to push.

Rose gasped and was at her side again. "Oh my god, what are you doing? You're not supposed to push yet!"

"I had to! You're not a doctor, what do you know...NNNnngggh!"

"Caroline stop! You can...," Rose paused as the scent of blood filled the air. She looked down between Caroline's legs and nearly fainted at the puddle of blood. "Oh my god...she's bleeding!"

"Isn't that normal?" Kathy frowned.

Rose shook her head. "No...she's not supposed to be bleeding...especially not this much...we need a doctor now!"

"I'm going to go call for help, try to stop her bleeding..."

"How?"

"...I don't know!" Kathy raced back to the cellar door and began banging on it and calling for help.

Rose felt like she was back on the sinking Titanic, but this time there was no Jack to hold her hand and see her through it. She was on her own.

"Caroline, listen to me! You are bleeding pretty badly and I don't know how to stop it and we're trapped down here! If you care anything about this baby, you're going to have to do what I say to save it and stop fighting me! This is not about you and Jack! It's about an innocent life!"

Caroline screamed in reply, feeling the baby inside her start pushing it's way out. Rose looked down and was relieved to see the head crowning, despite the still flowing blood. She looked down at the white apron that she still wore from that morning and took it off. She used it in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was of no use. Soon enough the apron was no longer white but a deep red and useless. There was nothing she could do.

"I have to push...," Caroline moaned, gritting her teeth against the pain, feeling too weak to give Rose a hard time any longer.

"Push. Go ahead and push...the baby needs to get out," Rose advised.

Caroline pushed and more of the head came out. Rose gently gripped the head with guiding hands.

"Keep pushing!"

Caroline continued to push, despite her weakening body. It was with one final giant push and a gush of blood that the baby boy finally slipped out of her body. Rose guided it out, making sure that it didn't hit the floor. She ripped off some of her dress and wiped the blood away from the baby's face and hair, which was an ebony that resembled George's not Jack's, giving Rose some sense of relief. After making sure that the baby's airways was clear, she handed him to a weakening Caroline.

"It's a boy," she simply stated, not mentioning that the baby had black hair, not blond.

Caroline just looked at the baby in her arms and groaned, realizing the truth. She also felt herself fading, having lost too much blood. She couldn't believe this was happening. What a way to die, with no one but the woman you hate by your side. She glared hatefully at Rose, not even having the capacity to be thankful for the safe delivery of her son.

"I guess...you win...you get...to have him...now."

Rose just sadly looked at her and shook her head. "It was never a point of winning Caroline. God, you're so bitter and full of hate. Even now, when you're most likely dying. I pray that God has mercy on your soul for all the harm you've caused others. Especially Jack."

"Someone's coming! I heard them! They're removing debris from the door now," Kathy returned to see Rose, the fading Caroline and the black haired newborn.

"Good. I couldn't stop the bleeding...tell them to hurry. She's fading fast," Rose turned to her friend, then back to Caroline. "Try not to talk. Enjoy your time with him. Help is on the way."

It took ten minutes for the debris to be cleared from the door. George was the first to arrive along with two large young men that Rose had seen around the town.

"Where the doctor?" Rose asked, having hoped that one was with them.

"Jim Lewis went to fetch him. He should be here any minute," George answered, going to Caroline's side. "Is she okay?"

Rose grimly shook her head. "She won't stop bleeding. I tried to stop it. The baby's okay though. You have to find something to cut the umbilical cord, but he seems to be healthy. He has a head full of black hair...like yours..."

George looked up at her with wide eyes. "That means..."

Rose managed a small smile. "Congratulations. You're a daddy now. He's really beautiful."

"The doctor's here!" Kathy announced, showing an elderly man over to where Caroline laid. Kathy and Rose watched as the doctor gave an examination and then stepped back and shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do. She's lost way too much blood. I'm sorry. But I'll examine the baby now. By the looks of it, it's looks to be rather healthy, despite the circumstances. You two young women were rather brave," The doctor replied, wiping his sweaty forehead with a cloth. Rose felt sorry for him. He must be having a rather busy day.

"How bad is it out there, doctor?" Kathy asked.

"Bad. The house here is gone. You girls are lucky to have survived."

"How about my own house?" Kathy frowned.

"Oh, still standing tall and proud," the doctor squeezed her shoulder.

Rose in the meantime watched George and Caroline. George had given the baby to the doctor to examine and he knelt there holding the fading Caroline's hand.

"Why Carly? We could have been happy. You, me, and our son. Was getting revenge worth this? And now you're leaving me to raise our son alone?" George sniffed, clinging to her hand, hoping to get a response. But there was no response to be had. Caroline was gone, having quietly faded away during the doctor's examination.

Rose's heart broke for George. All he had wanted was to be with the woman he loved, but thanks to a thirst for revenge and hatefulness, it had been denied him. Now he was left to raise the baby born to him alone. Rose knew how hard it was to be a single parent. She wished him the best.

"Rose!"

She turned around to see Jack race down the stairs and immediately ran into his arms, clinging to him as hot tears filled her eyes. "Jack..."

"I was so worried about you!" He held her tight. He kissed her hair and froze to see his now dead wife, her lover now cradling her in his arms. "Oh my god..."

"She wouldn't stop bleeding, Jack. I tried to make it stop...but the baby needed help...and I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...," Rose finally allowed her tears to fall. She hadn't wanted Caroline's death. She had just wanted Jack and to live the life that they had always supposed to have been living.

"It's okay, Rose...these things happen all the time. It's not your fault. You did good, though. You saved the baby."

"But she's dead, Jack. How can it not be my fault?" Rose sniffed, feeling the weight of guilt over Caroline's death. She wanted the woman's husband for herself by any means necessary and now she had that and the obstacle to her happiness was dead.

"It's just not, Rose. Don't put this on yourself. It's not your fault."

Rose pulled away and looked over at George, who just cradled Caroline in his arms, tears flowing from his face. "Ask him what he thinks. I bet his answer will be quite different."


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a week since the tornado that had swept through Chippewa Falls, leaving death and devastation in it's wake. Today was the first of many funerals that were to take place. The funeral of Caroline Dawson, who was going to be buried beside her mother, who had died a year before. Jack, as the deceased's husband, had arranged the whole thing, despite the estrangement of the last several months. Caroline's lover George was too busy getting used to his role as a new father and grieving the loss of the woman he loved to do it, so Jack decided to do the one thing that the town seemed to expect of him. Bury his dead wife.

Rose had stayed indoors for all of that week, unable to face anyone. She had been certain that people blamed her for Caroline's death. After all, she was the other woman. Not to mention, she had been the one given the task of delivering Caroline's baby. Certainly she could have done something to save the young mother.

Jack stood in the mirror, straightening his tie, glancing at the covered form of his lover in bed. He sighed. Rose had been in a state of depression ever since Caroline's death and there had been nothing he could say or do to bring her out of it.

"I take it that you're not going to attend the funeral today?" Jack asked, wishing that he could have his old Rose back.

"Why? To pretend to be sad that she's finally out of our lives? I don't think so. I'm better off staying right here," Rose sighed, her voice flat, void of all emotion.

"But you are sad. You haven't been out of bed all week and don't think that I don't know about the nightmares," Jack turned around, wanting to give convincing Rose to come out of her shell one more try.

"They think I murdered her."

"Come on, Rose. No one thinks that. The doctor said it would have happened anyway. Caroline just wasn't built all that well for giving birth. It wasn't your fault."

Rose was quiet for a few more minutes, as if she really was contemplating attending, but then she pulled the covers over her head even more. "I'm not going, Jack. Leave me alone."

"Alright. Fine. I'll be back in a few hours. I'm taking Josephine with me, so you don't have to worry about her, alright?"

"Fine."

Jack gave one more worried glance in Rose's direction before leaving the room, leaving Rose alone to her gloomy thoughts.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Thomas and Josephine were ready to go, but Kathy was still in her robes.

"Aren't you going?" Jack asked, eyeing his sister.

"I thought it best if I stay and keep an eye on Rose," Kathy shrugged, sitting down to a cup of coffee. "Besides, I'm not going to go there and pretend that she was a dear dear friend."

"Suit yourself. We'll be back in a few hours. Make sure that Rose eats something, will you?"

"Of course," Kathy smiled, watching her brother scoop his daughter up and then head out to bury the woman known as his wife. She should feel bad that Caroline was gone, but she couldn't. The woman had been determined to make her brother's life miserable. She was not going to be sorry that she was gone.

…..

Jack could feel everyone's eyes on him as the priest said the final prayer over Caroline's casket. He knew that people probably thought that he was somewhat responsible for what happened to her. Like he had been the one that got her pregnant. Like he had called up the tornado, making it impossible to get to the doctor on time, leaving poor Rose to deal with it all. Rose had been right to stay at home. She wouldn't have been able to handle the constant scrutiny and judgmental opinions of the town gossips.

Once the priest was finished, he walked over to the coffin and placed a bouquet of wild flowers on the top, then stepped back and watched the coffin be lowered into the grave.

He had mixed feelings about her death. On one hand, she had made it her mission to make his life miserable. But then again, he also remembered the girl that she used to be. Someone full of optimism, hope, and dreams. He had to wonder when that girl had disappeared and the unhappy, angry woman that Caroline became took her place? Right now, he was choosing to remember the Caroline he used to know, not the Caroline that he had been married to.

Once the funeral was over, Jack turned to leave when George approached him, his newborn son in his arms.

"Jack," George greeted, his voice full of grief. "Is Rose here with you?"

Jack frowned. What could he want with Rose? "No. She thought it would be best not to come. She thinks everyone blames her for what happened."

"Why? I mean...it wasn't her fault. The doctor said this would have happened regardless. If anyone killed her, it was me. I'm the one that got her pregnant, after all."

"I tried to tell her that myself, but she won't listen. She insists on carrying it on her shoulders."

"Oh...that's too bad. I just wanted to thank her for delivering Aaron. Who knows what would have happened to Aaron if she hadn't been there."

"Oh," Jack blinked. He hadn't been expecting a thank you . "Maybe you can tell her that yourself. She needs to hear it."

"I thought she knew..."

Jack sadly shook his head, thinking of the sad state Rose was in. A state of constant self-blame and depression. "She doesn't. She's blaming herself for all of it and nothing I and Kathy say is helping. Maybe you can help though. After all, you were the one that loved Caroline and is the father of the baby. Maybe if you...forgive her or tell her that you don't blame her, it will lift her out of this depression she's fallen into."

George paused for a minute, not sure what to do. True, a lot of people thought that Rose was to blame for Caroline's death, which was ridiculous. Deaths during giving birth happened all the time and the circumstances they were under...it was a miracle that his son had been safely brought into the world! There was no way Rose was responsible, but the whole scandal had colored people's perceptions and common sense was drowned out. To be honest, staying out of sight for the past week and skipping the funeral had been the best thing for Rose.

To be honest, he did owe Rose a debt. She had saved his son. "Should I come over now?"

"Seeing that we're leaving town tomorrow, that's probably for the best."

George frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. This town has been like a prison to me for the past two years and after all this drama with Caroline and people blaming Rose for her death...it's best that we do leave. We'll be heading to Denver first and then...I don't know. It's just time to say good bye for good to Chippewa Falls."

"Well...I can't say that it's not a good idea. The both of you will probably be a lot happier that way," and so would he, George admitted to himself. Jack and Rose were just reminders of Caroline and all that had been stolen from him because of her thirst for revenge. "Okay, I'll come. Lead the way."

…..

Rose was up and dressed by time George and Jack returned to the Dawson house. She had just prepared lunch for Josephine's return and was now sitting down to a cup of hot tea when Jack and George arrived, walking into the living room.

"Rose?!" Jack called, looking around the house, knowing that she had to be here somewhere.

"In the kitchen!" She answered, sipping her tea. She looked up and widened her eyes in surprise when Jack entered the kitchen with George, who had his baby cradled in his arms.

"Oh, we have company. What a surprise," She got to her feet, smoothing her dress. She hadn't expected visitors, especially not this man that she had wronged, or so she felt.

"George wanted to talk to you. I thought I'd bring him over now since tomorrow we'll be leaving," Jack explained.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Rose asked, blinking in surprise.

"Um, yes. I wanted to thank you. You saved my baby in that horrible storm and I didn't get a chance to thank you for that," George explained.

Rose frowned. She hadn't been expecting anyone to thank her, least of all George. In truth, she had been expecting him to be angry with her. "But aren't you angry? I mean...Caroline's dead..."

"I know. But that's not your fault. You three was in a very dangerous situation. You and Kathy could have been killed yourselves...or Aaron...my son...he could have died. But he didn't because you guided him to safety. As for Caroline...the doctor said that was going to happen regardless. Her body wasn't well equipped for giving birth and there was no way you would have been able to stop the bleeding. No one would have been able to stop it. If anyone is to blame for her death, it's me. After all, I'm the one that impregnated her."

Tears appeared in Rose's eyes. George had been the only person outside of Jack and Kathy that had openly told her that Caroline's death hadn't been her fault. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I'm sorry that you feel that you're responsible, but you're not. You tried to help Caroline, even though you had every reason not to. I think that's rather noble. And you saved my son, knowing that there was a good chance that he could have been Jack's..."

"Well, he was an innocent baby caught up in all that mess. It wasn't his fault," Rose sniffed, a sense of relief filling her. I had just felt so badly..."

"Don't. There's no reason to. I for one am grateful for all you had done for both of them. The others in this town...they don't matter. They had no idea what was going on. They have no room to judge."

Rose simply smiled, wiping away her tears. "Thank you. Really. I needed to hear that..."

"Well it's the truth," George shrugged. "And I'm sorry for all that Caroline had put you both through. I really am. I'm glad that it's all over now."

"Believe me. So are we. Now we can finally move on with our lives."

…..

That evening, after dinner was eaten and Josephine was put to bed for the evening, Jack and Rose laid in each others arms, both feeling content and at peace for the first time in months. For once, there was no longer any depression, no guilt, no worries. At last they were free to be together with no obstacles in the way. It was a feeling that was new to them both and they both appreciated.

"I can't believe it. We're finally free," Rose sighed, cuddling closer to him, her arms tightening their embrace. She never wanted to let him go again.

"Yeah. And tomorrow we're out of this town. No more bad memories. No more jealous wives. No more disasters. Just you, me, and our little girl," Jack smiled, gently pressing a hand to her cheek. He had thought that such a peaceful moment for them would never come, but it had and he was grabbing hold of it before it disappeared.

"And Aunt Molly..."

Jack laughed, kissing her again and again. "Yeah. And Aunt Molly. What of your mother though? You've never mentioned her..."

"Oh. She's not in my life anymore. In fact, she probably still thinks I perished on Titanic. Regardless, I don't want her a part of my life and I definitely don't want her near Josephine. Our angel will not know the hell my mother had put me through," Rose sighed, lazily kissing him back, as if they had all the time in the world. Which they now did, with Caroline gone and their plans for the future containing each other.

"And how long do you want to stay with your Aunt Molly?" Jack asked, not able to see staying in that world forever, even though a few months would be nice.

"I don't know. I'm not really suited for that world. It's always been a struggle for me," Rose sighed. "Which is probably why mother had been so...critical of me. I never did fit her image of the perfect little lady. I say we stay for a month, then we head out for the horizon. I mean, you still have to show me Santa Monica..."

Jack laughed, remembering their discussion on Titanic. "I do, don't I? Drink cheap beer, ride on the roller coaster until we throw up, and ride on a horse, like a man."

Rose laughed. "Yes!"

"We'll do it all and more, Rose. I promise you. We'll do that and make every one of your dreams come true."

"I really have only one dream these days," Rose sighed, threading her fingers through his hair, her eyes never leaving his.

"And what's that?"

"To spend the rest of my life with you. Do you think you can make that happen?"

Jack smiled. "That's the one thing that I am sure I can make happen."

Giggling, Jack and Rose lost themselves in each other. The future was no longer uncertain for them. It was bright and full of passion and opportunity. There were no more obstacles. Nothing to stand in the way of making their dream of becoming a family finally come true.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dear Aunt Molly,_

_I'm sending you this telegram to let you know that Josephine, Jack, and I will be home in a few days. Keep a look out for us. _

_Love Rose_

Rose chewed on her bottom lip as she gave the clerk her telegraph to send to her Aunt. Normally she would talk to Molly on the telephone, but there was so much to do before they boarded the train, she felt it was best to send a telegraph. If she called, Molly would want to talk and have a conversation and there simply wasn't any time. Their train was going to be leaving in a few hours.

"I can't believe that you are leaving us," Kathy followed Jack and Thomas as they walked towards the exit of the store. They had accompanied Jack, Rose, and Josephine into town, knowing that they won't be back to the house. Their bags were packed and and ready to go and now they were just tying up loose ends in town.

"It's for the best. You see how everyone is looking at us. Like we did something wrong," Jack sighed, hating to leave his sister, yet at the same time, he couldn't wait to leave this town behind and start his life with Rose. "I am not going to put Rose through any more of it. It's too much already. Besides, we always planned to leave."

"I am going to miss you," Rose hugged Kathy tight. During the past several months, Kathy had become her best friend, something that she had never really had before. It was fun to have another woman around to talk to and be on her side. She was definitely going to miss that.

"You just take care of my brother and my niece," Kathy hugged Rose back. "Thank you. Thank you for coming here to look for him. It does my heart good to see him actually happy and in love."

"Take care of my sister," Jack shook Thomas's hand.

"You know I will," Thomas chuckled.

"So where are you two off to now?" Kathy asked, curiously.

"We're going to visit mom and dad's graves and then we're out of here for good," Jack explained, already feeling restless. The road was calling him for the first time in two years and he couldn't wait to get on that train.

Kathy took Josephine from Jack's arms and hugged her one last time. "Good-bye Josephine. Don't forget your Auntie Kathy!"

Rose smiled, feeling sad that she was taking Josephine away from family, but she knew that there will be plenty of visits and phone calls. This wasn't goodbye forever by any means.

"We better get going," Jack took his daughter back, a sad smile on his face. "See you later, sis."

"It better not be another five years. You hear me, Jack?" Kathy lectured.

Jack just laughed and took Rose's hand in his. "It won't be. I promise."

"Bye," Rose waved, following Jack as he headed for the door. She watched as Thomas and Kathy waved good-bye with tears in their eyes. She felt their sadness as well, but like Jack had said, leaving now was for the best. They wanted to enjoy their new found freedom, not be made to feel guilty for it. In order for that to happen, they had to leave Chippewa Falls behind.

…..

Jack and Rose stood at his parents graves, hand in hand, with Josephine sitting in the grass, cuddling the doll Jack had brought her that morning. It's the first time Jack had visited their graves since his returned to Chippewa Falls. He didn't really know why he hadn't visited before now. Maybe it was shame for how he had let his life be completely overtaken by Caroline. How he had let his parents down by not making it count and live life to the fullest after he had lost the love of his life. But he couldn't put it off any longer. Not when this was good-bye for good to the town where they were put to rest.

"Do you need to be alone?" Rose asked, ready to give Jack his privacy if he needed it.

"No. There's nothing I'm going to say that you can't hear," Jack smiled, touched by the gesture. "But thanks anyway."

Rose just smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there whenever he needed her. Not just in this situation, but for the rest of their lives. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack leaned in and kissed her before turning back to his parent's headstones, which was worn with age now. It's been seven years since their loss and it still pained him as if the fire had happened yesterday. "Hello mom and dad. Sorry that I haven't visited since I came back to town. You probably know why. You also probably knew what a big mistake I had made as well. I had let you both down, letting my grief just take over. Allowing that woman to take over my life. I also know that it was you who sent Rose to me...who made sure that we were reunited. I promise to take good care of her and never leave her or Josephine's sides ever again. I also promise to keep honoring you by making each day count until we see each other again. I won't be back here, but I'll be carrying you both in my heart and I'll tell your grandchildren, Josephine included, all about you. I'll make sure that your spirits live on in them.

"This is good-bye for now. I love you."

They stood there for a few moments, just letting it all sink in. Committing it to memory, knowing this was the only time they'll see this place.

Rose found it appropriate how peaceful the cemetery was. After all, this was where people found their final rest. She closed her eyes and pictured the grave of her own father, back in Philadelphia. She also silently sent a thanks to him for his part in sending her Jack and sending her here to Chippewa Falls to find him alive and well, for making sure that they'd be reunited and have the family that they dreamed of.

"Are you ready?"

Rose smiled up at her lover and smiled. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

…..

Jack watched the town of Chippewa Falls fall back behind them as the train left the station. It had been the town he was born in. Where he had grown up. His parents graves were there. His sister's home was there. But he was sure never to see it again. The town and all that happened there was now part of the past. The woman and the child in her arms, they were his future. It was with them that he had always belonged, where he had always wanted to be.

The two years with Caroline, they now seemed to be a distant nightmare. A part of his past that he can now forget. He now had a future that he looked forward to and he was going to make the most of it, starting now.

He smiled at Rose, running his fingers through her red curls that fell free down her back and shoulders. "Marry me."

Rose blinked in surprise and looked at Jack, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"I love you. You love me. We love our daughter. We're a family. Let's make it official as soon as we can. Marry me. Be my wife. Become Mrs. Dawson officially," Jack grinned, loving the surprise that lit up her face. Obviously, Rose had not been expecting him to ask this, not so soon after becoming widowed. He could understand that if he had loved Caroline. But he hadn't, and now he was free to be with the woman that he did love, more than life itself.

Rose laughed. She couldn't believe it. This was really happening! Ever since discovering him alive and well, she had dreamed of them getting married. Giving Josephine a real family, and here he was proposing!

"Like there could ever be any other answer than yes!" Rose grinned, laughing against his lips when he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

He pulled away, his blue eyes full of love and adoration. "I love you. I'll get you a proper ring, I promise."

"I don't need a ring. I just need you," Rose smiled, her green eyes shining with warmth and love. "You were all I ever needed."

As the train carried them to Denver, Rose sat back in total bliss. These past three years had been something else. She had started out as an unloved, unwanted girl living in world of luxury and privilege. Then she had boarded Titanic and met this boy from another world, but whose soul matched hers perfectly. After so much separation and strife, they could finally make their two worlds one. No longer were they caught between two worlds. Now there was only one world. One of their own making and that was the way it will always be.

Finis

_**(A/N: This is it. The end of the rewrite of Caught Between Two Worlds. I had thought the story would be over long before now, but it was a fun revisit and I think the added chapters enhanced the story and gave Jack and Rose more drama other than Titanic:) A big thank you to all of you who have replied, faved, followed and read this story:) It meant a whole lot to me and kept inspiration going:) Of course, I have other stories in progress and hope that you all tune in for them:) I am by no means finished with Jack and Rose just yet.)**_


End file.
